


Sliding Doors

by gray_eyes



Series: Subway Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), BAMF Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, My First Fanfic, Mystery, Other, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 70,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_eyes/pseuds/gray_eyes
Summary: Her eyes narrow. “So, what brings you to the Hunter’s Moon?” She asks.Before Alec can swallow another sip of his cocoa and reply, a velvety voice behind him responds.“Don’t worry, Maia dear, he’s one of us.” Alec turns to find Magnus, smiling down at him with his hands perched on his hips.-------Alexander Lightwood fades into the shadows, following orders and staying away from the Downworld. Yet, a seemingly routine mission results in new discoveries for Alec as he balances his conflicting loyalties and his burgeoning identity.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Sliding Doors! Thank you for reading, and any and all comments will be appreciated.

_Stand clear of the closing doors, please._

Alec Lightwood didn’t often ride the subway, let alone during patrol. Then again, as he wasn’t in command of the operations, he could only sigh and thumb his fingers through the frayed holes in his faded black sweater.

“Come on, _parabatai_. Quit moping -- it’s our stop.”

Jace pat Alec’s glamoured shoulder before leaping through the doors. Although they could have easily traveled using more magical and expedient means, Clary still clung to mundane customs and thought it would be fun to “share a subway ride” into Manhattan. Jace, unsurprisingly, quickly succumbed to Clary’s desires, much to Alec’s chagrin.

Two years had passed since the untamable whirlwind of red hair and unchanneled angelic power collided with the teenaged gang of the New York Institute, the final puzzle piece to the mystery of the Morgernstern family. The arrival of the late Valentine’s daughter sent ripples through the Nephilim community: the Clave finally found its redeemer, who could inexplicably invent new runes and communicate with the angels. Such a savior could only be paired with Jace, the Institute’s current champion and the best fighter of his generation.

The golden couple were now considered the favorites to take over the New York Institute, gaining more responsibility as Maryse and Robert Lightwood spent more and more time in Idris. Alec, as usual, was expected to follow suite, ever the dutiful soldier, brother, parabatai.

_Second Avenue._

Alec blinked as he looked up at the street sign, unfamiliar with the quiet streets of the Upper East Side. Although just a forty-five minute ride on the Q, Alec rarely left the comforts of his Brooklyn haunts, choosing to spend almost all of his time at the Institute.

“Reports claim there was a Shax demon just around here,” Clary said, gripping her seraph blade tightly and sliding her hand around Jace’s arm.

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, come up with a plan first? Or say, activate our runes?” Izzy drawled. She tap her snakelike bracelet, which slithers down her wrist and enlarges into a whip.

Alec nods, rolling up his sleeve and activating his Soundless and Stealth Runes along his arm. He still marvels at their potency as they glow, thankful for their efficacy. Before his parabatai ceremony with Jace, the Lightwoods doubted Alec’s ability to bear a single Rune, his Angelic Rune flaring and fading at his first ceremony. Though many years have passed since, and Alec is no longer a scared boy who felt unworthy of his bloodline and his home, Alec still feels separate from his gang.

“I’ll head to the third floor of that fire escape for the best coverage,” Alec said, stepping toward the shadows. “Jace, stick with Clary --”

“Hey!”

“Clary, babe, let’s go in first while Izzy brings in the rear,” Jace stated authoritatively, silently adopting Alec’s plan. Rolling his eyes, Alec turns away and continues to quickly find the ladder up to the fire escape. He blindly grabs an arrow from his glamoured quiver, nocking it and aiming just in front of his friends as they stroll through the alley.

Alec thinks back over the file. Jace was eager to show off, and since Maryse and Robert were in Idris, Jace had complete discretion over his assignments, leaving Alec to follow along. Alec was uneasy about the assignment, a single brief about a possible Shax sighting. While he had slaughtered a fair number of the pincered demons before, the four of them couldn’t handle a large hord without reinforcements. Clary, even after a couple years of training, was still a liability, and Jace, with his propensity to show off for Clary, didn’t help as much as was often needed.

“Look out!”

Alec shot an arrow just above Clary’s left shoulder to pierce their first victim, a smaller Shax demon. Jace immediately charged forward, in the darkness and discovered the hoard.

“Guys, there’s six here!” Jace hollered. Izzy ran to his side and lassoed her whip around a pincer before stabbing the demon in the head with her blade. 

Alec continued to shoot arrows as rapidly as he could, all the while keeping watch over Jace, Izzy, and Clary. Fortunately, he never had to worry about an absence of arrows, as he inexplicably had an endless supply. When Izzy asked him about it one night, they examined the equipment and never came up with an answer. 

“Clary!” Jace cried. Alec slid down the ladder of the fire escape before running to Clary’s side, who appeared to have a gash on her left arm. Fortunately, Alec thought, there seemed to be no venom oozing from the wound, but Clary didn’t seem particularly appeased.

Before the demon could inflict further damage, Alec grabbed an arrow and stabbed the creature in its left eye. Clary shrieked, causing Alec to turn, but before he could turn back around, a demon pierced his left shoulder, ripping through his sweater and causing blood to spurt out down his back. 

As Alec slowly slid to the ground, he heard Jace screaming and running towards him, finishing off the final demon. As he closed his eyes, Alec though he heard Izzy punching numbers on her phone and begging,

“We need an appointment to see the High Warlock of Manhattan.”


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the High Warlock of Manhattan.

Alec scrunched his eyes as he rolled away from the invading light and immediately hit a wall of cushions. The cushions were a dark grey, plumper and softer than his stark bedding at the Institute.

“Hello, there. Glad to see you’re awake.”

Gray eyes framed by thick brown hair hovered over Alec, clinically eyeing him before settling on the top of his left shoulder. Alec’s right hand reached up to touch it, not finding any bandages.

“Who are you? What happened to me? Where are my siblings?” Alec asked.

“Ah, well, your siblings were here several hours ago, but I kicked them out after you were healed,” the woman said. “I needed to speak with you alone.”

“Why?”

“Well, because of who I am, you see, and who you are, but I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m Tessa Gray, the High Warlock of Manhattan.”

“Alec Lightwood.”

“Oh, I’m aware, Mr. Lightwood. You’re quite the celebrity.”

“How so?”

“Aren’t you the most skilled archer at the Institute?”

“Jace is the best fighter.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Alec sighed. “What’s your point?”

“I’ll be direct, then. Have you heard of me before?”

Alec paused. “Actually, no. I thought the High Warlock of Manhattan was Aldous Nix?”

“Aldous?!” She chortles. “My my, Magnus would love to hear that. No, my dear, I’m afraid Aldous passed into the Void many decades ago. The Clave certainly doesn’t keep its Downworlder records up to date.”

Alec shook his head, trying in vain to be more awake, so perhaps this conversation would make more sense. Sitting up, he shivers as the woolen blanket slides down his lap.

“Where are my clothes?”

“Drenched in ichor, I’m afraid,” Tessa quips before her eyes light up and she scurries down a hallway into an unseen room. “Just a moment!” She yells.

Padding down his legs before reaching across a glass, coffee table, Alec finds his phone and quickly types in his password to check his messages.

Izzy: _How are feeling? The High Warlock said you were fine - not a scratch! Check in with me in the morning?_

Alec sighs. It seems like that’s all he’s been doing lately. He texts a quickly reply saying he’s okay before reading through more messages.

Jace: _I covered for you with Maryse. She thinks you’re out on the town, man. ;D_

Just great, Alec thinks. Like that’s believable. Unsurprisingly, he finds yet another message from a Lightwood.

Dad: _Son, get back to the Institute as soon as possible. Your mother and I expect a full report._

“I think this will fit,” Tessa interrupts Alec’s attempts to formulate a reply as a bright blue t-shirt is flung in front of his face.

“Thanks,” Alec says as he catches it and whips it on, noticing a surprising lack of pain in his left shoulder.

“How am I completely healed? Izzy once got a wound from a Ravener demon that took a week to heal because of all the ichor. The medics cleaned it for two days.”

“Well, that could be due to poor healing techniques,” Tessa says. “ Magic is quite the simple solution, you must know.”

Alec wouldn’t know. His parents seemed to have quite the anti-magic policy. Well, quite the anti-Downworld policy. As a result, this was Alec’s first interaction with a warlock. He spent a lot of time reading the Institute files, of course, but there wasn’t much information on Downworlders, let alone positive commentary.

Alec knew the High Warlock of Brooklyn came into the Institute to reinforce the wards every now and then, but Alec had never been there to see him. He always wanted to, but his parents had always kept him occupied with errands, missions, and training.

“Speaking of healing,” Tessa continued, “I do believe we should discuss the events that led to your bleeding on my couch.”

Alec blushes. “Thank you, for healing me. I honestly don’t know why I passed out. I don’t usually get injured, but I ran in front of a demon after it attacked Clary, and then turned around --”

“--Yes, yes, your fellow Shadowhunters said something like that, Shax demon, blah, blah, blah,” Tessa waves her hand. “But what I’m more concerned with is the blood itself.”

“My blood?” Alec hunches his shoulders.

“Yes, of course. Your demon blood.”

Alec blinks. “You mean the ichor?”

Tessa scratches her head and runs her hand through her brown hair. “I see we have a lot to cover today. I guess I’ll start with myself. My first husband was Will Herondale.”

“Herondale, as in a Shadowhunter?” Alec runs a hand through his bedraggled, dark locks of hair, contemplating whether he will wake up soon from this rather confusing dream.

“Yes,” Tessa looks wistfully at Alec’s neck, where his Deflect rune is drawn prominently across the side. “Will was a Shadowhunter, as were our children, and as am I.”

“I’m sorry - what?”

Tessa eyes the end of the couch before sitting down and crossing her feet over her thighs. She leaves her arms at her side, her posture open. Hopeful.

“Alec,” she says slowly, “I am a Shadowhunter. and a Warlock.”

Alec inhales sharply. “You’re both?” He says.

“It is a long story for another time, but I have both Nephilim and demon blood in my veins. Although I bare no Runes, I do use magic. You, my dear, will be able to as well.”

Alec stands, angling away from Tessa and walking towards a wooden bookshelf packed with old, leather-bound books that seem to keep hidden magical secrets Alec can only dream of discovering. His eyes hover over the third shelf, where he sees a worn copy of _The Shadowhunter’s Codex_. Glancing back at Tessa, Alec waits before she nods in unspoken permission and picks up the book before opening to the first page.

 _William Owen Herondale_.

Tessa’s words begin to settle in Alec’s mind. His right hand reaches up again to feel his unwounded shoulder, then traces the lines of his Deflect Rune, before folding under his right arm defensively.

“What do you mean, my demon blood?”


	3. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reflects on his conversation with Tessa.

Alec shivers as another gust of wind brushes his bare, glamoured arms as he stares down at the yellow waves of the muddy East River. Longing for his ruined sweater, he traces his Soundless Rune on his arm as he thinks back to the strange conversation an hour ago.

_You’re a warlock, Alec._

If only Simon could be there, Alec thinks, as it seemed to have come out of one of those fantasy books or science fiction movies Simon was always rambling on and on about. Alec had met Simon only a couple of times, the trusty sidekick who all but followed Clary around like a stray puppy, eager to discover the benefits of magical powers and dismissive of its dangers. 

Alec sighed, casting one more glance at the river before speeding further along the Brooklyn Bridge back to the Institute. If he were any later, his siblings would be suspicious, let alone his parents. What was he to say, though? That he had demonic blood? That he had magic locked up inside his very being, desperate to be utilized?

Alec thought back to what Tessa had said just an hour ago. 

“How do you know?” Alec had asked.

“I can feel it, your magic,” Tessa had replied. She placed a hand over his blue shirt on top of his heart. “In here. It’s locked, somehow, but it’s there.”

Alec had stepped back, having thought this yet another trick, another game for when he was weak. Yet, he looked into those grey eyes, unbeguiled, and somehow trusted her. After all, he couldn’t fathom why she would be making up such a story in the first place.

“Can you prove it?” He whispered. Tessa brought her hand to her chin, briefly stroking it, before looking behind Alec and examining the bookshelves.

“Have you ever done or felt something that you couldn’t explain,” she asked, still leafing through her books, looking away from Alec. “Say, healed an injury, or magicked a weapon into appearance?”

Alec thought back to his arrows, looking around the room for his quiver. “Well, my arrows…”

Suddenly, his bow and quiver appeared at the end of the couch, and Alec picked up an arrow. Tessa’s eyes followed Alec, standing still.

“Alec,” she starts slowly, “those weren’t glamoured.”

Alec turns around. “But I had them with me, I came from a fight.” 

“Your sister took them with her, leaving only your stele,” she points towards the glass coffee table, in which the handle of his stele juts out from behind a book.

Tessa approaches him cautiously, as if he were a wounded deer, her hand outstretched towards the arrow. “May I,” she asks quietly.

Alec hands her his weapon and steps back as wisps of light emerge from Tessa’s fingertips and run up and down the arrow. He looks up, finding Tessa’s wise grey eyes observing him.

“Alec,” she starts, “have you ever broken an arrow?”

Alec thinks back to his early days of training, to the day he first picked up the bow, to the day he shot an arrow through the wall in frustration. To the day he met Jace.

_Woa, same side._

He had been so enamored by Jace, so in awe of his confidence, his abilities, that the absence of that arrow in the wall was promptly forgotten, wished away. _Where had it gone? Had he magicked it back?_

Alec looks down at his hands, seeing nothing but the ordinary calluses and cuts of his training regime. He blinks, as if he could will his mind into forcing the same light to emanate from his fingertips, like Tessa so seamlessly achieved.

The arrow reappears in his line of sight, Tessa interrupting his thoughts. “I’d like to teach you, Alec,” she states.

“Why?” He gapes.

Tessa hesitates, before resting her hand on his cotton-clad shoulder. “You remind me of someone from a past life,” she says before looking away. “And I know what it feels like to not understand your past. Your heritage. Your magic.”

Alec considers for a bit. There are too many questions to answer this morning, and as his phone vibrates, he fears he is losing time.

After a minute, he answers. “When can I come back?”

Tessa smiles. “How about once a week, say, starting tomorrow?”

Alec nods, and extends his hand to shake.


	4. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec returns to the Institute.

“Where have you been?!”

Heels clack rhythmically as Maryse Lightwood strides towards her son, having just arrived at the New York Institute. His eyes dart behind her, hoping to see one of his siblings. They’re probably training, he thinks, as no one appears.

“I finished the rest of the Shax demons on the Upper East Side. I’m off to file the report now,” Alec says as he walks around her, briskly heading towards his room. Maryse calls back to him, only to be interrupted by Jace rushing past Alec towards her.

“Maryse! Glad to catch you, we need you in the Ops Center,” Jaces says with an overly zealous smile.

Thankful for the escape, Alec quickly continues before slamming his door and leans against it, sliding down to the floor. Tugging at strands of his unruly hair, he reflects on the last twelve hours. His schedule, though erratic, had been constant: training, missions, protecting his siblings, running after Clary, following the orders of his parents…

“Alec, you in there?!” Interrupted his thoughts as Izzy’s voice seeped through the door. Alec pushed himself up before twisting the handle and allowing Izzy to burst through and plop onto his bed.

“How are you feeling, hermano?” she asked, her eyes raking over him before lingering on his left shoulder.

Alec looks down again, almost having forgotten his previous injury. “I’m fine, actually. All healed. Warlock Gray’s services were sufficient.”

Izzy frowns. “So, what did she ask for in return?” She twists a lock of her hair, looking down. Alec briefly wonders why she hadn’t been so insistent on staying with him, why she had so easily left him behind. What was she up to last night?

Before Alec can formulate a reply, Jace slams the door open and plops down next to Izzy. “Thanks for knocking,” Alec drawls.

Jace ignores him, as usual. “Maryse thinks you were following up leads, by the way. You’re welcome. So, where were we?” He looks at Izzy.

Izzy repeats, “What do you owe the High Warlock?” Jace straightens.

Alec looks away and crosses his arms over his chest. “She asked for a favor,” He says slowly. “I have to help her with a project weekly as payment for healing my injuries.”

Jace and Izzy look at Alec. “That’s unusual,” Izzy says. Jace nods. “Didn’t she demand, I don’t know, handfuls of diamonds?” Jace asks.

Alec scoffs. “Somehow I don’t think that’s her style,” he says, quickly continuing, “but I also thought this was a fair trade. That way Mom and Dad don’t have to know.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to cover for you then, bro. It’s not like you haven’t done it for us before,” Izzy winks. Jace grimaces, before standing up and patting Alec on the shoulder.

“Meet me in the training room in 10?” Jace asks. Alec nods, before Jace rushes off to the Ops Center.

Izzy looks at him again, before nodding and walking to the door. She stops, and looks back at him.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she admits quietly. Alec gives her a small smile, before she walks out and closes his door.

Exhaling a large breath, Alec lowers himself onto his stark, white bed, staring at the ceiling. He doesn’t know why, but for the first time that he can remember, Alec lied to his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and the comments! I'm slowing down a bit on the writing front, but I'm still hoping to post daily or close to that amount.


	5. Edification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has his first magic lesson.

“Let’s start with simply feeling it,” Tessa says as they sit around her glass coffee table. Alec arrived a few minutes before, having snuck away for his first magic lesson.

In order to complete Alec’s “favors” without Maryse or Robert catching wind of it, Jace and Izzy conspired to set up a “solo mission” for Alec, having claimed that Alec would follow up on traces of demonic presence based on the surprisingly large hoard of Shax demons they had vanquished. Given the unexplained increase in demon sightings that month, the Lightwood parents had unequivocally agreed, although Robert had wondered why Jace wasn’t spearheading such a mission himself.

It was hard for Alec to talk to his parents, hard to keep focused. He kept eyeing them, wondering what they weren’t telling them. He certainly looked like them, he thought. Then again, how could that explain the presence of magic? Even further, how could it occur in only one child?

Alec was always somewhat detached from his siblings, whose vibrancy and boldness often resulted in a sort of claimed superiority Alec never questioned before. Alec was the archer, the protector, the man in the shadows. He was the one Jace once left behind to deal with a demon nest on his own. He was the one Izzy stuck with the responsibility of babysitting Max when their father originally asked her. He was the one their parents expected to follow orders, toe the line.

Yet here he was, at his first private magic lesson.

Returning from his thoughts, Alec focused on attempting to access what Tessa had described. “Your magic should be at the very core of you,” she said. Sitting on Tessa’s gray couch in her Manhattan apartment, Alec placed a hand at the center of his chest, trying to will some feeling out of him.

“What do you think is blocking this?” he asks. 

Sitting next to him and staring at his hand, she replies, “It is similar to the struggle of a warlock child discovering their magic, only enhanced due to your age and the length of its suppression. Obviously, you have been using your magic unconsciously, but there is some sort of shield or glamour around it, a barrier that couches its presence. It is difficult to feel your magic even when knowing it is there, while it is usually as simple as breathing for warlocks to feel one another’s magic. Such suppression may have been preferable for your own protection at the Institute when you were a child, but learning how to accept and to control your magic is a fundamental part of who you are.”

Tessa pauses, before she stands and waves her right arm, a portal appearing in the air. “I think we need to try a different approach.” She extends her hand. “Care to follow?” she asks.

Somehow, Alec thinks, this simple request is part of a larger test. Knowing better than to inquire further, Alec gets up and grabs Tessa’s hand before being tugged along through the portal.

In front of them is a large, unused blackboard, but there is no chalk to be found. The room is large and empty, save for several stacks of wooden chairs shoved in a corner. A large window reveals a familiar view.

Alec gasps. “Are we in _Idris_?” His eyes dart toward Tessa before looking out the window again. “But...how? Aren’t portals heavily monitored?”

Tessa tilts her head as she gazes at Alec. “I do not believe the Clave is terribly concerned with a shadowhunter-warlock, if they even remember my existence,” she says. “This building, however, is the furthest from their small minds, I am sure.”

Alec looks back at the blackboard. “We’re at the Academy, aren’t we?”

Tessa smiles. “Yes, we are. As you know, the Shadowhunter Academy was closed after the birth and death of the Circle, who many believed was founded here in these now decrepit walls. I do not know what serves as its current replacement, but as there seemed to be quite a few gaps in your knowledge, and since we needed a large, empty room, here we are.”

Tessa starts walking in a large circle around Alec, forming glowing balls of light in her hands before throwing them in the air. At Alec’s feet, his bow and quiver appear, having been checked at Tessa’s front door just an hour ago.

“Now Alec,” Tessa says, “it’s time to channel your shadowhunter instincts. How many arrows do you have?”

Alec picks up his quiver and counts. “Twelve.”

“Good.” Tessa snaps her fingers, doubling the hovering balls of light. “I’d like you to shoot them, consider them your first mission.”

Sliding the strap of his quiver around his shoulder and grabbing his bow, Alec knocks an arrow as he positions himself in a neutral stance. Immediately, the static balls dart around the room, fluttering before his eyes. 

“Now!” Tessa yells.

Alec shoots and shoots, yet as he hits his targets, more balls of light appear in their place. He glances at Tessa, frustrated, before resuming the onslaught of arrows.

“Okay, stop!” Tessa yells, and the balls of light stop again, as if fairy lights decorated the room. Alec looks down, his shadow noticeably larger as the sun has started to set.

“Alec, take a look at your quiver,” Tessa says gently. 

Twelve arrows, their red feathers pristine, sit snug behind his back. Alec looks around the room and fails to find a single arrow piercing the cracked concrete walls.

“Let us slow down the process now, shall we?” Tessa begins after watching Alec stunned into silence. The balls of light dissolve, and after another wave of Tessa’s hand, a single circular target hangs on the far wall.

Alec grabs a single arrow and waits for his next instruction. 

“What do you think about when you fire these off?” Tessa asks, stepping closer to Alec as he remains as still as a resting soldier.

Alec breathes in, exhales, and looks Tessa in the eye. “My family.”

Tessa blinks. “I would have thought duty, or the Clave, or something about the Angel,” she says before shutting her mouth quickly.

“That too,” he concedes, “but, for me, that’s all sort of the same. My family are my fellow soldiers and my superiors.” Alec looks away before continuing, “it’s more about protection, though, of them, than duty.” He swallows his last words, hesitant to admit much else.

“Oh?” Tessa gives him a small smile. “Well, let’s see you knock an arrow then. After you aim, stop and think about all of those things. You, Alec Lightwood, the protector,” she smiles again before stepping back and crossing her arms.

Alec closes his eyes, breathing in and anchoring himself. He nocks the arrow and draws his bowstring, angling his hips towards the target. Alec thinks back to the training room at the Institute, earlier that week, sparring with Jace. He remembers Jace smiling as he swept his leg under Alec and knocked him to the ground, grinning too soon as Alec trips him and flips him into a headlock. He thinks about Izzy with her whip and her bright lipsticked smile, running off to nightclubs after slashing demons. Alec thinks about Max, holed up in his room reading. He even thinks of Clary Fray, her scream piercing his skull as his back is slashed by the Shax demon.

He also thinks about Tessa, the abandoned room, and his presence here. Alec maybe be named the “protector of men,” but for the first time, he does, breathes, feels _for himself_.

“Alec,” Tessa says softly, as if afraid to disrupt the overwhelming array of thoughts in his head, “open your eyes, please.”

Alec unseals his eyes and looks back at his right hand. Silver sparks flare from his fingertips, and when he fires a bullseye, silver blinds his eyes.


	6. Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets another warlock.

Alec sat at the desk in his bedroom and glanced again at his locked door, as if reassuring himself that his family wouldn’t barrage inside. He’ll have to ask Tessa about protections beyond a Locking Rune, he thought.

_He will be able to strengthen the wards himself in due time._

Alec grins. Three months have passed since his first lesson with Tessa, three months since he performed magic consciously for the first time. Although the practicing of spells and the covert studying were difficult to squeeze in with his scant free time, he found magic to be an extension of himself, like his bow had felt when he first selected it many years ago.

Focusing, he opens his hand, in it appearing Izzy’s pocket mirror. Alec has had surprisingly little trouble concealing his activities from his normally nosy siblings, who have been rather absent and inexplicably distracted. He asked Jace if there were any news, anything on his mind, any reason for his rune to be pulsating at 3am, but Jace shrugged him off. “You worry too much,” Jace had told him, dismissing him.

Alec opens the mirror and looks into his eyes, dropping his glamour. Blue irises shift into shimmering silver, bleeding into his scleras. His black pupils round like onyx pearls set on sterling silver cufflinks. 

A knock on the door interrupted his gazing. Alec blinked, his eyes returning to their pale blue irises surrounded by white. With a flick of his wrist, he banishes the mirror back to Izzy’s room, hoping she isn’t there to observe its sudden reappearance. Unlocking the door, Alec is surprised to see Jace pacing in front of his door.

“I didn’t think my shift started for another hour,” Alec said. Jace nods but continues to pace in front of Alec, not looking him in the eye. Their rune throbs.

“It doesn’t,” Jace replies, “but we have an unusual flare of demons nearby and need all hands on deck.” He stops pacing and looks at Alec. “I would go, but I’m waiting for Clary to get back to help her with something.”

“Help her with what?” Alec asks. Jace has been evasive before, but his vagueness is grating on Alec’s nerves at this point. _What’s more important than protecting mundanes in New York?_ He wants to know. _What has Clary done this time?_

Unsurprisingly, Jace looks away, not before Alec sees his lips tighten, perhaps in guilt. “I’ll tell you later,” he says while walking towards the Ops Center.

Alec sighs, before strapping his bow and quiver to his back and following him into the center of the Institute. His mother hovers on the staircase above Izzy, who is not so covertly switching between checking her phone and biting nails. _What is going on today?_ Alec thinks again.

“Alexander,” his mother snaps, “you and Isabelle will be visiting the residence of warlock Iris Rouse.” Alec’s eyes dart up from his feet to his mother’s face. Rarely has he been allowed to interact with any Downworlder, let alone a warlock. _Will she know when she meets him? Should he tell her?_

“We do not believe Warlock Rouse will be present at the house, for the heat signature suggests the property is overrun by demons,” Maryse concludes. “Report to Jace when you are finished.” She turns back towards her office as Alec looks at Izzy and Jace.

“Okay,” Alec says, exasperated, after Izzy and Jace continue to twitch, “What is going on?!”

“Let it go, Alec,” Izzy snaps. For the first time, Alec thinks, she sounds just like Maryse. _Not that she’d like that particularly_ , he thinks.

Alec looks at Jace, who, yet again, looks away before marching off in the direction of the training room. Izzy turns, still not looking at Alec, and walks toward the entrance of the Institute. Alec rushes to catch her before they exit in silence.

As they walk, Alec thinks back to meeting Tessa and his new routine these past few months. He was so excited to take time for himself, so thrilled that someone else invested time in him, so joyous to resolve a formerly inexplicable puzzle inside him, that he figured he could take some time to himself. After all, hadn’t given everything else to his family? Alec was always the rule follower, and despite the lack of protestations from his siblings, or even his parents, he thought that maybe it was a sign that things were changing at the Institute and within his family.

Alec always knew his life was one spent in the shadows. He didn’t realize he was invisible.

Blinking back wetness, Alec marches in front of Izzy and places his hand on the large wooden doors of a large brick townhouse. Sensing two Ravener demons nearby, he kicks open the door, wacking one with the wood as Izzy rushes through and cracks her whip towards another.

“Go,” she calls out, “I’ve got these two.” Alec darts up an old wooden staircase, thankful that Izzy is busy enough to stay, so Alec can apply his magical training firsthand.

As he reaches the second story, another demon appears, Alec grabs an arrow and throws it, its path tracing a silver line like a sniper’s laser at the demon’s distended mouth. The demon explodes, but before Alec can celebrate he looks up and throws a ball of silver light towards the ceiling, slicing open another demon. More and more demons rush toward him, his hands pulsating, too close to use his bow and relying solely on his magic for the first time.

As he fires another attack at the last demon he says, he calls out, “Iz?!”

Silence. He turns towards the stairs, but before walking back down, he stops, having seen moment in the corner of his eye. Turning, he spots a young girl in the corner in a long-sleeved pink dress, her hands clutching the hem like a weapon. A thin, purple scarf collars her neck and snakes down her front.

“Hello,” Alec says softly. He crouches down, hoping to shrink his tall, imposing frame, and inches toward the corner. “What’s your name?”

More silence. “My name is Alec,” he says, hoping to coax a response. On closer inspection, the girls’ scarf ripples along the side of her exposed neck. She lets go of her dress and with one hand pats her hair down, shielding her neck.

“Nice gills,” he says after a moment. He steps toward her and, after he exhales, drops his glamour. She smiles.


	7. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Warlocks of New York City gather.

Tessa shuts the door to her Manhattan apartment and sighs, the sounds of a portal seeping through the door as her unwanted but required guest finally departed. Lorenzo Rey enjoyed the scratchy timbre of his own voice and, as per usual, failed to give any salient kernels of information at their regular meeting.

She huffs as she looked at her friends, perched on her couch in her living room. It was her turn to host the semi-regular meeting of the New York City High Warlocks, a task she rarely enjoyed, especially when she was reluctant to broach the topic of a certain new student.

“Now that the High Warlock of Staten Island has departed,” she quips, “anyone care for drinks?”

Her friends smile. “Do you even have to ask, Tessa dear?” Magnus retorts.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn snaps his fingers, a martini appearing in his other hand. Golden glitter shimmers on his high cheekbones and streaks his quaffed hair, matching his glamoured eyes. His velvet, royal blue blazer shimmers against her industrially made, gray couch, causing the other members of the group to look severely underdressed.

It seems that color coordination is the theme of the meeting, she thinks. _At least my furniture matches my name and eyes_ , she internally chuckles. Catarina dons her usual blue scrubs, a shade lighter than her unglamoured skin. As Tessa hands Cat a virgin margarita, she looks her remaining guest.

“Something with green, I suppose,” Dorothea cackles, green sparks flaring from her fingers. “One must never look too hopeless and uncoordinated next to Magnus,” she winks.

After she hands Dot a Mint Julip, Tessa whisks up a White Russian for herself before sitting in a chair next to the couch. She takes a not so small swig as Magnus looks at her.

“Care to share, now that the big bad wolf is gone?” Magnus asks not unkindly. Cat and Dot nod their heads, awaiting further information but not pressuring her further. The gang had known each other for quite a number of centuries, and although Tessa is the youngest by a wide margin, she feels at home with the group of High Warlocks.

“Well, as you all know, I’ve been rather busy lately,” Tessa begins. _Busy indeed_ , she thinks. Although Manhattan was a bustling borough filled to its very edges, her work had reached a plateau after the demolition of the Circle. She had rarely interacted with a Shadowhunter, good or bad, for either professional or personal reasons, for well over two decades.

She sips her milky concoction. “I found another warlock,” she says after a minute. ‘Found’ seems like an inappropriate description, she thinks, since he was thrust upon her, bleeding on her couch. Alexander Lightwood has been full of surprises, it seems.

With the dashing, pale and dark looks of her first husband and the quiet generosity and humility of her second, Alec had intrigued and ultimately endeared himself to Tessa. After his fellow Shadowhunters not so graciously dumped him on her couch and rushed off, she had felt the tug of magic in his chest as she struggled to heal him. Healing magic had never been her strong suite, but Tessa felt it her duty, as a hybrid herself, to become a sort of mentor to the boy. 

“What happened?” Magnus asks. “Are they safe?” Catarina adds.

“Yes, yes, he is quite alright,” she waives off her friends. “I have begun giving him magic lessons, in fact.” She grins. “He is quite the pupil.”

Alec was a studious boy, Tessa thought, and at his last lesson she had introduced portal magic, having Alec portal from one corner of the room to the other. After all, portals were another example where a Nephilim and a warlock worked together, however brief the moment was.

Now that the practical basics were in place, Tessa planned on introducing Downworlder history, as her student kept pestering her with questions. The Institute’s library, it seemed, was unsurprisingly subjective. Perhaps Dorothea could give a lecture on the Circle and discuss her relationship with the Morgensterns firsthand.

She hoped to bring in all her friends at some point, as their specialties could enlighten Alec further on the benefits and uses of magic. Catarina’s wisdom on healing magic could come in handy when Alec was on patrol, Tessa reasoned, and Magnus would certainly have a few tips as to more offensive uses.

Nevertheless, she was feeling rather reluctant. Perhaps she had difficulty sharing, Tessa reasoned. In just a few months, she was feeling rather protective of Alec, who, at this point, really had no one else to turn to on the matter of magic and magical heritage. They had not discussed the possibility of demonic heritage nor the entire reason for his magic in the first place, a sore subject for most warlocks. It was also in tacit agreement that what was discussed during the lessons would remain at the Academy and not be shared with others. Alec’s future entrance into the Shadow World as a member of the Downworlder community would need to be planned, she thought, if he even wanted it revealed at all.

A synthesized violin performing an A-minor scale rang from the coffee table before the group of warlocks could confer about Tessa’s new student.

Alec: _I found a warlock child and am on my way to yours, if that’s alright?_

Ever the gentleman, Tessa thought. Knowing Alec, even as little as she did, Tessa figured he was grossly underplaying these circumstances if Alec discovered a child while on patrol to hunt demons.

Tessa: _Absolutely. Other High Warlocks are here, my friends._

Alec: _I’ll be in there in 10._

After reading his text, she sets her phone back down on the table. “Well,” she says as she looks at her friends, “it looks like you will be meeting him sooner than I anticipated, as he is on his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is finally here, and the moment of meeting is upon us! To all avidly waiting for the Magnus and Alec moment, I apologize for the wait: I got very invested in providing further detail about this canon divergent world, so please bear with me.


	8. Junction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Bane waits for Tessa's uninvited guests.

Magnus Bane was not used to sitting and waiting. Sitting and looking pretty, however, he could do, and he usually did just that late into the evening at Pandemonium. This, however, sitting in his dear friend’s apartment sipping cocktails while waiting for the mysterious appearance of a young warlock, he thought, was not the usual fare.

Magnus observed his younger friend as she tapped at her phone. He had always been slightly envious of her. After all, none of his lovers made an immortal commitment to him. _Yes, yes, dear Jem won’t be a Silent Brother forever_ , he scolded himself. It was merely the best option at the time, he reasoned. Tessa had suffered, of course, with the loss of Will, as had Magnus, but although Jem was hardly reachable and rarely in New York, he was alive in the world, at Tessa’s side when needed.

Chomping on his third olive in his second martini, Magnus thinks back to that night in Pandemonium, only a few months ago. Perched in the VIP section and gazing at the dance floor in his domain, he spotted a flurry of thick blond hair heading towards a group of Shadowhunters. 

_He must get better security_ , he thought yet again. Camille Belcourt had not been seen in New York City since her banishment for, shall we say, not so legal activities. Feeding on mundanes wasn’t kosher in the Downworld, or in the Shadow World in general, for that matter. Despite the many, many years since their tumultuous romance, Magnus still had found it hard to watch her flirt with a man at the bar, a mundane at that.

Analyzing Camille’s motives had to wait, however, as more pressing concerns had come to Magnus’ attention. Despite Lorenzo’s dismissal of his complaints that evening, the disappearance of a warlock in his territory was unexpected and frightening for the community.

_Where was Iris Rouse?_

The red-headed warlock and occasional necromancer was certainly not well loved or terribly missed, but Magnus, as usual, had a soft spot for a Downworlder in need, let alone one in his territory. He brought up the issue at tonight’s meeting, hoping for more answers, to no avail. Running around the city for information, his days had not been so full since the emergence of the Circle and the death of Valentine only a couple decades ago.

Though Magnus had been occupied, the fact that Tessa seemed slightly different was inescapably noticed by him and their friends. Magnus leans over to Dot, who is still on her first drink.

“Who must this boy be?” He whispers to Dot. She giggles, as Tessa places her phone on the coffee table and snaps her head towards the pair.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Magnus,” Tessa retorts. “He cannot be more than twenty-five, surely. In addition, he is my pupil.”

“Why haven’t you mentioned him before?” Catarina asks, direct as per usual. 

Tessa pauses for a minute, unintimated by the curious looks she receives from her dearest friends. “There are special circumstances here,” Tessa begins, “and those are between us. For now,” she adds quickly.

Before Magnus can even roll his eyes, a loud knock awakens the living room. Tessa bolts towards the door and swings it open.

_Damn._

A pale man as tall as the door frame strides into the room. He wears all black, matching his tangled hair. The air swirls thickly around him, as if a heavy glamour drapes over him. _What’s he hiding?_ Magnus thought. _Wings?_ He mused.

_He certainly looks like an angel._

Piercing blue eyes and chiseled jawline aside, the stranger cradled a sleeping child in his muscled, sweater-clad arms. 

“Is she alright?” Magnus whispers as he walks over to the man and child. The man looks up and blinks, as if noticing him for the first time.

“Uhh...” the man not so glamorously replies as a thick blush inks his cheeks. Magnus smirks. _Well, well, well._

Tessa places a hand on the man’s shoulder, appearing to reassure him.

“Allow me to introduce my student,” she says. “Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! They FINALLY meet, huzzah! This story keeps getting longer and longer, as there is so much I want to cover, so I hope you're enjoying it.


	9. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks with the High Warlocks.

“Alec.”

His brain must have reset, he thinks, or correcting his parents must be so ingrained that he can correct Tessa without looking away from the glittery man before him or dropping Madzie.

The young child stirs in his arms, reminding Alec what his job is.

“Let’s get her to your spare room, Tessa, so you can examine her. I didn’t see any visible injuries, but it was all so fast.” Alec says quietly but confidently, his shadowhunter instincts kicking in.

Fast, indeed. After Alec had coaxed a name out of the young child and convinced her to accompany him to safety, he walked down the stairs to the ground floor of the townhouse only to find it abandoned. His phone vibrated.

Izzy: _Had to run to help Jace + Clary. Cover for me._

His lower abdomen throbbed, fear seeping through his parabatai bond. _Where were they?_ After calling Izzy, Jace, and even Clary, only to get voicemail after voicemail, Alec texted all of them and waited. He had even texted Simon, and after stewing in his desperation, he finally contacted the one person he could count on.

Tessa had almost immediately replied, and Alec had been thankful that he didn’t have to bring a child into the clutches of the Clave. He might have made a different choice a year ago, before his own personal discoveries, but with Izzy missing in action, Alec glamoured himself and his weapons and carried Madzie into the Manhattan apartment.

“I’ll take her,” a blue-skinned woman in scrubs gently folds her arms under Alec’s, releasing him of Madzie and focusing him back on the present. As the nurse walks away down a hallway, the man in front of him speaks again.

“I’m Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced,” the man purrs. He extends his hand in between them, now that Alec’s hands are vacant and hover awkwardly in front of him.

The open palm lingers face up, as if inviting him to dance, as Alec gapes. 

_Angel._

Gold radiated everywhere, from the tips of the man’s hair to the thick rings on his fingers. Perhaps Alec was woozy from the overexertion of magic that evening, but he could have sworn his magic pulsated at the feeling of power in front of him. Woven in the picture of gold was a sea of blue. Blue eyeshadow lined the man’s chestnut eyes, blue velvet draped the man’s broad shoulders. Blue nail polish tinted the man’s delicate fingers.

_This is what a warlock looks like._

Alec was still adjusting to his own status as a warlock. His shabby black clothing, his thin frame, and his overall youthful appearance belied the power within that he was still struggling to understand.

In attempt to stifle his nerves before they bubble further to the surface, Alec extends his hand and grabs Magnus’ palm. He holds it for a few seconds, only to hear a deliberate cough coming from his right.

“And I’m Dorothea,” the other stranger says. Alec releases Magnus’ hand before grabbing hers, shaking it like the soldier he is this time, he thinks.

“Magnus, Dorothea, and Catarina are fellow High Warlocks, whom I had hoped to introduce under better circumstances,” Tessa says. “In the meantime, shall we get away from the door and settle back down as we wait for the verdict from Cat?” Tessa suggests, already walking towards the kitchen. “Alec,” she calls as she looks back over her shoulder, “your usual?”

Alec nods, his face still pink, and Tessa walks away. The remaining trio walk back towards the living room, and Alec perches himself between his fellow warlocks, his back straight and a couple inches from the back of the gray couch.

“So Alexander,” Magnus begins as a martini appears in his hands. Alec suspects this may not be his first of the evening. “How did you meet our dear Tessa? And more importantly, how haven’t we met before?” Magnus asks, a coy smirk lighting up his face.

Alec looks down at his hands, seeming rather ordinary in comparison with Magnus’ bedazzled ones. “Tessa healed me when I was injured,” he begins slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Dot interjects, “I can barely feel your magic, except some sort of glamour. What are you studying with Tessa, exactly? And how didn’t you know about this before, when you were younger?”

Magnus frowns. Before Alec can formulate a reply, Tessa comes back from the kitchen, carrying a steaming mug in one hand and a milky beverage in the other. She hands Alec his regular beverage, which he accepts gratefully.

“Dorothea, be a dear and be patient,” Tessa says not unkindly. “Alec has only just discovered his magic. You must remember what that was like.”

Alec swallows a mini marshmallow as he watches the warlocks’ reactions, hiding behind his mug of cocoa. Dorothea seems to be considering Tessa’s words, as Magnus still stares directly into his currently blue eyes.

Alec considers his words. He knows that Tessa trusts her friends, and even though he met her not so long ago, he trusts Tessa implicitly. _Should I tell them? Can they already sense my angelic heritage anyway?_

Alec settles on half the truth, for now. “A couple months ago I was injured by a demon and blacked out. Tessa saved me and discovered my demonic blood. We’ve unlocked my magic and have been working on it together ever since.” Alec says.

He looks at Tessa and smiles, receiving a warm smile in return. _She must understand_ , he thinks. _I’m not yet ready_.

“So that’s why you weren’t there, Tessa! I’d wondered why we missed your beautiful presence, although I can certainly see the appeal,” Magnus says as he winks at Alec.

“Where?” Alec asks, struggling to keep up with the majestic man before him.

“Pandemonium, of course! It was an unforgettable soirée, as all of my parties are. The Chairman was particularly pleased with the level of attendance in honor of his birthday,” Magnus said as he took a sip of his martini.

Before Alec could inquire further, a blue envelope appears in his hands, _Alexander_ written in delicate cursive on the front. 

He coughs and looks back up at the golden warlock. “What’s this?” he squeaks out.

“An invitation, of course,” Magnus replies, leaning forward, “to my next party.”


	10. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-truths continue to be revealed as Alec talks with the Shadowhunter gang.

While running across Brooklyn Bridge at 3AM wasn’t entirely unusual for Alec Lightwood, he wished it were under less dire circumstances. With his magic depleted and his overall energy running thin, Alec hoped he had enough stamina to solve even a part of the events that had transpired this evening. Or morning.

He had barely registered Magnus’ invitation before he received a text message from Izzy.

Izzy: _We’re back. Where are you?!_

Great, he sighed, more evasion. Nevertheless, he had limited time before his parents realize he and his sister split up, and such a discovery would invariably lead to questions as to Alec’s own illicit activities.

Alec had left Tessa’s apartment immediately after, sliding his shiny blue envelope in his back jeans pocket and asking that Tessa update him as to Madzie’s constitution.

As he sped towards the Institute, back to his role as a Shadowhunter, he wished for more magical moments like those in Tessa’s living room. His first formal introduction to the warlock community seemed a bit rocky, but somewhat promising, he thought. Alec hadn’t talked with the blue-skinned warlock, and he was met with curiosity and caution from the other female stranger, but Magnus made him feel, well…comfortably uncomfortable, Alec considered. He wasn’t used to being the center of one’s attention, and Magnus’ eyes had rarely strayed from his own during their brief meeting.

_Neither had yours_ , he blushed.

Although Alec had read the man’s heavily redacted and sensationalistic file at the Institute, since Magnus was, after all, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he never imagined the enigmatic leader to be so _appealing_. Magnus didn’t seem as initially cautious as the other High Warlocks had been around him. Alec wouldn’t say he felt welcomed, with Dorothea’s questioning coupled with his own reluctance to discuss himself, but he felt... _invited_. Perhaps another door was opening for him in the Shadow World, Alec thought.

As he opens the door to the Institute, a slippery hand yanks Alec’s bicep towards their private quarters.

“Izzy,” Alec whisper yells. “What the hell is going on?!” He looks down at her hand, caked in blood and dirt. His eyes scan her for injuries, finding none. Before he can ask again, Izzy opens a door without knocking, releases Alec’s arm, and they enter Clary’s room.

Curled on the bed, boots muddying the sheets, Clary shook as tears drowned her face and her eyes were rimmed in red. Jace, also in full gear, sat beside her, his hand clenched in hers, muddy fingernails digging into flesh.

Alec’s eyes linger on their hands. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat envious of their closeness. Before Clary’s arrival, Alec had been the primary source of support for Jace, for all of his siblings. Although Alec had long come to terms with the multiple shifts in his close circle over the last couple years, tonight’s events seemed to exacerbate his confusion and increasing exhaustion.

Alec’s hand slides instinctively over his lower abdomen, failing to feel any strong emotion from his Parabatai Rune. As had been for the past few months, Jace’s emotions were muddy at best, muted. _Is he still shutting me out?_ Alec despaired.

He looks back at Izzy, whose eyes were trained to the ground. “Can someone tell me what’s going on?” He repeats quietly, wary of further disturbing the uneasy silence. 

Izzy and Jace look toward Clary, as if waiting for further permission to speak. Clary sniffles, opens her mouth to speak, before closing it again.

After a seemingly endless minute, she whispers, “S-Simon,....he was...killed.”

Alec stutters, “Where? How?” He looks back and forth at his siblings, Izzy crouching against a wall and Jace huddled on the cot.

Jace squeezes Clary’s hand, taking over in a low, monotonous tone, “He was killed by a vampire. We buried him in Prospect Park, and now the clan is preparing for his return should he….survive.” Jace gulps, his eyes dart toward Clary, as if checking she’s still next to him. 

“Why?” Alec stutters. “Why was he targeted? Where was he even near a vampire? Why wasn’t I--”

“--I think that’s enough, Alec,” Jace snaps. Clary’s tears have long dried up, now dry heaving.

Alec blinks. “Jace, I understand you’re upset. I’m upset--”

“ARE YOU?!” Jace yells. Alec flinches at the sudden increase in volume.

“Of course,” Alec replies softly, confused.

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t know that, _would I_?!” Jace barks, his hand unconsciously clutching his abdomen.

“Jace, what do you mean?” Alec asks, dumbfounded. He looks over at Izzy, who remains silent, her hands squeezing her elbows as she keeps her arms crossed around her in a lonely hug.

“Isabelle,” Alec murmurs, “Why do you even want me here?” He blinks again, a tear threatening to escape his eyes and his glamour shimmering. 

Izzy’s eyes fixate on an invisible point on the wall behind the couple, avoiding Alec’s gaze. “We need you to report to Mom and Dad that we were all on the mission at Iris Rouse’s.”

“Izzy, the Accords--”

“I know, Alec,” Izzy snaps, her tone menacing but her body hunched in defeat. “We just need some time to figure this out.”

Alec doesn’t know where to begin questioning Izzy or anything of them further, but as he continues to struggle with his eye glamour, he knows he doesn’t have much time to consider how to approach the situation. He’s saved by a loud knock on the door. “Jace!” his mother’s voice seeps through the wooden door.

“I’ll get it,” Alec says and opens the door, sliding through a narrow opening before re-shutting it. He faces Maryse, whose eyes widen at his presence. 

“Alexander,” she snaps, recovering, “Why didn’t you report immediately after patrol?” Before she can interrogate him as to why he was just in Clary’s room, Alec jumps in, “The mission went fine, Mother. I’ll drop off the report on your desk in the morning.” 

Alec scurries to his room before Maryse can reply and slams his door. He drops onto his bed and drops his glamour. His hand slides into his back pocket, and he leans his invitation delicately on a picture of him and his siblings, shielding them from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your lovely comments, and I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! This chapter was incredibly difficult to write, and please ask away if anything is unclear. More canon-divergent backstory will be revealed as we go along as well.
> 
> Also, rest assured Magnus will be back immediately in the next chapter. He's not going anywhere!


	11. Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlocks discuss Madzie's condition.

“Did we scare him off, dear?” Magnus asks Tessa as she settles back onto the couch after bidding Alec farewell.

Magnus swore his magic pulsated as the door to Tessa’s Manhattan apartment clicked shut, as if longing to be unlocked and linked with the recently departed young man. He wondered what his warlock mark was, what his magic felt like.

_He wondered a lot of things about Alexander._

Magnus worried that presenting the magical stranger with a personalized invitation may seem a little forward, but Magnus was known for his extravagance. After all, this certainly wasn’t the first time Magnus invented an excuse to throw a soirée.

Yet, the stiffness in how the handsome man sat and the reluctance to discuss or reveal his magical abilities belied an unease that Magnus sought to eradicate. The perils of the Circle and the misfortunes of his past had taught him how valuable each Downworlder was, let alone each warlock. Magnus wanted to include the man in the Downworld somehow,...and get to know him personally as an added boon, Magnus thought as he took another swig of his martini.

“Not at all, Magnus,” Tessa replies, looking over his face as if searching for something. “Alec isn’t used to being the center of attention,” she conceded, “and I suspect he has never met another warlock, before me that is.”

“Or the child,” Dot chimed in. “Where are these new warlocks coming from? How long has it been?” She magicks away her beverage before settling deeper into the cushions of the couch and swinging one leg over the other. “Tessa, should we be concerned?”

Tessa looks back at her friends, both of whom she has known for over a century. They both seem overly interested her pupil but for different reasons. Dot is surprisingly antagonistic, while Magnus is...well, Tessa supposes that he is little infatuated. 

_Perhaps this introduction was a bit hasty_ , she thinks, before quashing her formerly latent motherly instincts and settling back to the question at hand.

“I believe that the circumstances of Alexander’s discovery and the child’s existence appear to be unrelated,” Tessa proclaims. “We should know more when Catarina finishes.”

As if summoning her, Catarina walks back in and plops onto a chair among her warlock friends, squeezing her blue-lidded eyes shut as if to stave off slumber.

“She’s fine, not malignantly harmed,” Cat states. “The child remained asleep, so I completed only a cursory magical assessment.”

She sighs, staring at the clock on the wall. “My shift at Montefiore starts in a couple hours,” she says, yet she remains on Tessa’s off-white, bear-like, cushioned chair.

“What is it, Cat?” Magnus asks softly.

Cat’s eyes glance in the direction of Tessa’s spare room before she looks back at her friends. “There were small bruises on her inner elbows made recently, in the last couple days or so. I suspect they are from needles used to extract blood.”

The three warlocks sat stunned in silence. Warlock blood was lethal to most beings in almost every form. Tainted by reputation, demonic blood in any form was its own weapon, but the blood of a young warlock? A _child_? Who dared such a crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is short, I'm posting two chapters today!


	12. Quandary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec visits the Hotel Dumort.

Alec steps out of the portal into a dark alley in El Barrio. Confident he remained unseen, he continues walking until he approaches the derelict façade of the Hotel Dumort. 

After narrowing avoiding the wrath of his mother last night, Alec had drawn a Somno Rune and slept fitfully into the early afternoon. After showering off the grime and tears of the previous evening and dressing in his patrol gear, Alec glamoured himself invisible, infusing his magic into his Runes so that he could bypass his fellow Shadowhunters and leave the Institute. Alec did not yet know how to bypass the wards, but he did not yet want to face any member of his family.

Instead, Alec searched for the truth, and he knocked on the creaky doors of the vampire hotel. The door clicked open, and he shuffled in quickly, anxious to avoid bringing in excess light and inadvertently injuring a clan member. As swiftly as the door closed, a young woman with almond eyes and tinted blue hair stands a few inches in front of him.

“What’s your business, _shadowhunter_?” The woman slurs. 

“I’m Alec Lightwood,” he begins. The woman’s eyebrows rise, clearly having recognized the surname of the Institute’s heads. “I have come alone to check on the wellbeing of Simon Lewis. I ask permission to see Raphael Santiago to discuss the events of last night.”

Alec knew little of the leader of the vampire clan, having never met him in person. He knew, though, he would never be able to see Simon nor solve the mystery of his death without consulting with the clan leader.

“Wait here,” the woman says, speeding away in a blur. Alec looks around before he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Tessa: _The child is safe. We shall discuss more in person._

Alec: _Thank you, Tessa_.

“Why is a Shadowhunter gracing us with his presence, at this time of day no less?” A low, lilted voice causes Alec to look up from his phone only to find a pale, dark-haired teeanger in a sharp, gray suit.

“I’m sorry for interrupting your slumber, sir,” Alec begins. “My name is Alec Lightwood, and I am a Shadowhunter at the New York Institute.” He holds his hand out for Raphael to shake.

Raphael stops a couple feet in front of Alec, quirking an eyebrow. After eyeing him up and down, Raphael extends his hand to grip Alec’s. Alec tries not to shiver as cold chills prick his palm.

Raphael does not introduce himself. “Lily said that you mentioned a Simon Lewis, no?” He says nonchalantly, picking an invisible piece of link off his shoulder.

Alec looks behind Raphael to see the blue-haired vampire from earlier, only to find no one accompanying him. “Yes, I wanted to thank you for your care of him. Unfortunately, I was neither present at nor informed during Simon’s passing, and I would like to talk with him about the events that led up to his...stay here.” Alec says.

“The business of vampires should not concern you,” Raphael snaps.

“I understand,” Alec responds, “but I would like to understand whether someone has broken the Accords. I’m not looking to start any jurisdictional battles,” he adds quickly. “Plus, Simon is...a friend of my sister, and of fellow Shadowhunters at the Institute.”

“Then where are they?” Raphael asks.

Alec sighs and looks away from Raphael, before meeting his black eyes once again. “I thought it would be better if I came alone, to start,” Alec says quietly. “This is not a formal visit, or a sanctioned one. I ask only to see Simon to get the truth, not to prosecute anyone at this point.”

Raphael disappears, a dark blur as he uses his enhanced speed to run back into the depths of the hotel. Before Alec can turn towards the door, the blue-haired vampire returns in his place.

“Come,” Lily says, already turning towards the interior of the hotel, “I’ll bring you to him. Keep some distance from him, he’s still fragile from the turning. I’ll be at the door waiting for you.”

_She’ll be listening in as well_ , the threat went unsaid.

After walking up two flights of stairs in silence and strolling down a long corridor, Lily halts at a door before knocking quietly. A muffled “come in” whispers through the walls, too quiet for mundane senses but audible to the Downworlders on the other side of the door.

The small room was not unlike Alec’s own at the Institute, except for the blackout shades taped across what were probably windows. Simon lay on a small cot, his torso propped up with pillows with black sheets. He wore a tight, black t-shirt that was clearly not his own, devoid of a graphic logo or catchphrase that Alec didn’t get. Simon’s irises, no longer a chocolate brown, matched his shirt and the fabrics of the bedroom.

Simon looked like any other patient, except a shade paler. His left arm was pierced by an IV drip attached to a blood bag, and under the collar of his t-shirt a sliver of white cloth was visible, seeming to cover the bite.

“Alec! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Simon blinks. “What are you doing here? Do you need something? I mean, are Clary and Izzy at the Institute right now, because I haven’t seen anyone since…” he rambles.

Alec sighs. He didn’t think about how to even talk to Simon before coming here. Alec’s fairly sure he can count the number of conversations he’s had with Simon on one hand. Spotting a chair in the corner of the room, Alec walks over and pushes it towards the bed, stopping a couple feet away. He gently settles into the chair and leans his elbows on his thighs in an attempt to shrink and look Simon in the eyes.

“I came here on my own,” Alec says quietly. Simon frowns. “The others don’t know I’m here,” Alec quickly adds. “I wanted to find out what happened and check on you, if you’re up to it.”

Simon looks towards the door before looking back at Alec. He can probably now perceive that he has a guard, Alec thinks. _Demonic abilities have their perks_.

Simon starts, “Well, I don’t know what Clary told you...or Izzy or Jace....I mean I’m not sure I know everything that happened anyway...and I’ve spoken to Raphael only a little bit about what this might mean for the future--”

“--How about,” Alec interrupts calmly,” you start from the beginning. Whenever you’re ready.”

Simon swiftly inhales through his nose, before he blows out air through his mouth. _That will take not getting used to_ , Alec thinks.

“Well, um, as you probably already know, Clary and I grew up together. I spent a lot of time at her house, because of my mom...Anyway, when I met you, a few months before Clary had been told by her mother about the Shadow World, I think. Her mom wanted to give her time to adjust, I guess, before she passed. Dot was there too, and she told both of us about what to expect, after Clary blabbed to me as well. We’re best friends, you know? I wasn’t going to just leave her. She was there for me with my dad…”

“Anyways, Clary had always been taking me along on patrol sometimes, and I would hide when there were demons, but we also met up late to catch up at...this club. Apparently, Dot knew the owner, so Clary could get in pretty quickly, and I got to tag along. These parties were insane, though...I mean, who throws a birthday party for a _cat_?!”

“Simon,” Alec beckons.

Simon grins sheepishly, exposing a fang. “Right, sorry. Umm, so a few months ago, we were at this party at the club, Pandemonium--”

“--the Downworlder club?” Alec interrupts.

“Yea,” Simon nods twice. “Clary really wanted to go, and I figured she got Jace and Izzy to agree and that you said no or something.” Simon looks down at his hands.

They were getting off track, Alec thought, but he had to know. He exhales. “Simon,...did they mention me at all, something about an injury?”

Simon looks up. “I honestly don’t remember, man.” He looks at the blackout shades, as if confused as to their existence. “Oh, so yeah anyway, at the club I was approached by a woman with thick blonde hair and pale skin, like, you know…”

“Name,” Alec interjects.

Simon swallows. “Camille Belcourt.”

Alec stills. Camille was the former clan leader, Alec thinks. She was exiled for feeding on mundanes, but no formal proof had ever surfaced, nor had she. At least that was according to what he had read in the Institute. He’d have to talk to a more reputable source, he thinks.

Surely Jace and Izzy remember her from their countless training exercises on the particularly villainous Downworlders in New York history, _right_?! Even Clary had a chance of knowing to stay away, Alec thinks.

“What happened,” Alec whispers.

Simon sighs. “I take it you know a little about her, then. I’m honestly not sure what Jace and Izzy knew about her, but I think Clary was as blind as I was about her. I spoke with her for only a minute or so, the attention was...nice, I guess. She pulled away, though, after looking up towards the VIP section. I didn’t hear from her or see anything of her since until, well….last night.”

A bloody tear trickles down his face, his hand rising immediately to fling the liquid away. “I had honestly thought I forgot about her, but she was well...memorably creepy. Last night she finally found me alone and….”

More tears trickle down Simon’s face as he sobs. Alec looks back at his hands, finding it hard to be so intimate, to see Simon so exposed.

Alec places his hand behind his back and magicks a black washcloth from his room, handing to Simon.

“Thanks,” he sniffles gratefully.

Alec doesn’t need to know the rest of the details of last night to know whether Camille Belcourt played a role, nor does he need to figure out exactly when and where his siblings and Clary were during all of this. He’s not here on behalf of the Clave.

After Simon’s sobs decreased into small sniffles, Alec considers his next question.

“Simon,” Alec begins yet again, “What do you need right now? What can I do for _you_?”

Simon hiccups. “I...what do you mean?”

Alec tilts his head, his blue eyes still meeting Simon’s black ones. “You have a few choices. You can stay here, learn about your abilities and adjust to this new reality among your own. You can talk to Clary, and Izzy and Jace. You can figure out what you want to tell your family and who will do it. You can leave last night’s events behind, or you can file a formal report against Camille, either to the Clave or to Raphael and whatever Downworld protocols are set up. You can do all or none of those things. The choice is entirely _yours_ , Simon. I guess I’m just here to help you with that. So, what do you need right now?”

Simon’s mouth opens before snapping his jaw shut again. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he whispers.

Alec looks back at the door, sensing a guard still there. “I know what it’s like...to be different,” he starts. “I don’t know what you’re feeling right now, but I have had a day where everything...changes, when _you_ are different than you were the day before.”

“But you’re a Lightwood, Shadowhunter royalty. Clary said you were handed everything,” Simon replies before slapping his hand against his mouth. “Sorry. You’re being so nice, and I...well, Clary, she can be…”

Alec is not interested in centering his focus on Clary and her proclivities. _I have enough of that at the Institute_ , he thinks.

“It’s okay,” Alec says, too drained for more enlightening discussions. “You should rest. I’ll check in tomorrow, yeah?”

Simon’s state of shock must be as frequent as his nerd ramblings, Alec reasons. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” Simon scratches his the back of his neck.

Alec gets up and carries the chair back to the corner. He walks towards the door before stopping and swinging back to look at Simon. Alec’s hand slides into his back jeans pocket before handing Simon a small box. “I almost forgot. It’s for you.”

Before Simon can voice a “thank you,” Alec has opened and closed the door. Simon can hear the soft tread of the Shadowhunter’s feet as he walks along the corridor, but he is focused on the small, rectangular box in his hand. He opens the box, discarding the lid on the bed and immediately lifting a hand to cover his mouth as he sobs once again.

“Lily!” Simon calls out. 

The door slams open as Lily bolts toward him. “What happened? Are you alright?” She snaps.

“C-can you hang this for me, on the door frame?” Simon asks shyly.

Lily runs her finger along the silver carving, her finger remaining unharmed. She nods, grabs the box, and walks back over to the door. She lifts up the mezuzah and places it on the doorframe. It locks into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments!


	13. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec takes a break.

“What can I get you?”

Alec looks up from his focused examination of the wood paneling of the bar and finds himself sitting across from a curly-haired bartender with big brown eyes and a wary smile. 

_I look like a mundane in a Downworlder bar_ , he thinks. _She smells trouble_.

Alec’s brain was muddled, his conversation with Simon swirling with his head as he tried to put the pieces together. He couldn’t go back to the Institute, not yet, when he still hadn’t reported back to his parents. Not when his siblings still kept things from him.

_This wouldn’t have happened if Clary never showed up_ , he thought bitterly.

Alec also didn’t want to bother Tessa, who was probably still dealing with Madzie. He didn’t want any more bad news, at least at this point.

And so he ended up at the Hunter’s Moon, a Downworlder haven, glamoured skin and all.

_I guess I’m allowed here_ , Alec thinks. _So is Simon now…_

A sharp tap at the bar reminds Alec of the bartender’s presence. “Sorry,” Alec says. “Could I have a hot cocoa?”

The woman laughs. “How about one you drink at a bar?”

Alec smiles and nods. She walks through a backdoor, seemingly in the direction of the kitchen. As Alec waits, he looks around the bar and wonders whether his siblings ever come here.

He almost hopes they haven’t, since this is the kind of place he would have wanted to have been invited to, and now, this could be _his_ place. His refuge. _They can stick to the clubs_ , he snorts as his fist clenches and his nails indent his right palm.

Before Alec can stew in his misery, the bartender walks back through the kitchen doors holding a steaming mug. She places it in front of Alec before turning around and grabbing a bottle of bourbon.

Swirling a couple shots into the chocolatey mixture, she pushes the drink toward Alec. “Enjoy,” she winks.

Alec picks the mug up by the handle and blows across the liquid before taking a small sip. “Thanks,” he says. He hesitates. “I’m Alec.”

“Maia.” She brushes back a lock of hair, revealing a strip of neck with three thin red lines. Alec’s eyes linger on the scars.

Her eyes narrow. “So, what brings you to the Hunter’s Moon?” She asks.

Before Alec can swallow another sip of his cocoa and reply, a velvety voice behind him responds.

“Don’t worry, Maia dear, he’s one of us.” Alec turns to find Magnus, smiling down at him with his hands perched on his hips. 

Magnus’ presence affirms Alec’s suspicion that Izzy had been right when she said he needed a new wardrobe. _But my sweaters are so soft_ , he instinctively protests. Glistening in a burgundy tunic with gold embroidery, an array of beads drape his long neck. The tips of his hair are now a dark red, matching the thick lines framing his eyes and the paint on his nails. 

_Bewitching must be one of his magical abilities_ , Alec thinks.

“Hi Magnus,” Alec says shyly with a small smile.

“Alexander,” Magnus replies while sitting down on a neighboring stool and angling his body towards the shadowhunter. “Can I join you?”

Alec nods, surprised to see a familiar face and surprised that Magnus would want to sit with him.

“The usual?” Maia asks, tilting her head toward Magnus.

“Please,” he smirks as Maia grabs a martini glass and busies herself with grabbing and mixing ingredients.

“Do you...come here often?” Alec asks before cringing. There’s something about Magnus that leaves Alec,...well...speechless.

Luckily, Magnus laughs. “When you’ve been in New York as long as I have, you develop some routines. It’s also a good change of pace to step outside the confines of my loft or my establishments.”

_Like Pandemonium_ , Alec winces before schooling his face again, hoping Magnus didn’t misunderstand him, the day’s revelations swirling back to him.

Before Alec can reply, Maia slides a glass filled with clear liquid in front of Magnus. He snaps his fingers, and a wad of bills appear in her hand.

“For him as well,” Magnus says almost shyly as he meets Alec’s gaze.

Maia nods and smirks at the pair of them. Alec feels the heat of the blush on his cheeks and down his neck, made more prominent by his lack of visible runes. 

Alec doesn’t think he’s ever been flirted with before and, well, Magnus isn’t exactly... _subtle_. He’d probably find it endearing if he weren’t so shocked. Alec has always been...just _Alec_. Even now, as he discovers a little more about himself, he is in a constant state of hiding. His siblings have always been the outgoing ones, the special ones. It was always so easy for them, and well, Alec never felt noticed, but he never felt a connection with someone else either. Someone outside his family.

_Now is not the time to think about Izzy and Jace_ , Alec swallows a gulp of cocoa hastily, burning his tongue.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus leans against the bar, his head leaning on his arm.

“Sorry,” Alec shakes his head, trying to focus. “It’s been a hard day. A hard couple of days, in fact.”

Magnus hums for a moment. “If I may ask, what happened?” His eyes look directly at Alec’s with no malice but curiosity and concern.

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “Well, things have been shaky for a while, I guess...my siblings and I are, well, disconnected right now, and that has never happened before. And while I was...with you, a sort of friend of mine was murdered.” Alec flushes again, embarrassed by his ramblings.

Magnus freezes, his whole body tensing, before he inches a hand across the bar towards Alec, pausing only a couple inches away from his mug. “Alexander,” Magnus whispers. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Oh it’s okay, really,” Alec corrects him. “My friend. He was turned and...joined the New York clan. It’s just...sort of an adjustment.”

Alec thinks Magnus appeared to want to ask more questions but decided against it. _Alec, you barely know him. You can hardly read his mind_ , he chastizes himself.

Alec looks back at the rows of bottles behind the bar, awaiting an answer.

“I’m sorry that you’ve had a hard couple days, and of course I wish we met under more pleasant circumstances. I’m sure your own discovery has been quite trying for you as well,” Magnus says, following Alec’s eyes towards the bottles of liquor.

Alec shakes his head vehemently. He never wants Magnus to think that he is ashamed of his magic, or of any Downworlder. He may not be entirely honest about every facet of his situation, but he feels he must be clear about this.

Alec’s hand slides over Magnus’s, causing the experienced warlock to look back at the newer one. “Magnus, please understand. I could never be upset about…what I am. It’s an adjustment, yes, and I’m not ready to talk about everything to everyone yet, but...my magic, it’s a part of me. A part of me that was always there but was buried in secrecy and ignorance. A part of me that _deserves_ to be known.”

Alec jumps up from his stool, its legs skidding on the wooden floor, but his hand remains firmly pressed to Magnus’ own. “I have to go,” Alec says, his eyes narrowing with determination. 

Magnus sags. “Wait,” Alec says, squeezing Magnus’ hand, “Can I...see you again? Maybe here, next week?”

Alec could have sworn gold tinted off of Magnus’ eyes as his smile stretched across his face. “Darling,” Magnus scolds with fondness, squeezing Alec’s hand back, “you didn’t even need to ask.”


	14. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks with his sibling.

Alec slides open his bedroom door, a small smile emerging as he spots a sleeping figure on his cot. Although he resolved to talk with his siblings tomorrow, Alec felt a little comforted to see a sharp set of heels at the corner of his bed and a longer version of his own locks strewn across his pillow.

Alec couldn’t remember the last time Isabelle slept in his room. His room used to be a second home for his sister, and later when Jace arrived at the empty Institute, the small bed resulted in the three of them huddled together, arms clutching arms. The siblings grew up together, yes, but they also were _friends_ together, as the only children living at the New York Institute. The long halls of the Institute were their classroom, the city was their training ground, and Alec’s room was their hearth.

He used to solely blame the arrival of Clary and her sidekick on the disruption of his normalcy, but maybe his world was always going to change, Alec thought. His parents were always the strictest about his requiring permission to leave the Institute, and after a while, Jace and Izzy stopped inviting him to join them on their elusive wild adventures in the underground of New York. True, Alec had never particularly desired to go either, but now he wondered what he missed. _Maybe I was always different_ , Alec sighs. _Maybe we can’t go back_.

Alec quietly sets down his weapons in the corner of his room before shucking off his boots. He looks back at Izzy, whose eyes are still closed, before magicking on a new black t-shirt and his cozy black sweats. _A perk of being different_ , Alec thinks.

After watching her chest rise and fall, Alec walks over to his cot and sits on the edge of his bed, a hand extending to gentle nudge his sister’s shoulder. “Iz,” he says softly. A muffled groan leaves Izzy’s lips before her eyes blink open. She sits up immediately, swaying slightly as if she had forgotten where she was.

Alec held back his instincts to immediately apologize. He sat silently, as if giving permission for her to begin.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on your bed, hermano,” Izzy begins with a small smile before frowning. “I guess I didn’t sleep much last night, and I’ve been waiting a while.”

“I was busy,” Alec snaps, _cleaning up your messes_ , he wants to add.

“I know,” Izzy replies calmly, ignoring her brother’s surprisingly aggressive tone, “Jace has been covering for you with Mom all day. I think he’s still hoping you’ll cover his whipped ass,” she snorts.

Alec looks away, his eyes studying the detailing on the feathers of his arrows. “And you?” he whispers.

Izzy lifts her legs and crosses them on the bed, her foot grazing Alec’s thigh. “I texted Simon,” she says. “I heard you visited him today.”

“You should go,” Alec replies. “See him for yourself.”

“I will,” she replies quickly, nodding twice. Her foot pokes his thigh, deliberately this time, as if willing him to look at her. Alec’s eyes remain on his quiver.

“Alec,” Izzy pleads, “I’m so sorry I left you alone last night. I don’t know what I would do if anything ever happened to you…”

Alec finally looks at his sister. Her skin is sallow from sleep deprivation and probably from crying, Alec thinks, but he doesn’t really know how to read her anymore. 

He thinks back to his conversation with Simon. “Why did you leave me then?” Alec gets up and paces in front of his bed. “Was I really such a _burden_? Or did you think I, ever the good soldier, would just cover for you with Mom and pretend that you didn’t endanger a mundane and lead to a gross violation of the Accords?!”

“Alec, I--”

“--Or maybe,” Alec continues, “you’re just used to leaving me behind.” Alec pauses his pacing to look Izzy in the eye, desperately seeking answers. “You did leave me unconscious in a stranger’s apartment.” Alec seethes.

“We had no choice!” Izzy straightens her legs, her feet touching the ground as if to get up and pull Alec back onto the cot. She remains sitting. “Alec, Jace was a mess. We all were. He wouldn’t let go of you. He would have attacked the High Warlock if she didn’t kick him out first.”

“Then why didn’t you stay?” He says.

A tear falls down Izzy’s cheek before she swipes it away. “Alec, you almost _died_. My big brother who never gets injured, who always has my back, who worries about me more than my father, lay unconscious and _bleeding_.” She inhales swiftly through her nose. “Could you watch if it were me?” She whispers.

_Yes_ , he replies unconsciously, immediately, but as he looks at his sister, he thinks not of the rigorous military training they both had to endure too young but of the primary divide that was always there between them. _She looks so young_ , he thinks.

Alec forgets sometimes that now, as adults, the age difference between them still causes them to look at the world a little differently. Perhaps Izzy didn’t grow up as fast as Alec was forced to, he reflects. Isabelle was the darling of her father’s eye, but she was also under the watchful eye of her older brother. She could breathe a little more easily. _Be herself_.

“Izzy,” Alec sighs, “why did you go to Pandemonium that night?” He sits back down on his bed, the exhaustion of the past couple days wearing on him.

“Right after we left Manhattan, Clary had received a text from Simon that he was already waiting outside the club. We couldn’t just leave him there, alone. And Jace needed to calm down. I honestly thought taking his mind off of your injury could help. What would Mom have said if Jace ran back to the Institute, blabbing that we left you with a _warlock_? The bond was probably going crazy as it was.”

Izzy grabs Alec’s hand. “I didn’t believe Simon could get hurt. He’s _Simon_ , you know? And he was always around, and he always seemed fine. Clary never went too long without him, and Jace seemed okay with it, so what was the harm, right?” Izzy closes her eyes.

“I don’t know who you’re trying to convince, Iz,” Alec says softly. He lightly squeezes her hand before pulling his hand away.

“You know I have to report this. We don’t want the blood of Camille’s newest victim on our hands.”

“I know,” Izzy replies. “I don’t think Clary it will see it that way, though. Or Jace.”

“Why not Jace?” Alec asks. Clary, he can sort of understand. She was reckless, Alec thought, and she hadn’t been living in the Institute long enough to gain insight on military strategy or the long-term ramifications of a given problem in the Shadow World.

“Jace hasn’t been able to feel you for _months_ , Alec. He told Clary, and Clary told me. I guess he was hoping you would notice. He’s been so angry lately and you’ve been….well, you’ve been the happiest I’ve ever seen you,” Izzy admits.

“I thought he was blocking me out,” Alec says quietly, after a moment. “But, I also was...taking time for myself. He’s set to take over the Institute, which we all know had been my dream, and I’m supposed to...what? Just follow him along? Take orders from _Clary_?”

Alec was so sick of all the secrets, all of the lies. He gets up, walks over to his desks, and grabs the sparky blue envelope.

“Here,” he says to Izzy, handing her the invitation. “Read this.”

_You are cordially invited to an intimate dinner party at the New York residence of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. The theme of the evening: The Shadow World. Costumes required._

“I didn’t expect my brother to have the most exclusive invite in the Shadow World,” Izzy laughs after reading the note. “How did you get this?”

“Isabelle,” Alec starts. Izzy straightens. “I don’t like secrets, but I need you to keep this between us, for now. I need some time to figure things out before telling everyone else.”

“Sure, but I don’t see why a party is that big of a deal. Mom would freak, that I get, but Jace and Clary? Yea, they’ll be a little jealous…” Izzy’s voice fades away, waiting for Alec to continue.

Alec takes a big breath before exhaling. “I was invited because...I’m one of them.”

“One of whom?”

“The Downworld. After you dropped me off at Tessa’s, we discovered that I had demonic blood in my veins. It wasn’t too long until my magic was unlocked too. I’ve been working on it with Tessa ever since.”

Izzy looks away. “Alec, I know you’re exhausted, I am too--”

“Iz, look at me,” Alec commands. Izzy’s brown eyes meet Alec’s blue ones. Alec seals his eyes shut, releasing his glamour, before slowly reopening them.

Izzy’s jaw drops open. “Wha….How….”

“I don’t know,” Alec says. “I haven’t figured it out yet. But I’m trying to…”

Izzy blinks twice, as if attempting to waken from a dream. After a minute of quiet, Alec can no longer bear the suffocating silence. “Iz, I understand if--”

Before Alec can finish, Izzy leaps from her spot on the bed, the sudden motion causing Alec to momentarily panic. He soon relaxes as strong, warm, familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. Alec tentatively slides his arms around Izzy’s smaller body. She squeezes him in encouragement.

“We’re okay,...right?” Izzy whispers in Alec’s ear.

“Yea, Iz,” Alec replies, squeezing her back. “We’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kudos and comments, everyone!


	15. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec makes his next move in the chess game among players at the New York Institute. So do others.

A bark of laughter startles Alec as he enters the training room. Jace and Clary are sparring with wooden staffs, although Jace appears to be flirting more than actually attacking.

_One down, more to go_ , Alec thinks. He slept better than he had in months and woke up to the sharp elbows of his sister, stabbing him awake. Instinctively, Alec magicked one of her blankets to tightly wrap around her, immobilizing her limbs. Izzy had only laughed; she seemed more worried about his costume to Magnus’ party than his demonic power.

“You should think about a plus one,” Izzy winked. “I’m known to be great at parties,” she said as she sped off to her own room early that morning.

Alec didn’t think it was going to be that easy with Jace. _His first reaction to change is to do something drastic and stupid,_ Alec thinks. _What if he tells Clary?_

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Clary to know, exactly, but she was a bit of a wild card. He only recently connected the dots that the warlock who guided Clary into the Shadow World was the very one who voiced concern as to Alec’s presence at Tessa’s apartment. _Not too many people named Dot in the Shadow World,_ he thought bitterly. Clary must have spent more time with a warlock than he had.

Another giggle interrupts his musings. _Now or never_ , he sighs. He walks over to the couple, who have given up any pretense of sparring and are now sitting on the training mat, staffs lying a few yards away.

“Jace,” Alec calls, causing his brother to look up at him. Alec stops in front of them before squatting down to meet Jace’s eyes. “Can we talk for a sec? Privately?”

Jace looks at Clary before looking back at Alec, the twin grins having been erased from their faces. “Please,” Alec begs in a small voice.

Jace sighs before squeezing Clary’s knee. “We’ll talk later, yeah?” He tells Clary.

She rolls her eyes before getting up and picking up the two staffs. “I’ll see you in the Ops Center,” she calls back to Jace before exiting the training room.

Alec takes Clary’s place on the mat, sitting a few inches away from Jace.

“I wasn’t muting the bond,” Alec says. Jace whirls his head around to face him. “I honestly thought you were. I don’t know why it’s been this way, but I want to fix it.”

“Why would I be shutting you out, Alec?” Jace asks gruffly, turning back to stare at the rows of training equipment.

Alec sighs and scratches the back of his neck. “I don’t know, Jace. Why would I, though? We haven’t exactly been honest with each other in the last few months. I didn’t even know about what was going on with Simon.” 

He pauses. “When’s the last time it’s been just _us_? And don’t give me that crap that I haven’t been around for the last couple months, Jace. You and I have been different since the moment Clary showed up, and you know it.”

Jace’s fingernails suddenly seem to hold the all answers as he stares as hands. “Don’t make me choose, Alec,” he whispers.

Alec sucks in a deep breath. “Who’s making you choose, Jace?!” Alec yells. Alec thought Jace knew that Alec would never ask him to do that, _never_. Alec had never been that _petty_. Hell, he even made sure to train with Jace for exactly as long as he trained with Izzy growing up so they both wouldn’t feel left out. 

Clary, however, has clearly drawn a line. _Why does she hate me?_ Alec asked himself over and over again. He slides his hand over his abdomen and feels what he has been feeling for months: nothing.

Getting up from the floor, Alec marches back towards the entrance of the training room.

“Alec, wait!” Jace calls.

Sickened yet determined, Alec exits the training room and walks to the Head of the Institute’s office. He knocks on the door before immediately entering the familiar office, not waiting for an invitation to enter.

Maryse Lightwood stands behind her desk, her eyes locking on Alec’s. Across from her, sitting with her legs and arms crossed, is Clary, her expression smug.

“I think that’s enough for today, Clarissa,” Alec’s mother barks. “We’ll discuss this at a later time.”

Clary gets up from her perch as Alec enters the room. She nods in his direction before closing the office door behind her.

“Mom,” Alec begins, “last night vampire Camille Belcourt attacked a mundane, violating the Accords. I know she’s done this before, but the mundane survived this time. He was turned and is residing at the Hotel Dumort. His name is Simon Lewis, Clary’s childhood friend.”

Alec expected several reactions from his mother. He was trained as a soldier, and as such he went into most situations with a tactical assessment. Alec did not expect, however, to see his mother slump into her desk chair, sigh deeply, and run a hand through her tight ponytail.

“I assume Clarissa was involved in this mess?” she asks, resigned, as if she already knows her son’s response.

“Yes...so were Jace and Izzy. In a way, we were all a little responsible, but the New York Institute did endanger a mundane, and we are partly to blame. With your permission, I’d like to conduct a formal investigation against Camille, see if we can formally sentence her to prevent further attacks.” Alec finally sits down across from Maryse, crossing his feet and attempting to still his shaking hands.

“Alec, you know I can’t do that.” Maryse says, her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose. “Clarissa just came in here with a rather different perspective on the recent turn of events.”

_Great_ , Alec thinks, internally rolling his eyes. “What did she say,” he clenches his jaw.

Maryse looks into the blue eyes of her son, and for a moment, Alec swears her eyes glisten. “The Clave won’t believe me, Alec. They’ll side with _her_. I can shield you only for so long.”

“Shield me from what? What did she say?” Alec demands.

“Clarissa is the miracle of the Institute, of the entire Clave. She survived the wrath of Valentine, and she is the recipient of the Angel’s gifts. Her enhanced abilities are _revered_ , Alexander, not _feared_. And we both know how Jace is perceived. No matter what your bond is with him, you will never be considered for the responsibilities he will, nor will you be treated with the respect you deserve and he may or may not.”

Maryse stands and walks around her desk. She leans on it, inches before her son. “I can shield you from a formal complaint,” she says with a quiet voice, “but only for so long. You must start detaching yourself from the Institute. You will always be a soldier, and the Clave simply can’t spare any more deaths after the Uprising, but you must attend only the most standard of patrols. Steer clear of the Institute at all other hours.”

Alec stands, nodding at his mother, before walking to the door of her office. He wonders whether the events of the past few months rendered this result inevitable, or whether this had been the plan all along.

“I’ll pack my things tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the spirit of the holiday and ending on a positive note...I'm posting three chapters!


	16. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is re-introduced to another member of the Shadow World.

_How is your protegé?_

Tessa smiled at her second husband, a rare treat to see him in the flesh. Although they wrote to each other daily, Tessa knew that the Silent Brothers couldn’t spare him for much more than was allowed.

Jem had folded his robe over the arm of Tessa’s couch before resting there, revealing an white Oxford shirt and tan trousers. His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and dark runes stood out against the pale skin of his hands and forearms. His silver hair was longer than she remembered it last, but otherwise, he was just the same.

“You would like him, Jem,” she says, as she sits across from him on the couch, nursing a hot tea. “He is so much like you. He is quiet, yet so inquisitive. His ability to instill magic into weaponry has always been astounding, and recently he has a particularly affinity for glamour magic. Frankly, his magic is unlikely any I have ever seen, yet the boy merely nods and humbly accepts any feedback with grace. I hope you will meet one day,” Tessa finishes, wistful.

A loud knock at her door interrupted her daydream. Alec’s presence was so familiar to her wards that he had easily slipped by them and very well could have bypassed the door if he so chooses.

“It seems the Angel has granted a wish,” she winks, getting up to answer the door. 

“Alexander,” she says as she finds her favorite pupil dressed like an old, black sock, as per usual. He carries a matching duffle bag of equally suspect condition on his shoulder. “What a wonderful surprise!”

Alec grins at Tessa before heading towards her gray couch, freezing when discovering another person in the apartment.

Tessa places a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Forgive my manners. Allow me to introduce my husband, Jem Carstairs. Jem, this is my lovely student, Alexander.”

_You may know me better as Brother Zachariah._

A melodic voice rings through Alec’s head, and as he spots the familiar robe at the end of the couch, Alec remembers the concealed figure who conducted so many of the most important Nephilim ceremonies in Alec’s life as a Shadowhunter. The irony of the situation is not lost on him.

As if reading Alec’s mind, Jem, or Brother Zachariah, gets up from the couch and extends a hand towards Alec.

_The Clave does not know of the events that transpire within these walls. It does not concern them._

Alec sighs, relieved, and shakes Jem’s hand. Jem gestures back to the couch, and they both sit down as Tessa settles into the chair beside them.

“So, Alexander,” Tessa begins, “What brings you here today? I thought I would be seeing you in a couple days for our next lesson.”

Alec looks at Tessa before turning to look at Jem, before quickly looking away again. Although he trusts Tessa, he can’t say the same about her friends or even her family just yet. Especially family with ties to the Clave.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your evening,” he says quietly. “I was hoping to ask a favor,...but it can wait…” his eyes drift towards the door.

_I conducted your parabatai ceremony, you know._

Alec flinches. His current physical connection to Jace was tenuous at best, and his frustration with the current state of havoc only exacerbates it.

Unfortunately for Alec, Brother Zachariah seems rather unfazed, his face barely indicately signs of movement as his voice booms through his head once again.

_Your parabatai is one of the descendents of our dearest friend, Will Herondale. Will was my parabatai and Tessa’s first husband. He had your looks and the wildness I saw in Jace. We will watch over him as we protect all of our family._

Alec chokes on air and gets up, walking briskly to the door, slinging the strap of his bag quickly across his shoulders. 

“Alexander, wait! What is wrong?” Tessa asks. “What is it you need?”

Alec didn’t know what to say to his mentor. Tessa may have been the first person to recognize his magic, and she may have been the one to nurture such a gift, but Alec didn’t think he could bear another person choosing Jace over him. Alec didn’t realize giving up part of his soul would mean so much more when he grew up. He felt like he gave up his life for Jace, part of his happiness. 

“I’m sorry I have to go,” Alec lies, “It was nice seeing you again. Both of you. Goodbye.” Alec grabs the door before slamming it behind him. Tessa quickly reopens it, seeing only the silver shimmer of a closing portal.

She slowly closes her door again, leaning on it while looking towards the living room where Jem still sat on her couch. She could hardly blame Jem for his apathy, as was the way of the Silent Brothers, but his calm face only furthered her distress. 

Tessa had never questioned what was going on in Alec’s life beyond the confines of his magic lessons. Sure, they discussed his education and his weekly application of the skills and spells he has learned, but life as a Shadowhunter was rarely discussed. Tessa had even forgot Alec had a parabatai, whom she had met at the very same time.

She walks towards Jem with determination. “Tell me everything you know about the New York Institute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm sorry that Alec still has to suffer! Fear not, Alec and Tessa's relationship will mend, but his worlds needed to meet, and the difference between chosen family and blood relation is an important theme throughout this story.


	17. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec nurses another drink at the Hunter's Moon as he formulates a plan.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again so soon,” Maia grins as she wipes the wooden surface of the bar with a dishtowel. She wears her standard all-black uniform, as if she could run off and fight demons after stirring a martini.

Alec plops onto a barstool and dumps his duffle onto the neighboring stool, hoping to scare off guests. He slides his elbows onto the bar and settles his fists on his cheeks.

Yea, me too.” Alec sighs. “I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“That explains the bag.” Maia frowns, tilting her head in concentration. “What about your beau?”

Alec flushes. “I barely know Magnus,” he concedes.

_I barely know anyone_ , he sulks. He’d be lying if he said he weren’t a little bit excited to leave the Institute, at least as a residence, as excruciating as it had also been. His magic lessons had been the highlight of his days, hell, his entire life, and Alec fantasized about daily magic use with Tessa, perhaps even helping her with her High Warlock responsibilities at some point. He forgot that, she too, had a life beyond their relationship.

_Her family was his_ , he thinks. Alec never asked Tessa what her relationship with the Nephilim in general was, as he didn’t want to intrude on her privacy. He had also feared the worst. The Clave’s history with warlocks was...delicate at best, what with warlock marks considered trophies even today at some institutes. He never would have imagined that Tessa could somehow be intertwined with the likes of Jace Herondale. He wondered if Tessa had ever met Clary, perhaps through Dorothea. After all, their last names were very similar. The Shadow World was much more interwoven that he was lead to believe, he begrudgingly admits.

“So what can I get ya?” Maia interrupts his internal stewing. Alec looks over her head at the list of beers on tap and grimaces.

“I honestly don’t know...I rarely drink.”

“How about I surprise you?”

For the first time all day, the corners of Alec’s lips flare up. “Okay.”

Alec subtly glances around the rest of the bar, relieved to be anonymous in a crow, all of whom appear unfamiliar. He would be happy to see Magnus, again, Angel forbid, and he wouldn’t mind checking in with Simon. Still, it’s nice to have a moment to himself, however temporary it will be before his responsibilities pile on up again. There is that issue of homelessness, he thinks flippantly.

With the secret of his abilities--Shadowhunter and warlock alike--bound to be revealed, Alec supposes it’s time to investigate the source of his hybrid heritage. Yet, he couldn’t go asking about it directly, he thinks dejectedly, and there was a lot going on in the Downworld as it was. Who, after all, was going to investigate Simon’s death? He barely touched base with Tessa about Madzie...who was keeping her safe?

Alec reluctantly sat up, releasing his right hand from the pressure of his right cheek, and flicked his wrist. In front of him appeared a thin, black, leather-bound notebook. He flicked his wrist again, a silver ballpoint pen dropping onto the cover.

“I wish I could do that,” Maia startles him, sliding a large, shiny copper mug next to his left arm. “My textbooks are super heavy.”

Alec must have forgotten where he was, he reasons. He’s never done magic in front of anyone before. Anyone that wasn’t Tessa. 

Startled, Alec quickly grabs the cup, some of its contents sloshing out and dampening his hand, before taking a small sip. The taste of sugary ginger touches his tongue.

“Thanks,” he says to Maia, who still hovers over him. “What’s this called?”

“Oh, uh, a Moscow Mule.” Maia seems not the type of person to be startled or stuttering. He knows when people what something from him, he sighs.

“What?” He says, a little sharply. “Do you want me to make your textbooks seem lighter, or something?”

Maia laughs. Alec must seem harmless to her, he resolves. She must deal with all sorts of drunken delinquents in this haunt.

“That would be fantastic, actually, but it wasn’t what I was going to ask you.” She leans over, as if her werewolf abilities also included a bubble of secrecy. “Why don’t you have anywhere else go?” She asks bluntly, but quietly.

Alec was too tired to be anything but direct. “I was kicked out.” 

“Why?”

“Let’s say I’m not the most...favored. The whole warlock bit doesn’t help matters.” Alec has finished the last drop of his drink, but he continues to swirl around his cup, as if nursing it.

“Do you have a job?” She asks.

He squints his eyes, confused. “Yes, I guess it’s...part-time now, though.”

“Do you have, say, five hours a week to spare?” Maia asks.

Alec thinks about it. He needs to be focused. He’s tired of just being reactive at this point. With the parabatai bond out of whack as it is, what would happen to him if he were de-runed? How would his magic even react? Plus he’d need to retrain his magic to battle demons without his bow and arrows. My babies, he looks down at his bag.

After a minute, Alec answers Maia. “Time is tight right now, so it would have to depend. That’s the best I can give right now. Why are you asking?”

Maia gestures towards the kitchen door. “There’s a spare room in the back. It’s not much, but it’s functional. Work five hours at the bar every week, and it’s yours.”

Alec can’t help but think back to Simon’s words to him the other day. “Why are you being so nice to me?” He asks, his hand still clutching the empty copper mug.

Maia shrugs. “I stayed there for a while after I joined the pack. It’s where we keep strays. Plus,” she grins, “I think you’d be a rather useful stray, what with your wrist flicking and all.” She winks.

Alec pretends to think over his options. “Make it four hours and you’re on.”

“Add in the textbook trick, and it’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'll be able to get anything out this holiday weekend, but rest assured, this story will keep going and is coming along!


	18. Barter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa visits the Institute.

“Tessa, dear, why must I lie to the Head of the New York Institute, again? Not that I mind, but you aren’t exactly a wards specialist.” Magnus’s voice echoes throughs Tessa’s phone as she paces around her cozy Manhattan apartment. 

“Magnus,” she says, exasperated, “I have to figure out what is going on over there. There is a mystery that must be solved, and I do not want to get you involved just yet. I will forward the full fee to you, scout’s honor.”

Magnus snorts. “Like you were ever a girl scout,” he murmurs. “Very well, though you must give me an update tonight. Seeing as you're not masquerading as me, this time, I don't see what could go terribly wrong.” She hears burning in the background. “The Lightwoods have been informed via fire message, so you should be able to swing by there anytime today. All the more time for me to prepare for tonight’s festivities.”

“Magnus you don’t expect me to wear--”

“What’s that?! Tessa?! Tessa?! You’re breaking up--”

“--Magnus!”

“See you tonight!” Magnus hangs up.

Tessa grins at herself as she pockets her phone. Despite her complaining, she was excited to dress up a little, let her hair down, so to speak. _This last month had not been the easiest_ , she reasons.

Tessa had gotten no further in her investigation as to Madzie’s imprisonment or the reason behind the taking of her blood. So far the girl was staying with Catarina, who as a nurse and the least suspicious of the group, seemed like the safest option. Tessa spent much of her time poring over her books and those of her friends, trying in vain to find an unusual use for warlock blood. She had more time to spare than she preferred, for the magic lessons she grew to excitedly anticipate were continually postponed.

She had not seen Alexander since he had left her apartment as unexpectedly and abruptly as he had entered it.

Tessa spent a good period of that evening and the next morning grilling her second husband about the recent history of the New York Institute. _That was not my first choice in couple activities_ , she grumbled. Tessa would be the first to admit that she was fairly detached from the Nephilim community. She did not realize, however, that Jem had bore witness to many of the pivotal events of Alexander’s childhood.

Some of what Jem had told her was rather unsurprising. Alec Lightwood was the first son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Heads of the New York Institute. He grew up a soldier, the officer in charge of his younger siblings in an Institute heavily decimated by the attacks during the Uprising. Alec struggled with bearing runes, just like Tessa always has, until his parabatai ceremony with Jace Herondale.

_In retrospect, the permanent bonding to another Shadowhunter must have rectified that balance of demon and angel blood within the boy_ , Jem had said. _We would have to analyze the use of his runes further to determine whether both angelic and warlock magic are used simultaneously, even as one_. Tessa doubted that Alexander would consent to be treated like a lab rat. He’s been through enough, she thought. 

Despite the infamy of his parents, Alec was known as a competent, rule-abiding Shadowhunter as well as a skilled archer. Yet, despite a clean file, Jem had said that the Herondale boy was known as the most skilled fighter of the Nephilim and the darling of the Institute. His promotion to Institute Head was a foregone conclusion, apparently, and the Clave was only waiting until Clary Fray was more prepared to promote the pair together.

Although Tessa knew little of the golden boy she was linked to by blood, she knew much more about the wunderkind Clarissa. Raised by Jocelyn and Dorothea, Clary had been shielded from the Nephilim community but not sheltered from the Shadow World. Tessa herself had been present when Jem conducted her first Shadowhunter ceremony, receiving her first Rune at the first signs of adolescence. With the help of Dot, Clary had nurtured her rather unique angelic abilities, opening portals and shooting rays of sunlight from her fingertips. As Jocelyn’s health declined, Clary’s transition into the New York Institute was thoroughly planned and, to Tessa’s limited knowledge, rather seamless.

As an adult, standing in Tessa’s living room, inches from the door, Clary had seemed the least affected by Alec’s injured state. Tessa wondered if Clary even recognized her from her childhood, as she was too preoccupied with saving Alec’s life to ask.

_Well, no time like the present_ , Tessa sighs. She has given Alec enough time to stew, she reasons.

Opening a portal, Tessa steps through before marching up the steps of the New York Institute and knocking thrice on the door. A lovely smile framed by raven-black hair greets her.

“High Warlock! How wonderful it is to see you. You may not remember me, but I am Isabelle Lightwood, Alec’s sister.” She leans in, whispering, “Thank you again for saving him, and everything else, of course.”

“Please call me Tessa, and it is my pleasure,” Tessa replies.

Izzy extends her arm towards a long hallway, and the pair walk together into the center of the Institute.

This was not what Tessa expected. A warm greeting from a Shadowhunter? _Perhaps the current Lightwoods were a rare breed_ , she muses. And Tessa was not quite certain of how to explain her relationship with Alexander. It sounded as if Isabelle knew of his warlock abilities, but how much did she know, and who else did? Although her own Nephilim heritage was no secret, Tessa rarely disclosed it, having been forgotten by the mortal communities of the Shadow World.

“Where is our dear Alexander, then? In the training room, perhaps?” Tessa wonders aloud.

Izzy halts abruptly before turning to face Tessa. “Tessa,” Izzy begins slowly, “Alec hasn’t lived at the Institute for weeks.”

Tessa felt as if her blood were draining from her face. When had a Shadowhunter ever live outside of an Institute? Tessa flicks her wrist, quickly forming a magic bubble of secrecy around the pair.

“Was he discovered?” Tessa asks.

“No,” Izzy replies quickly. “But things haven’t been exactly great for him either..let’s say he’s not exactly in charge.”

Tessa nods, “Yes, but how does the promotion of Clary and Jace pertain to Alexander?”

Izzy blinks. “Clary and Jace haven’t been promoted,” she snaps. “Well, not yet anyways. How do you even know that?”

“I have my sources.” Tessa replies.

Izzy sighs, scratching her neck. Tessa’s heart squeezes, the gesture reminding her so much of Alexander. “You should really talk to Alec,” Izzy says after a minute. “He'll be at Magnus' tonight, but you’ll find him at the Hunter’s Moon most other times.”

“Thank you,” Tessa says, before popping the secrecy bubble and clenching her jaw, smiling her fakest smile. “Now, let us get started on those wards, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter and see where I'm going with the Clary origins story divergence. I have up to Chapter 20 in drafts ready to be published, and I have a good chunk of Chapter 21 written. I have a very busy next few weeks with important professional obligations, but I will try to post as frequently as possible. If you have a preference (a chapter as often as possible versus a few chapters less frequently), please let me know.


	19. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Magnus.

Alec smiles as one hand clutched a magical tome while the other pressed the buzzer to Magnus Bane’s apartment.

“WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK?!” a voice shrieks from the intercom.

Alec laughs. He’d never been to Magnus’ apartment, but this was just what expected.

“Hi Magnus,” he calls out. “It’s me. Alexander. I have your book.”

“Darling!” Magnus’ voice rings cheerily through the static. “Come on up!”

Alec pushed open the door and began walking up to the penthouse floor. It had been only a couple days since he’d last seen Magnus, their weekly dates at the Hunter’s Moon a glowing highlight of an unusual month in Alec Lightwood’s schedule.

Alec spent most of his time at the Hunter’s Moon, working the bar or tucked away in a vacant booth at the back. He still went on patrol, and Alec often slipped in and out of the Institute’s scant library, but the vast majority of his days was spent researching and investigating. He pored over the texts he had borrowed from Magnus and from Tessa, taking detailed notes on the history and creation of hybrid warlocks. He had even bought a few spell books from Garroway Books, occasionally stopping to chat with the werewolf owner. To anyone else, he looked like an overworked college student or a tortured artist, the pages of his notebook glamoured with drawings of the superheroes Max loves in his graphic novels.

Maia often joined him at the booth, pouring over her marine biology textbooks. She reminded him a lot of Jace, fierce and often feral in the presence of a fight but boisterous and flippantly cocky while teaching Alec the nuances of cocktail preparation. Alec still felt despairingly empty whenever he thought of his parabatai, but the beginnings of new friendships in the Downworld made Alec feel a little lighter. Simon often joined them in the evenings, pestering Alec at the bar during his shifts or scribbling down song lyrics in the booth. Alec was fairly sure that _his_ presence was not the one Simon sought out, but Alec rarely complained. Plus, it gave Alec the opportunity to further his skills in glamour magic, reimagining a glass of blood as a cocktail or even a cup of tea.

It hadn’t taken long for Maia to figure out Alec’s dual nature as both Shadowhunter and warlock. Isabelle’s visit to the establishment hadn’t helped matters. One look at Izzy and Maia blurted out, “You look related.” Alec had been worried that he would lose yet another residence to the prejudice against the blood in his veins, but after a long talk with the curly-haired werewolf, including a more detailed sob story about his past eviction, their relationship seemed the same as it had begun. _Perhaps that had more to do with Isabelle than anything else_ , Alec had thought. _She was rather convincing_.

His routine settled and his residence secured, Alec thought it was time to tell Magnus. He still hadn’t talked with Tessa, but the fear of discovery at the Institute lessened as he grew more and more detached from his previous life. Alec wasn’t sure how frequently Magnus talked with Tessa: Magnus always kept their conversations light, keenly perceptive that Alec needed a little time. 

Alec smiled as he reached the door to Magnus’ mysterious loft. Magnus had always been like that: gently pushing, but keeping a safe distance, as if waiting for Alec to make the next move. A gentle caress of his hand, a soft kiss on the cheek, nothing more, but nothing less. Alec supposed immortality granted someone a little patience.

As if he knew Alec was there, which he probably did, Magnus swings open his door with a flick of a wrist, his eyes and mouth beaming back at him.

“What a lovely surprise, Alexander. Come on in.” Magnus says jovially. Alec smiles back at him and follows him into a heavily cushioned, overwhelmingly maroon living room. Eclectic but cohesive, the room is covered in rugs, cushions, and plush chairs as well as framed by stuffed bookshelves. Alec thinks he’s the youngest thing here.

Alec sits down against a golden cushion and looks back up at Magnus. Unlike his usually vibrant ensembles, Magnus is draped in white, sparkling with tints of silver thread. The tips of his hair sparkle in a mixture of silver and gold, and the lines around his eyes are stark white and thinner than his standard black kohl.

He supposes he should say something rather than gawking at Magnus. “You look nice,…uh, different,” he stutters. Magnus’ smile widens. 

“Well you caught me in the middle of my preparations for the evening’s festivities, Alexander,” Magnus replies. “The final touches will be applied in a few hours.”

Magnus extends his hand towards Alec’s, and Alec hands over the tome with a quick nod. “Speaking of which,” Magnus continues, “Is there any reason for this unexpected visit? Not that it is unwanted, mind you, but we both know you could have very well handed this to me in a few hours.”

Alec straightens. “Yes…there’s something I’ve been wanting to talk with you about.” Alec waits, and Magnus gets the hint and sits next to Alec on the loveseat. Alec hesitantly reaches from Magnus’ hand, who in turn meets Alec’s between them. Alec intertwines their fingers.

“As you know, I’ve been living at the Hunter’s Moon for about a month now, after…my parents kicked me out.” Magnus nods, frowning. 

“I haven’t seen my youngest brother in a long time, and my current relationship with my adoptive brother is…strained, but my sister and I are doing okay. It’s been an adjustment for both of us, really, that I suddenly have these warlock abilities. They’re like the answer to every question but at the same time the cause of even more questions, you know?” Alec looks down at their joined hand, loosening his hand a bit but still clutching Magnus’. Alec hadn’t even realized that he had begun squeezing the circulation out of both their hands.

“Darling,” Magnus says softly. He tentatively grazes Alec’s left cheek with his free hand, beckoning his eyes upward. “What is it?” He asks.

“I’d like you to meet my sister tonight, if it’s okay for me to bring her,” Alec says quietly.

Magnus laughs and leans back against the sofa cushion. “Of course, darling. Any family of yours is welcome at mine. But why were you so worried?”

Alec squeezes his eyes shut. “Her name is Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood…That’s my surname.”

Alec sheds the glamour along his skin, his Deflect rune now peaking out from the collar of his sweater. Alec didn’t know whether Magnus had any relationship with his parents beyond the professional transactions of installing wards, but he did know that Shadowhunter surnames were fairly well known. Especially those who lead the nearest Institute.

Alec blinks open his eyes, finally gazing at Magnus. The warlock in front of him seems frozen in a state of shock. _I’ll take confusion over anger_ , he thinks.

“So your parents…” Magnus stutters. His eyes roam the apartment.

Alec sighs. “…are Robert and Maryse Lightwood. I was raised at the New York Institute, and I lived there until recently. Before Tessa, all I’d known was the life of a Shadowhunter. I fought demons and trained with my parabatai, never once knowing about my magic or my warlock blood. I still don’t know why I am the way that I am.”

Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand, as if begging him to look at him. “I also never knew…about these.” 

Alec’s silver eyes shine at Magnus, staring directly at Magnus’ brown ones. He knew his warlock mark was the physical manifestation of his magic, a way of defining him as a member of the race, but it was very personal as well. With every reveal, Alec felt as if the viewer were staring at a small corner of his soul. He hoped Magnus, a fellow warlock, would understand the gesture for what it was: an act of unmitigated honesty.

Magnus gasps, blinking furiously. “Oh, Alexander,” he cries. 

Alec waits, unsure whether he will be crushed into a hug or kicked out of Magnus’ life forever. Alec knows that Magnus has been friends with Tessa for longer than several of Alec’s lifetimes, so a small fire of hope remains as he anxiously sits, lingering.

After a moment, Magnus lifts his free hand again and rests on his jaw, his thumb grazing his cheek. “They’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “You’re so, so brave, darling.”

A tear dribbles onto Magnus’ hand. Alec squeezes their hands together and hiccups.

“I kn-knew you’d understand. Magnus, I knew. I j-just wanted to be ready.” Alec stammers, his front teeth piercing his bottom lip.

Magnus’ fingers curl and slide back and forth along Alec’s cheek, as if petting a kitten rather than the military-trained and magic-wielding soldier before him. “It’s alright, darling.” Magnus purrs. 

They sit there in silence, staring at each other as tears drip down their faces, until Magnus closes his eyes. He re-opens them, and bright gold sparkles in place of white and brown, black circles replaced by long, black diamond slits.

Alec, too overwhelmed to form anymore words, reaches with his hand and cups Magnus’ face, mirroring Magnus’ position. He leans forward, his silver eyes never straying from Magnus’ golden ones, and halts just a couple inches from Magnus’ face, awaiting permission. Just as slowly, Magnus leans forward in response, and his lips touch Alec’s in a whimpering kiss.


	20. Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec attends Magnus' party and networks.

Alec waited with Izzy at the door of Magnus’ apartment, where he’d been only a few hours ago. Before the party, he'd had to cover a shift at the bar, relieving Kaelie, a brunette Seelie Knight with as much fire as Maia, an exuberance couched only by her perspicacious way with words.

He was glad to have time apart today from Magnus, having had a lovely but emotional afternoon together. There was still so much to discuss, about each of them individually and about how they fit together, but Alec figured they had some time. 

When Izzy arrived at the bar to head off to the party, even she had poked fun at his constant, unconscious caressing of his own lips that day. “Someone’s happy,” she had winked. The source of Alec’s happiness became less and less subtle through his preparation for the party. From his asking for outfit advice to his ability to portal to the door of Magnus’ apartment, Izzy could probably tell that something was going on.

“Stick with me, Iz,” Alec says as the door swings open. They walk into the apartment, and as soon as she spots Maia tending the bar, Izzy darts off in her direction. _Typical_ , Alec rolls his eyes fondly. Alec knew Izzy could handle herself, and while the impetuousness of his siblings had gotten to him in the past, Alec couldn’t help but be relaxed as he surveyed the large room full of familiar faces.

Magnus’ living room seemed to double in size. Couches and chairs were pushed to the edges of the room, and gone was the maroon theme. In its place, royal blue lined the furnishings, and above his head, silver and gold streamers were artfully draped from the air and across the bookcases. Around a dozen people mingled in small groups, some sitting on chaises, others standing around the bar.

Warm, muscled arms circle his stomach. Alec smiles and leans back. “Hi, Magnus.”

“Hello, darling. Having a good time?”

Alec laughs. “I only just got here. I would introduce you to my sister, but she abandoned me as soon as the door opened. She typically bolts and finds better company.”

“No such thing,” Magnus retorts, turning Alec around to face him but still holding him close. “I look forward to meeting her, since she is, after all, related to you.”

Alec smiles, Magnus’ complete costume now in view. Hovering behind Magnus are two white, feathered wings flapping lightly in the air. _Raziel must be jealous_ , Alec thinks.

Magnus steps back before extending a hand for Alec to take. “Come,” he grins, “There are people here I want you to meet.”

They walk over to where Raphael and Lily are sitting. Alec is not surprised to find Raphael in a suit nearly identical to the one he was wearing when he met the man. Lily, on the other hand, was wearing a dark brown dress and a headband with large, brown ears sticking up.

“Darling, may I introduce--”

“Hi Raphael, Lily. Good to see you again,” Alec cuts in. Before they can reply, Alec says, “I hear Simon’s adjusting well.”

Raphael nods. “He says you’re looking into his murder.”

Alec pales, looking away. He had been hoping to avoid talking business that evening. Alec had indeed asked Simon what his thoughts were on Camille and on exacting justice. Alec wasn’t sure what Simon’s current relationship with Clary or the Institute was, but he wanted to give him the option in case his mother truly meant what she said when she implied that the matter would likely be dismissed. Alec was sniffing around for clues anyway, he figured. 

“Simon wants me to,” Alec says quietly. True, Simon had agreed, but Alec hadn’t exactly asked the New York vampire clan. He had been hoping to avoid any jurisdictional issues now that he was separating himself from the Institute.

“We know,” Lily pipes in. “No Shadowhunter has bothered before. You can come in for interviews sometime next week, after dark of course.”

Magnus likely notices that Alec is too stunned to answer, for he chooses this moment to settle back into the conversation. “I didn’t know you already met. Alexander, Raphael is one of my oldest friends. We met when Raph was only fifteen.”

Alec looks back at Raphael, who looks not one year older. _That doesn’t tell him anything_ , he thinks.

“And Lily, dear,” Magnus transitions smoothly, “Your costume is just delightful.”

Lily grins, fangs displayed proudly. “Cool wings. These guys barely made an effort.”

“I think Alexander gets away with it,” Magnus laughs, squeezing their hands as tightly as he had earlier that day. Although Alec’s eyes were as blue as the fabrics of the apartment, his skin was covered in runes, accentuated by the tight, black short-sleeved t-shirt Izzy convinced him to wear. Tight leather pants hugged his legs, gearlike in appearance but impractical in reality. Although he didn’t bring in any physical weapons, Alec wore his arm guard and his fingerless gloves to complete the ensemble.

Izzy had given him a once over at the bar before declaring, “Something’s missing.” After thinking about it, Alec glamoured his boots silver.

“Now you must excuse us,” Magnus continues, “for Alexander must be given a drink. More blood?” After the vampires shake their heads, Alec gives them a small wave as Magnus drags him over to the bar.

Maia stands behind the bar, still chatting with Izzy. Shedding her usual uniform of a black t-shirt and jeans, Maia wears a dark red dress with long flowy sleeves. Plastic red horns are clipped into her hair.

“Hello, Maia. Thanks again for doing this. We’ll have two drinks, please.” Magnus says with a smile.

“Thanks again for hiring me,” Maia winks. “Alec, long time no see.”

Alec grins. “Hey Maia.” He turns towards his sister. “Magnus, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Isabelle.”

She immediately extends her hand towards the warlock, palm facing down. “My friends call me Izzy,” she winks.

Magnus laughs, before gently gripping her hand and kissing the back, as not so subtly requested. “It’s a pleasure, Izzy. You are as beautiful as your darling brother.”

Isabelle had not been unprepared for tonight’s soirée. Her near translucent dress consisted of multiple layers of pinks, greens, and browns, and a crown of pink flowers sat on top of her curled hair. Izzy had forced Alec to glamour the occasional twinkle into the hem of her dress. _Fairy lights were very in_ , she had said.

Alec’s blush deepens as Izzy’s grin widens. “Why, thank you, charming sir. Although have you seen his eyes? Even a delectable creature such as myself cannot compete,” Isabelle smirks.

Alec looks back at Magnus, whose smile softens as he gazes back at Alec. “I have,” Magnus whispers, only to Alec. Touched, Alec leans in and quickly kisses his cheek, replacing his lips with his hand in a tender caress.

A heavy cough interrupts them. “Still here,” Izzy says cheerfully, holding in a snort. Alec swears a light blush tints Magnus’ cheeks.

Maia holds out her hands, a martini in her right hand and a lemon drop in her left. “Drink up, lovebirds.”

“Thanks, Maia,” Alec replies. He turns and sees a small figure sitting in the corner. “Magnus, I’ll be right back. You guys good?” He asks. He figures they’ll talk about clothes, or shopping, or...something like that.

Izzy laughs, a hand already snaking around Magnus’ arm. “Oh, don’t worry, brother, I won’t reveal all of your secrets...yet.” Maia and Magnus join in laughing as Alec rolls his eyes and walks towards the small figure he hasn’t seen in a while.

He stops a few feet in front of the young girl before crouching down and opening his arms. “Madzie!” He smiles. “How’s my favorite little sorceress?” Madzie smiles and runs over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He immediately stands up and spins her around, causing her to giggle.

“We’ve been replaced, Luke,” Catarina says behind Alec’s shoulder. Alec turns, cradling Madzie, only to find Catarina and Luke smiling at them. Catarina wore her usual blue scrubs, but a light pink flower poked out from behind her ear, matching Madzie’s poofy pink dress. Alec had met Luke only a couple of times at his bookstore, but Alec thought his black, leather jacket and thick black boots reminded him of a Shadowhunter.

“Hi guys,” Alec says, before grinning back down at Madzie. “Sorry to steal this one away.”

“Not at all,” Cat replies, waving her hand. “Madzie’s been looking forward to seeing you again, haven’t you, sweetie?”

Madzie tucks her head into Alec’s chest, and whispers, “I’m a princess.”

“Queen, actually,” Cat laughs. She points up to her flower. “I, of course, am her Knight.”

“Your highness,” Alec whispers back at Madzie, before booping her nose. She giggles again. “I must return you to your Knight. For your protection, of course,” Alec says as he passes Madzie back to Cat. 

Madzie immediately snuggles into Cat’s chest and closes her eyes. “It is past her bedtime,” Cat says. “Good to see you both,” she nods as she heads towards Magnus, presumably off to give her goodbyes.

That leaves Alec and Luke alone. “So Alec,” Luke starts, “How are you enjoying the last magical tome you saved me the luxury of storing?”

Alec laughs. “It’s great, thanks. I haven’t found what I’m looking for, yet, so I’ll probably stop by soon, maybe sometime next week.”

Luke nods. “You’re always welcome, of course. If I may ask, what is it you’re looking for?”

Alec looks away. “Well, I’m looking for more information on the recent history of the New York Shadow World,” he says quietly.

Before Luke can answer, Alec’s favorite voice slips into their conversation. “Lucien! Just the man I was looking for. I see you’ve already met Alexander.” Magnus slips his arm under Alec’s, and Alec smiles back at him in return.

Luke’s gaze tilts downward at their conjoined limbs. “I didn’t know you guys knew each other,” he says. He looks back at Magnus. “How can I be of service?”

Magnus glances at Alec before looking back at Luke, his eyes narrowing with determination. “We need some information,” Magnus says, “but a party is not the time for serious matters. Perhaps we can stop by next week, when the shop is closed?”

“Sure,” Luke replies, his mouth momentarily frowning in confusion before tilting up again in a small smile. “Come by on a Saturday,” he adds.

“Wonderful,” Magnus replies. He once again makes excuses before dragging Alec off yet again, this time in the direction of the windows. 

“Magnus, wait!” Alec laughs. “Where are we going?”

Magnus stops at the window before turning back around and putting his hands back on his shoulders. “There’s so much to do, so much to say, Alexander,” Magnus sighs, “but this must be done first.”

Magnus pulls on a lever formerly unseen by Alec as a glass door opens on a balcony. “I’ll be back when you’re finished,” he says cryptically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post as much as I can this week, since I will probably have to take next week off for job reasons.
> 
> Bonus points go to whomever can figure out the meaning behind the pattern in the chapter titles!


	21. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is shared and plans are formulated on Magnus' balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experimented with a few longer chapters. Enjoy!

Alec steps onto the large terrace, a shiver tingling down his spine as he lamented his short sleeves. He quickly mutters a heating spell as he looks out at the New York skyline. _I didn’t even reach for my stele this time_ , Alec thinks proudly. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the other figure on Magnus’ balcony.

Familiar brown waves flow over the thick hood of a Silent Brother’s robe, but where a rectangle of thick, beige cloth normally covers the body from shoulder to ankle, the cloth is tailored and belted like a thin trench coat. The coat was another reminder to Alec how intertwined his world was with hers.

Alec often forgets that Tessa is a hybrid of warlock and Shadowhunter, just like he is. She is so enmeshed in the warlock community, and as the introducer of magic to him, Tessa is often associated with his magical side in his mind. He tried to remember that they were the only ones they knew of to share this dual nature, to feel both included and excluded from two parts of themselves and the two communities they inhabited.

Alec joins her at the edge of the balcony, their bodies angled towards the East River as they lean on the railing. “Hi, Tessa,” Alec says softly. He tilts his head toward her. “It’s good to see you.”

“You know,” Tessa says, looking out at the city, “You reminded me so much of my husbands when we first met. We all met when we were so young, and you were the first shadowhunter I met in a long time who looked at me for beyond what I could offer as a costly service. I think you also reminded me of the time when I was first learning how to control my own powers, navigating my own relationship with myself as both warlock and Nephilim. The fact that I am part Shadowhunter is one that rarely comes up these days, you know. Runes never took to my skin.”

She swallows. “It seemed almost destined to me, really. One hybrid training another. We even have similar specialties in warping perception, myself with my ability to shapeshift and you with your acumen in strengthening and specializing glamours. As your mentor, there is still so much I would like to teach you, about your magic, your history, and yourself. Immortality breeds patience, yes, but also complacency, and I had quite foolishly assumed that time was not of the essence.”

“Tessa, no, I’m sorry. I blew you off after I got scared of the Clave. After everything…”

Finally, she looks at Alec, her gaze soft and fond as it always was. “I visited the Institute to check on you today, and I ran into your sister, Isabelle. She informed me that you were no longer living at the Institute.” Alec blushes, embarrassed.

“She did not inform me of the reasons or of your current situation, fear not. Alexander, were you going to ask to stay at mine that night?” Alec looks at his hands and nods.

“Alexander,” Tessa places her hand gently on Alec’s shoulder, “I hope you know that the answer would have been yes. I need you to know that it will _always_ be yes.”

She squeezes his shoulder affectionately. “As a Shadowhunter, you are raised with rules as to what is right and what is wrong. It is a black and white society. _We_ are the gray. We defy their beliefs, their expectations, and their abilities.” She sighs, before continuing.

“An axiom of Nephilim culture is that blood is family. It is blood that defines you, they say. Right?” Alec looks up to meet Tessa’s eyes. “Blood may be family, Alexander, but we also choose our own family. Your choices may not have been your own before, but they are yours now. And, I hope, you will always choose me to be your own family. Because,” Tessa rasps, “I see you as my own.”

Alec pulls Tessa into a fierce hug, his head leaning on hers. “I do too,” he whispers. “I’m so sorry I didn’t trust you. I had just been kicked out, and I didn’t know where else to go.”

Tessa’s hands rub circles on Alec’s back. “I know,” she says. They stay like that, clutching each other, unlike the click of the door opening pulls them apart.

“All good?” Magnus comes over to the pair, who have separated and are both looking at him with a small smile.

“All good,” Alec responds softly.

“Not to ruin the moment,” Tessa says, “but there is some business I would like to discuss.”

Magnus rolls his eyes affectionately. “It seems we cannot get away from that tonight, despite my efforts against it. Do you know, Tessa dear,” Magnus leans over to Tessa conspiratorially, “that our dear Alexander is practically the belle of the Downworld? I hardly had to introduce him to anyone.”

Alec laughs. “Magnus, I know most of them as a Shadowhunter. You know, my job and all?” Magnus pouts, his lips unable to cease a smile for too long. They both know his work as a Shadowhunter is not just a job to him, nor have his meetings with Raphael Santiago, for instance, been sanctioned.

“Speaking of Shadowhunters, something interesting occurred during my visit to the Institute today,” Tessa begins. “I ran into Clarissa while strengthening the wards.”

“Wait,” Alec pauses, “How do you know Clary?”

“I do not know her well,” Tessa says quickly, “but I did see her several times as she aged. You see, I often accompanied Jem when he performed Shadowhunter ceremonies for Clary and her mother.”

“What?!” Alec stutters. In his hands appear his trusty, black notebook, which he immediately opens and begins scribbling in furiously. 

“Alexander,” Magnus places a hand on his shoulder after a minute. Alec jumps, startled. “What’s wrong? And what is that?”

“Oh,” Alec looks at Tessa, embarrassed. “Sorry, I got ahead of myself.” He takes a deep breath and displays the page on which he was so enraptured.

Tessa barks in laughter. “Alec, you have improved so much since we last worked. Is that you and Magnus?” She giggles. Alec pales, having forgotten to wipe away the animated glamour that shields the contents of his notes. He quickly removes it, before Magnus can see the fictitious drawings and Tessa can get further carried away.

The older warlocks peer closer at the text and look back at Alec for clarification. “For the past few months,” Alec says, “I have been conducting an investigation as to the origins of my warlock heritage. In tandem, I have also been working on figuring out the reasons behind Madzie’s capture and Simon’s murder.” Alec scratches the back of his neck. “I just have a feeling that it’s all connected, you know? Like, why would Madzie be left with just demons on the same night as Simon was killed? It’s too much of a coincidence. And Clary,” Alec swallows. “Clary has been at the center of most of these events. This only makes it worse.”

“What worse, darling?” Magnus asks. Tessa’s eyes narrow at Magnus. She is not used to such declarations of affection from Magnus towards her cherished student. _He is quite the catch_ , she concedes proudly.

“I’ve been going about this all wrong,” Alec says, oddly excited. “I honestly thought I could figure this all out myself. I mean, I still go on patrols occasionally and have some access to the Institute, right? And I’m getting closer to befriending Downworlders in every community from my time working at the Hunter’s Moon. I mean, I’m so used to doing things on my own…”

“Alexander,” Tessa gently interrupts. “Of course I’m here to help. We both are. Jurisdictionally, Magnus and I should both be involved in the problems of warlocks residing and working in our districts, but we will also always help you in any way that we can.” Tessa looks at Magnus, who nods. “Plus,” she winks at Alec, “I am, indeed, quite curious as to solving this mystery, you know.”

“Right,” Alec exhales, unsurprised but still relieved. “I honestly don’t know where to begin. There’s a lot to cover.”

“How about we begin with Clary,” Magnus offers. “Why were you so surprised by what Tessa said?”

“Magnus,” Alec responds, “When Clary first arrived at the Institute, she said she didn’t even know what the Shadow World was. She claimed that the runes on her were ones her mother had drawn on her shortly before her death. Clary said she didn’t even know who Valentine was, nothing.”

Alec pauses for a moment, jotting down another note. “I think it only helped her cause when her additional powers came to light. I mean, how could the innocent girl who could suddenly open a portal be anything but _angelic_?” Magnus and Tessa wince in sympathy.

“To add insult to injury,” Tessa remarks, “Clarissa committed yet another falsehood this afternoon, adding to your suspicions. When I saw her, she clearly pretended to not recognize me. Please,” Tessa scoffs. “That girl was practically quarantined during her adolescence. I think she would remember the few adults from the Shadow World that she came into contact with, particularly one whose spouse wore a fancy robe.”

“Plus,” Alec adds, “Wouldn’t she recognize you anyway from when she dropped me off at yours when I was injured? That just seems like bad acting.”

“Indeed,” Tessa says, “which only furthers my point that the girl is plotting something. Could she know about your abilities?” Tessa asks Alec.

Alec tilts his head in consideration. “That would make some sense, but I don’t think so. That would have made it too easy for her to kick me out of the Institute. I mean, if she knew, why hadn’t she exposed me in the first place?”

Alec had already come to the conclusion that his injury in defense of Clary all those months ago was instigated by Clary feigning incompetence and convincingly distracting him. What seemed like paranoia at first gave way to a resigned understanding of the craziness of the truth. Even the strain between him and Jace felt like part of an elaborate puzzle Alec had yet to piece together.

Magnus hums for a moment. “Well, Alexander, I’m afraid I must get back to my guests. The rest of them, that is. How do you suggest we proceed?" 

Alec flushes, unused to his status as the leader of a mission. “I have a couple ideas,” he admits shyly. “We’ll divide and conquer tasks, starting tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Magnus winks. “I’m always up for a conquest.” Magnus slowly exits the balcony, confidently cognizant of Alec’s eyes lingering on his rear.

“We’ll talk about that later, young man,” Tessa playfully scolds, interrupting Alec’s daydream. She nudges him forward as they walk towards the glass door back into Magnus’ apartment.

“Oh!” Alec exclaims, “I almost forgot.” In his hand appears a long, silver chain. On it, a blunt arrowhead dangles from an end, its silver rune sparkling in the moonlight. “Just in case,” Alec says. 

Tessa knows that Alec understands her abilities and the implication behind this gift. After over a century of using magic, Tessa limited her shape shifting to those who knew her and willingly gave her a gift of theirs. Physical transformation is personal, and it requires trust.

“What a perfect accessory for my costume, this evening, Alexander,” she jokes, blinking away wetness. “Taking lessons from Magnus, I see?” Alec’s blush remains for the duration of the evening.


	22. Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends the day with Jace.

“Are you certain, Alexander?” Alec’s knee bounces repeatedly as he sits on Tessa’s couch. He knows the plan backwards and forwards, he created it after all, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t worried.

“It’s worth the risk,” Alec says to Tessa. _And the betrayal_ , he thinks guiltily. Ten years ago, he did not think he would be actively using Jace for information when they decided to become parabatai. Sure, Jace had ditched Alec over the years and occasionally put him in harm’s way, but Alec didn’t believe that two wrongs made a right. Part of this plan relied on Alec’s very prediction of what Jace would do anyway, so they could get no information at all.

Alec was somewhat excited though that they were trying to at least fix the parabatai bond. Although it was a nice break to be released from the temperamental swings of Jace’s emotional state, he missed the presence of another person in his body, another soul entwined with his. He couldn’t help but feel guilty when Tessa told him of Jem’s theory as to the balance of his magics with the cementing of the bond. That led them both to logically piece together that the very activation of his unlocked warlock abilities distorted the parabatai bond, making it so weak that Alec had barely felt it. Alec didn’t know whether Jace would trust Tessa or even him enough to try, but Alec knew he would never forgive himself if he didn’t try.

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Tessa open the door, only for Jace to quickly storm in.

“Izzy!” He calls out, before seeing Alec on the couch, stilling.

“Hey Jace,” Alec says quietly.

“Alec,” Jace replies stiffly.

As always, Alec knew that talking about their feelings probably wouldn’t help anything when it came to Jonathon Herondale. “I think Tessa will be able to help us…fix the parabatai bond.” Alec says bluntly.

Jace frowns slightly, otherwise remaining eerily still. “Tessa…”

“That’s me,” Tessa pipes up from behind him. “Tessa Gray, High Warlock of Manhattan. Nice to formally meet you under…less dire circumstances.”

Jace looks around again, as if only now remembering that he had actually been to Tessa’s apartment before. “Right,” Jace begins slowly. “So, you decided to trick me into coming here and reveal Shadowhunter business to a _warlock_.”

Alec flinches. Alec never saw Jace as a particularly prejudiced person, not like he saw his parents when they talked about Downworlders, but he couldn’t help but be pained at Jace’s tone when he said “warlock.” Alec knew that Jace was only upset that he talked to a stranger over him. _Thy people shall be my people_ wafts into Alec’s head. 

“I think Tessa can really help, Jace,” Alec says. He adds quietly, “I miss my brother.”

Jace sighs and scratches the back of his neck. “One try,” he says after a painfully long minute.

Alec gets up and stands, awkwardly hovering a couple feet away from Jace. Tessa steps to form a triangle with the two in the center of her living room.

“Alright. When Alec got injured, it through off the magical balance between the two you. The parabatai bond is as much about combined strength as it is about equilibrium.”

 _And where thou lodgest, I will lodge_ , Alec reminds himself bitterly.

“First, I would like you both to take out your steles and reactivate your runes. Like…other magic, angelic magic may need only a simple activation, or in this case, re-activation from dormancy,” Tessa continues.

Alec retrieves his stele, the familiar white glow settling his nerves. He watches as Jace grips his stele tightly, as if unsure whether to follow directions or attack. Alec hopes his silent plea as he gazes towards his brother is enough.

After a moment, both men silently trace the rune on their lower abdomen. Familiar words ring through Alec’s mind as his parabatai rune glows as it had for the very first time. _Entreat me not to leave thee…_

“The second, and less glamorous step, is the blood exchange,” Tessa says. Alec almost drops his stele in shock.

“What?” Alec says. Maybe he should have covered the logistics of this with Tessa beforehand, he thought.

“The first parabatai ceremony included a blood exchange,” Tessa says. _Thanks Brother Zachariah_ , Alec smirks. “I think it would help if Alec swallowed some of Jace’s blood, since he lost so much when he was last injured,” she added quickly.

Alec immediately knows what Tessa was trying to hide. _My demon blood could poison him_ , he thinks bitterly. They barely knew how the balance worked within him, yet alone another Shadowhunter. Alec reasons that it is only logical to inject him with more angelic blood to counter the effects of his warlock magic.

“Jace, is that okay with you?” Alec asks. He knows it seems a little extreme.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Jace says as he walks toward the couch. Alec sits next to them, a void of two feet between them. Tessa comes back over with a needle attached to a long tube.

“Best not to look,” Tessa says lightly. Without warning, she stabs the needle into Jace’s upper arm and immediately pulls out a plastic portion of the tube, the whole tube filling with dark red liquid. 

“Alright,” she says, quickly retracting the needle and sealing Jace’s tiny cut. She walks over to Alec and bends down, looking at Alec in the eyes. “Ready?”

Alec nods and closes his eyes. Tessa and he discussed the potential ramifications of this experiment: he doesn’t know if his glamour will drop or how his magic will react. He’s so attuned to his magic at this point, a second heart, that Alec just hopes it’s not somehow damaged by this attempt.

“Jace,” Tessa says as Alec blindly waits for the needle. “You should know that the bond may come back, but it also may be back in a different form. Magic requires activation, but it could require it once or multiple times, just like your runes. You may both have to _actively_ use the bond when you need it, rather than feeling its presence always.” 

Before either can respond, a needle pricks the skin on Alec’s upper arm, and it feels as if sunlight shot through his entire body.

“Alec, you’re….” Jace stutters. Alec slowly reopens his eyes, still looking downwards at his hands, to find his skin glowing softly. He looks towards Jace, and he notices a soft glow on the lower half of his t-shirt.

“Jace, look,” Alec points towards where Jace’s parabatai rune is. Jace lifts his shirt, and, sure enough, his rune is glowing white. 

“It’s working,” Alec says, excitedly. Before Jace can question anything further, he says, “Jace, try sending an emotion to me. Or a thought, I don’t know, anything.”

Jace nods twice, his eyes squinting in concentration. Alec closes his eyes again, his hand clutching his abdomen. After a moment, a frenzy of emotions pass through Alec, some his own, but some unfamiliar. Or familiar, but forgotten. _Excitement, fear, longing, loneliness, sadness, devotion…_

“Now, Alexander,” Tessa says quietly, “Try to push some back.” Alec opens his eyes, praying his glamour still holds as he can barely feel his demonic magic, and tries to focus on all of his memories as a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim, a descendant of the angels. He thinks about every hug they shared, every night they slept together in the same bed as kids, every training session, every battle they weathered together. _For whither thou goest, I will go…_

“Alec!” Jace gasps. For a moment, Jace’s rune shifts from white to silver before fading to black again. Alec watches as his skin fades to its normal paleness, and his parabatai rune, which had briefly flickered gold, returned to its natural appearance.

Before Alec can even process what happened, Jace bolts across the couch and pulls Alec into a deep hug, his arms squeezing Alec tightly. “Alec,” he whispers in his ear.

“I know, Jace. I know,” Alec whispers back. 

They sit there for a while, silently and alone together. Slowly, they untangle themselves. Alec looks around and notices that Tessa must have gone to the kitchen and given them some time to themselves.

Jace toys with his stele as he looks down. “Why did you leave me?” He whispers. Alec knows he means the Institute, but Jace always took everyone’s actions personally, afraid of being left again and orphaned. Alec caused his darkest fantastics to become realized once again.

“I thought you knew about the formal complaint,” Alec sighs. He had a suspicion that Jace, in fact, did not know about Clary’s actions, but he kept that to himself and followed the plan.

“What complaint?” Jace asks. Alec steels himself as he prepares to tell his parabatai that his lover deceived him.

“Clary made a formal complaint against me after what happened to Simon. Mom thought it would be best if I lived elsewhere and spent less time at the Institute. You should really talk to Clary about this.”

Jace looks like Alec just broke his favorite set of knives. Alec knows he should comfort Jace, but they really can’t wait much longer.

“You should talk to her soon, Jace,” Alec says again. He stands up and angles toward the exit. “We’ll keep talking about this, keep figuring this out. I’m not going to lose you.”

Jace looks reluctant to leave, but he slowly follows Jace to the door of Tessa’s apartment. “Okay, brother,” he rasps.

“See you later,” Alec says, knowing that Jace won’t know what he means exactly.

As soon as the door closes, Alec bolts towards the kitchen in search of Tessa. He finds her nursing a cup of Earl Grey. 

“How are you feeling?” Tessa asks.

Alec tilts his head for a moment. “I’m happy to be on speaking terms with Jace again, but…I don’t really miss my angelic magic. I mean, I barely realized anything was wrong in the first place.” Alec lowers his voice, as if someone could overhear. “Sometimes I forget I’m Nephilim at all until I look down at my runes. They feel so useless now.”

Tessa nods sadly. “I am sure some joy of using your runes will come back, even if it is for nostalgia alone. I am sure it feels very disconcerting, but your magical abilities probably incorporate both bloods and races in ways we do not yet comprehend. And you did seem thrilled when Jace’s blood was reinserted. Speaking of which,” Tessa adds, inching closer. “I know we do not have much time right now, but the golden glow you experienced should be examined further. I have a theory that I would like to run by both you and Magnus later.”

“Um, okay,” Alec says, nervous about the next steps. “Let’s see if my full glamour will still hold.”

Alec had to almost completely ignore his magic for the last hour, and now he had to call on it again, feel the thrum of his silver magic replace the warmth of his angel blood. Alec closed his eyes and reopened them, hoping Tessa would confirm his suspicions.

“Nothing to fear,” Tessa says calmly. “I cannot see one inch of you.”

“Good,” Alec agrees. He gestures using his now invisible arm, a portal opening to his room at the Institute. “I’ll see you on the flip side,” Alec calls out.

Alec arrives at the stark room, long devoid of his belongings. Earlier that day Magnus had altered the wards to allow Alec’s entrance into this room, reasoning that since no one will be there, it’s the safe place to break inside. Alec closes the portal before slipping the door quickly open and heading towards the entrance.

Just as he’s reaching the end of the hallway, he almost runs into Jace, who is walking briskly with an angry grimace. Alec slips behind him, following him to the Ops Center. Jace walks straight towards Clary, whispers something in her ear, and the three walk briskly to Jace’s room in silence. 

Once Jace slams his door, Alec just barely making it inside, Jace draws a Silencing rune and glares at Clary.

“How could you make a formal complaint against Alec?!” He spats. “What did you even say?”

Clary’s eyes look anywhere but the golden ones glowering in front of her. “He neglected to bring in a captured warlock at the scene of Iris Rouse’s. He dropped her off at a High Warlock’s apartment instead,” Clary says quietly, still avoiding Jace’s gaze. “I did what I had to do.”

Jace gapes at her. “How do you even know that?”

Alec wonders the same thing. Clary finally looks at Jace, a little guiltily, Alec suspects. “Dot told me someone named Alexander dropped off a warlock on the same night we found Simon. I took a good guess,” she says.

Jace starts pacing back and forth in his small living quarters, digesting the information. Alec prays that this revelation will keep Jace on track. He pauses briefly and looks at Clary again. “He must have had a reason,” Jace says. “And isn’t it their jurisdiction anyway?! She was found in the home of another warlock, for the Angel’s sake. I mean, if she were captured, wouldn’t a warlock be necessarily to heal her injuries?”

Clary sighs, her hands wrapped tightly beneath the sides of her ribs. “I don’t know Jace. That’s all I know about what happened. That and…”

“And what?”

Alec sucks in a deep breath and holds it. He would shut his eyes but can’t look away.

After a moment, a small grimace breaks Clary’s stoned expression. “Dot said she was only a child,” she whispers.

Alec lets out a large exhale. Luckily, Clary is too nervous and Jace is too stunned to notice the sudden noise or light breeze.

Jace begins pacing again, which Alec sees as a probable excuse to avoid looking at Clary at all. “Let me get this straight,” Jace snarls. “You’re saying that Alec saved a _child_ , but since he did not follow proper protocol, you reported him so that he would be practically removed from the Institute? And on the exact same night, we were busy dealing with Simon, a former mundane whom you put in complete danger since the moment you dragged him into our world? A night that was a clusterfuck of unsanctioned activities on both of our parts, all of which I’m guessing you DIDN’T REPORT TO THE CLAVE, DID YOU?!” Jace yells.

“I did what had to be done, Jace,” Clary retorts, a tear streaming down her face. “I’m protecting you, too.”

“FROM WHAT?” Jace cries out. “From Simon, whom you’ve iced out and barely spoken with since he turned? From Izzy, whom you constantly ignore and look down on? From my own parabatai, whom you had kicked out and whom you’ve made me feel like I had to abandon after he’s done nothing but support me and love me?!”

“I’m just doing what my mom told me!” Clary wails, her shoulders shaking. “She’s not here, anymore, okay?! You of all people should know what that’s like.”

“What did the great Jocelyn tell you then,” Jace snaps. “She told you so little about the Shadow World and who you really are, _right_? Did she tell you to separate a family, break the rules that you don’t even understand or bother to follow? What could she have possibly told you?!”

“To stay away from them!” She shrieks. Clary sinks onto Jace’s bed and buries her face in her hands, violently sobbing. Jace looks torn between leaving and comforting her. Alec is equally frozen in shock, leaning on Jace’s door and praying that his invisibility holds.

After Clary’s sobs simmer and she begins wiping her face haphazardly with her hands, Jace takes a small step towards her, still keeping a couple feet between the pair. “What do you mean, Clary, that she wanted you to ‘stay away from them’?”

“Jace,” Clary pleeds. “M-Mom told me before she...was gone to stay away from two people in the Shadow World. She said they would be weapons against my special gifts.” Clary looks at her hands.

Alec can’t see Jace’s face, but the slouching of his shoulders signals deep exhaustion. Alec may not be able to fully feel his brother, but he finds small happiness in the fact that he still knows him after all of this time apart.

“Clary,” Jace says slowly, as if to a small child, “You said to me that you didn’t even know what the Shadow World _was_. Raziel, You said that to everyone! Are you telling me that you were _lying_ this whole time?!” He rasps, as if his throat is strained from anguish and exhausted from his yelling.

“I’m just trying to do what she told me,” Clary says, a little louder this time. “I don’t have anyone else. It’s just _me_.”

Alec desperately hopes that Jace can get through this and even interrogate Clary further. After that last statement, he’s not even sure that _he_ could remain focused, not after Clary so unconsciously dismissed Jace.

“What about me, Clary?” Jace whispers.

“Jace, that’s not what I meant,” Clary says quickly. “I just meant that after Mom died, I had no family left. And Dot was there to help out sometimes, but it’s not the same. Even Simon...isn’t Simon anymore. Everyone’s just gotten so messed up, Jace.”

Clary reaches out a hand again before dropping it. Jace must still look like a bulldog, Alec thinks. Clary takes a long breath before exhaling shakily. “Mom has been telling me about the Shadow World for years, but she swore me to secrecy, I swear. She told me to never tell anyone who I was or what I could do. Dot came over and over the years she helped me unlock my angelic gifts, but I didn’t really understand how special they were until I got here. I mean, who was going to trust the girl whose parents were part of a huge rebel group?! Mom and Simon were all I really had before I met you. And I see Dot sometimes, but...she’s a Downworlder. It’s not the same.”

Alec always imagined Jocelyn as somewhat of a victim. He knew she must have joined the Circle willingly, but wouldn’t it have been easy to trust the one you love most? To be blind to the evils of your own family, simply because your love for them was so strong? 

Alec had thought that Jocelyn was hiding from the entire Shadow World because she didn’t know Valentine was killed and feared from the safety of her daughter. That’s certainly the picture the Clave painted when Clary arrived at the Institute. What Alec was starting to suspect was that, though Jocelyn may not have been the genocidal maniac that Valentine was, nor did she have the manpower, but she did hold some of the same prejudices as the deceased murderer.

Jace walks over to the bed and sits on it, his legs giving out. Still, several feet divide the couple. “But how does this relate to Alec?” He queries after another minute of silence.

Clary looks reluctant to say anything further, but she probably knows that Jace will not let this go. “Before she died, Mom said there were a couple Shadowhunters to look out for that could be threats. She didn’t tell me why, but she said they would be jealous of my gifts and might have ways of hurting me.” 

Alec knows exactly what Jocelyn means. _She knew_ , Alec thinks bitterly. _Jocelyn knew I had demonic blood in my veins. How could she know? Was she the reason behind it? Was Valentine?!_

So wrapped up in his own mind, Alec almost forgets that Jace probably views Clary’s comments a little differently, Jace’s next question catching Alec by surprise.

“You said a couple Shadowhunters,” Jace comments. “Who’s the other one?”

“I haven’t met her yet,” Clary voices quietly, as if she can avoid any further details being shared. “She’s not in New York, and she’s much more deeply tied to the Clave because of her family, so I don’t think--”

“--Who, Clary?” Jace interrupts, resigned. He meets her gaze for the first time in several minutes. 

Clary can’t escape this time, and she knows it, Alec thinks. She plays with a strand of her bright red hair, a gesture that oddly reminds Alec of Izzy. _She’s young, but it’s time for her to be accountable for something_ , Alec surmises as he waits, devastated and befuddled and relieved. He hopes that his little sister isn’t also on the chopping block, isn’t also suffering the consequences of something neither of them could have predicted or instigated.

After a seeming eternity, Clary opens her mouth, and she voices the last name Alec expects to hear:

“Aline Penhallow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a long one (it's really two in one, like the last one). Sometimes I like writing the 1000-word only chapters, so please do not be dismayed by the length either way!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! Your notes have changed a couple things. For example, I wasn't even going to reveal what was in the formal complaint Clary made - the complaint itself was the point, not the content itself. Also, the complaint isn't what's going to get Alec in trouble for the duration, since Maryse is still trying to protect Alec, in her way.
> 
> I also wanted to make clear, particularly in this chapter, that Clary is as much a villain as a victim of her circumstances. Yes, she acted terribly, but she was also raised by the wife of Valentine. More details to come, though!


	23. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus fulfills his part of the plan.

Magnus can’t help but wish he were in the cozy confines of Tessa’s apartment, holding Alexander’s hand as he begins the treacherous plan that he so skillfully concocted. Alexander was probably right that the presence of any more warlocks would scare the other Shadowhunter into leaving, although Magnus had complete faith in Alexander’s unique glamour abilities to glean more information through invisible eavesdropping.

It was all too easy to forget how little time had passed since Magnus had met the startling, beautiful man whose caring smile invaded Magnus’ every thought, whose silver eyes unlocked his every emotion buried within him, whose power surpassed his every expectation. Alexander was new to his warlock abilities, and even though Magnus could not quite feel the familiar ball of magic tucked inside the man as he normally would with other warlocks, a magic shielded presumably by the man’s angelic magic, Magnus knew that to underestimate Alexander would be perilous to his foes.

In all of his centuries of living, Magnus had never seen a glamour so strong it could trick the eyes of even a powerful warlock, let alone make the man _invisible_ to the trained eye. When Alexander had showed Magnus and Tessa earlier that day, Magnus could see that even Tessa struggled in her weak attempt to hide her awe, as if she knew that such overwhelming praise would make Alexander uncomfortable.

In anyone else, even Magnus would have been a little wary of the man’s talents. Glamours, after all, could be perceived as a form of deception, a tool for trickery and subterfuge. Magnus had been on the receiving end of such deceit enough times to be forever careful of his alliances, worn down from the very culmination of lies and misery in his last relationship.

Yet the glamours of Alexander, it seemed to Magnus, were as harmless to others as the man was himself. From the masking of his eyes to the cleansing of his runed skin, the glamours of the Shadowhunter-warlock were ones of protection, shields against the vicious world in which they lived. As Alexander had first shed his glamour that revealed his Runes and his heritage, Magnus had finally realized the burden the young soldier carried with him every day, one he saw only in the stiffening of Alexander’s shoulders at the Hunter’s Moon or the occasional faraway look whenever he heard raucous laughter from the booths at the back of the bar.

Magnus had been waiting patiently for Alexander’s honesty, hesitant himself to reveal his lengthy and broken past. Magnus knew Tessa vouched for him, even when the pair was out of touch, and Magnus could already see a circle of protection around the young man at the bar forming. Even Maia, whose tolerance for strangers was at most deeply suspicious, treated Alexander as if he were a pack member. Magnus supposed that anything Alexander would want him to know, he would tell him when the time came. _Oh was he rewarded_ , he smiled. 

They had only just begun dating, and neither of them had broached the subject of a formal relationship or exclusivity (although Magnus himself was not interested in anyone else), but as Magnus roamed around his apartment during one of his many themed parties with Alexander by his side, Magnus knew his burgeoning feelings had blossomed into something serious.

This momentous, warm feeling of protection towards Alexander led Magnus to the very block on which he stood, looking up at the familiar sign of a small bookstore. Although Alexander had said they could go together on another day, Magnus responded by saying they could kill off two jobs quickly and meet back for notes. Magnus also wanted to shield Alexander from anything the alpha werewolf might disclose, already suspecting a dark revelation to emerge.

From the moment Alexander revealed to Magnus his last name, Magnus suspected that the origins of Alexander’s abilities were linked to the cruel pasts of the man’s parents, a history that the Shadowhunters likely failed to share with the blameless young man. Although Magnus thought that he should and would tell Alexander the truth, he wanted to do it when they were tucked away safely in the satin couches of his Brooklyn loft rather than in front of an esteemed leader of the Downworld. _That will be tonight’s problem_ , he sighs a tiny bell chimes as a sign of his arrival.

“Magnus Bane, how kind of you to grace my humble establishment,” Lucian calls out from behind the counter. Magnus laughs, as they both know Luke had reserved an hour today for him at Magnus’ request.

“Well, seeing you yesterday was simply not enough to appease my healthy appetite for werewolf attention,” Magnus retorts, walking over to the counter and leaning on it towards Luke with a large smile. “You look as well as you did last night, Lucian. Clear skin suits you,” he winks.

“Now,” Magnus says with authority, transitioning towards the business component of the day, “Do you mind if I lock the door? This conversation should be one only for your enhanced ears and mine.” Luke waves in agreement, and Magnus mutters a spell sealing the door shut and trapping all sound within the walls of the small bookstore.

“I’m assuming business that can’t wait has to do with a certain runed guest of yours?” Luke says with a small smirk. Magnus straightens and frowns. 

“It wasn’t exactly hard to piece together who he was, Magnus,” Luke says quickly, albeit softly. “He looks like the spitting image of Maryse,” he says fondly.

“Right,” Magnus coughs. “I expect I can rely on your discretion, then, Lucian, when I say that Alexander’s heritage much remain as quiet as your own past,” he retorts.

“Of course,” Luke nods seriously, any humor long faded from his face. “He’s as much a victim of corruption as he is a threat to the stability of the Clave and its touted success over Valentine.”

Magnus’ finger lingers over the spine of a bestseller as he gazes into Luke’s blue eyes, vaguely reminiscent of Alexander’s Shadowhunter ones. “What do you know, Lucian?” Magnus asserts. “I know a trip down memory lane is hard for you, as it is hard for all of us, but the safety of a life hangs in the balance here.”

Luke sighs and looks down at his hands. “The Lightwoods and I left the Circle at a similar time, right when the hysteria to rid all demonic blood from the world triumphed over any attempt to take down the Clave,” he begins. “I first suspected that I was merely unlucky, the Lightwoods coming out alive and relatively unscathed, while I was led into a trap, resulting in what I am now.”

Magnus grimaces, already knowing the tale of a deceitful parabatai, leading the other into the arms of a werewolf pack. “I thought it was because Maryse was pregnant. During those couple years, a lot of the Circle members were pregnant, although I didn’t think it was usual at the time. It made sense that Valentine would encourage the creation and continuation of the Nephilim race, and Jocelyn herself was pregnant with their own child.”

“It was only about a decade later when I pieced together that it was all more than that. I’m not sure if Alec told you this, but there was a question as to his parabatai’s parentage before establishing he was a Herondale?” Luke asks.

Magnus certainly did not want to discuss the Shadowhunter whom he never met but seemed to dislike at every new piece of information. “What about him?” Magnus snaps.

“Jace was an orphan, raised in Idris before falling under the care of the Lightwoods at the New York Institute. The reason for this adoption was primarily due to what the Clave thought his identity was. Jace was known, at the time, as Jonathan Wayland, the son of Robert Lightwood’s parabatai.”

“So how do we know he’s not him, or rather a Herondale now?” Magnus asks.

“At the time I received a fire message requesting my presence at the Wayland estate in Idris,” Luke says. “It demanded that I tell no one of my whereabouts, as the visit was both unsanctioned and dangerous.”

“So much for the angelic fortifying of Idris,” Magnus mutters.

“Anyway, I get there, and who do I find but Michael Wayland himself. I had lost track of most of the former Circle members, you see. I figured most had died, and honestly, I wasn’t sure who would accept me in this new version. I found out Jocelyn and her daughter were alive at the same time as everyone else,” he remarks bitterly.

“So, Michael brings me in and tells me that Eliza, his wife, had died in childbirth, but he had been raising his son, Jonathan, in secret at their home in Idris. With the near wipeout of the Nephilim race during the Uprising, the Clave hadn’t exactly had the time to investigate every estate that bred a former Circle member. Michael felt that Jonathan was finally old enough to start his training and find out who he really was.”

“And who could that be? Another Jonathan?” Magnus retorts.

Luke laughs, as if broken from the spell of his haunting memories. “Shadowhunters aren’t a particularly creative bunch, it seems,” he jokes. “No, Michael needed me because his son, like me…was a werewolf.”

“Was he bitten?” Magnus asks hopelessly. “Or…”

“The other option,” Luke smiles sadly. “Like I’m guessing what happened to Alec, Jonathan had werewolf blood or DNA injected into him while he was still a fetus. I don’t understand the science of it, but Michael said that Valentine was probably doing it under their noses for the duration of the pregnancy.”

Both leaders stew in silence, their gazes wandering over the rows of books that line the shop, their minds brewing with the knowledge that children were the victims of a egomaniacal terrorist. 

Magnus’ mind led him back to a memory long forgotten in the past twenty-five years, one during the darkest moment of the Uprising. He remembers a young child, a werewolf, trying to escape the clutches of Valentine in vain, only to be blinded as he gouged out her eyes with metal. He remembers the stench of her blood, trickling out of her face as Valentine swiped it away, perhaps storing it for an even darker purpose.

Magnus’ haunting revelation is interrupted as a large hand engulfs his, the two leaders commiserating as their world breaks down once more. 

“What happened to Jonathan?” Magnus whispers.

Luke winces. “I helped him through his first change, and I had hoped to introduce him to the pack for his own protection. Sadly, I was too late. The next time I tried to visit them, their mansion was in flames, and all that remained of them were burnt corpses.”

Luke turns before unlocking a drawer on the side of the counter. “I guess that’s what led the Clave to the discovery of Jace’s identity as a Herondale, having found Wayland DNA all over the manor. I don’t think any formal investigation was conducted, although I can’t be sure. I’m sure the Clave wanted to sweep any and all things related to the Circle under the rug, and we both know that werewolf DNA spotted in Idris would have caused an all-out war.”

Magnus sympathizes with Lucian, but at this point, he is itching to get back to Alexander and Tessa, anxious to find out what happened on their part of the mission. “You’ve been most helpful, Lucian,” Magnus says as he steps back from the counter. “Thank you for your candor, and I hope this hasn’t been too painful for you.”

“Anytime, Magnus.” He says as pulls out a dark red, leather-bound notebook, bent from overuse. Luke walks around the counter and slowly walks in the direction of the door, Magnus following behind him. He turns around and extends his hand. 

“Here,” Luke says, handing over the journal. “This is for Alec. He asked for a history of the Uprising, and well…here were my thoughts on it at the time. I figured it could cushion the blow when he finds out who his parents were.”

“Thanks,” Magnus says, clutching the notebook tightly. “Don’t expect it to look the same when we return it, though. Alexander does like to glamour a good graphic novel,” Magnus replies cheekily.

Lucian barks out a laugh, the stress of the last hour slowly dissipating. “Good to know.”


	24. Jury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warlocks take a breath.

Magnus stirs his heavily sugared tea with a small spoon as he sits stiffly on Tessa’s couch, waiting for their final teammate to arrive.

“How do you think he is?” Magnus asks Tessa, unsure whether he will receive a serious response. Tessa’s acted rather maternal towards Alexander, although she hasn’t explicitly asked Magnus what his intentions are towards the younger warlock.

Tessa carries two steaming mugs into the living room, setting down one bursting with marshmallows. She takes a sip of the other, swallowing before sitting across from Magnus on her white cushioned chair. “The salvaging of the parabatai bond seemed somewhat successful, but it was...intense.”

She takes another sip of her tea before looking back at Magnus. “I want to wait for Alexander, but I have some sneaking suspicions based on the outcome.”

As if his ears were burning, Alexander rushes through Tessa’s front door, hunched over and out of breath. His silver eyes burn into Magnus’, his body exhausted from the prolonged use of a strong glamour. Alec sinks onto the couch next to Magnus before gratefully picking up his mug and taking a large slirp.

“Hi guys,” He says softly, viciously scratching the top of his head as his dark locks tangle together. He drops his hand and clutches the mug with both hands, cradling it as he blows on the pile of marshmallows in his cocoa.

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, “Are you alright?”

Alec takes another sip and shakes his head quickly. Swallowing, he rasps, “Not particularly.” He squeezes his eyes shut before reopening them, as if trying to restore his eye glamour that his magic is too depleted to preserve.

Tessa and Magnus lean towards Alexander, Magnus gently placing his hand on Alec’s upper back and rubbing large circles. “Okay?” Magnus asks quietly. Alec’s eyes still study the surface of his hot chocolate, but he nods.

“Need a boost?” Tessa asks, her voice just as quietly as the other two. She hasn’t given Alec her energy before, but she knows that if he needed it, they’d formed a deep enough connection for his magic to accept hers.

Alec looks up, and for the first time since he returned, a small smile graces his face. “No, thanks,” Alec whispers, “As long as you’re okay with…” He gestures towards his face.

“Darling,” Magnus chides, “You never have to hide from us.”

Alec’s smile widens. “Okay,” he whispers. “Give me another minute, and then we’ll debrief.”

They all sip their steaming beverages in comfortable silence. Alec can’t help but compare it to the brevity and apathy of the Institute, when he chugged out reports everyday while running on caffeine and little sleep. Every since the emergence of his magic, Alec has learned to value the precious hours of slumber necessary to recharge. _I’ve learned to value a lot of things_ , Alec ponders, as the shock of the day’s events finally dissipates.

After his last sip, Alec puts his mug on the coffee table in front of him along with his notebook and silver ballpoint pen. He flips through to an empty page. 

“Okay, thanks guys,” Alec begins. “Who wants to start?” 

Magnus moves slightly, catchings Alec’s attention. He remains silent. “Magnus?” Alec asks.

“I’m not sure you know this, Alexander,” Magnus begins, his hands interlaced together on his lap, “but I am quite skilled at memory magic.” He points to Alec’s notebook. “Perhaps the most painless approach to this evening’s debrief is for me to translate all of our thoughts onto the pages of your investigative journal, if that is alright with both of you…”

Magnus looks back and forth from Alec and Tessa. They both nod. Alec, in fact, is rather grateful he doesn’t have to voice the recent events he witnessed, exhausted from its memory alone. Alec can’t help but be thankful for how thoughtful Magnus always is.

Magnus closes his eyes and places his index fingers at his temples. Blue wisps of magic flow from his temples and slowly fill up ten pages of Alec’s notebook in an eloquent cursive. After he finishes, Magnus walks over to Tessa, who nods and closes her eyes. Magnus repeats the process, and five pages of text fill up in a different but no less beautiful handwriting. Soon, it’s Alec’s turn.

“Alexander,” Magnus crouches to eye level and gently places his fingers on Alec’s temples, “I want you to close your eyes and chronologically run through today’s events, from when you first arrived at Tessa’s apartment to right now. Can you do that for me?” Alec nods and closes his eyes.

Flashes of today’s events rush through him, from the pulsating of his rune to the desperate sobbing of Clary to the haphazard running out of the Institute and through the subway towards Brooklyn, too depleted for portal travel. Magnus’ magic is gentle, but even Alec, in his limited knowledge of warlock magic, can perceive its immense power. The blue magic feels different to Alec, it seems so potent, but Alec knows that, like Magnus himself, the magic could never harm him.

As Magnus’ fingers are removed from Alec’s forehead, Alec opens his eyes to see multiple pages in his handwriting, newly written in his journal. _I’ll have to learn that sometime soon_ , he thinks, impressed.

“Before we each take a read,” Magnus says, waking up his fellow warlocks from their respective reveries, “I would like to mention one important, unsavory detail.” Magnus sits close to Alec and takes his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers.

“Alexander,” Magnus begins, his expression pained, “There’s no easy way to say this. I don’t know what you were told when you grew up at the Institute, but your parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, were members of the Circle.”

Magnus waited for Alec to say something, respond in anyway. He was met with stoic silence. “I don’t know what deal they made with the Clave to keep the New York Institute,” Magnus continues, “but their relationship with Valentine during your very conception must surely be intertwined with the duality of blood in your veins.”

Magnus’ hand grazes Alec’s cheek, as if begging him to focus back on him and away from years of painful memories and heaps of lies. “I’m so so sorry, Alexander. I just didn’t want you to simply read about it. You deserved to hear it from them, but I figure hearing it from me is a small comfort.”

Small cracks break Alec’s stoic expression and stiff posture. His eyelids sag from exhaustion, his shoulders hunch slightly as if in rejection, and lips purse together in either anger or sorrow, Magnus doesn’t know which. Neither does Alec, really. It’s all a lot to handle today.

“Thank you for telling me,” Alec says slowly. “I don’t know if it’s the toll of the entire day or the lack of shock that they could be lying for so long...or just the complete sense it all makes, but I guess I’m just not surprised by much anymore.” Alec’s thumb strokes the back of Magnus’ hand while his eyes slowly find Tessa’s. “Family and blood are very different things now,” he whispers.

Tessa leans over and grabs the set of interwoven hands before squeezing them. “They are indeed, Alexander,” she agrees softly. “Now, how about I take the first read while you nap on Magnus’ lap?” Tessa says with a smirk.

An hour later, Alec rereads the last few filled pages of his journal, reflecting on all of the answers they’d obtained today and all of the questions that remained unsolved. He was feeling a little refreshed from another cup of Tessa’s cocoa, smothered in marshmallows (just the way Alec liked it), along with his brief nap as Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec’s messy hair. 

One fact was excruciatingly clear: Alec was an experiment, a weapon by history’s worst Shadowhunter. It made sense, he supposed, that Valentine would want to combine the prowess of Downworlder abilities with the purity of angelic blood. The reality, however, was more gruesome. Alec couldn’t imagine the number of deaths at the hands of such machinations, as an improper balance of any blood combination could be fatal.

Yet, it seemed that Alec Lightwood was not the only living victim of Valentine’s experiments. It seemed highly probable that he, Clary, Jace, Aline, and Jonathan Wayland were the known children whose lives were transformed by mysterious injections before their births. Alec would have to talk with Aline to be certain, but he couldn’t think of another reason as to why Jocelyn Morgenstern was afraid of her. _He would also have to talk with Jace_ , Alec thinks, the glowing of Jace’s rune a vivid memory in his mind. 

But, all of his much needed talks and tasks could wait one day, he reasons. “So,” he says finally, closing the journal as he looks at Tessa and Magnus, who are waiting patiently for his reaction. “I’m honestly too exhausted to piece much together right now, but my preliminary thoughts are as follows. Magnus, I’d like you to accompany me to visit the clan early next week. I want to interview them as to the details concerning Simon’s death, but I also think it’s time to reveal who I am to them.” Alec sighs. “It’s bound to come out anyway, with yet another Downworld leader knowing, and I don’t want the information used against me.” He squeezes Magnus’ hand. “Plus, I think it will be received better if you’re there.”

“Consider it done,” Magnus responds. Alec nods, before continuing, “Tessa, I think you’re going to have to talk with Dot. We need that information about Jocelyn confirmed. Plus,” he adds warily, “I’d like to know where she stands with me. I know I’m not going to befriend everyone in the Downworld, but I’d like to know if there are people who will consider me a weapon of Valentine.”

Tessa nods, her face a little red from the tears she had shed during her time reading their memories. “I do not like you referring to yourself in that way, young man,” Tessa admonishes, “but I understand what you mean. And you’re right about Dorothea. I should be the one to talk to her. I’d also like to know how she trained Clary, if the time comes to be of service to Jace.”

Alec gives a sad smile in return. “Yea, he’s a ticking time bomb right now,” he sighs. “I honestly don’t know what to tell him, or when to tell him, but it has to be done. This whole thing is a bubble waiting to burst.”

Alec stands up too quickly, swaying a bit. “Anything else?” he asks his fellow warlocks.

“I think sleep is in order,” Magnus responds, steadying Alec as he too rises from Tessa’s couch. “Tessa, dear, thank you for hosting. Perhaps I’ll bring the heure d'oeuvres next time?” Magnus says as he slowly escorts Alec to the door of the apartment. “I’ll make sure this one gets home.”

“You do that,” Tessa responds. She hugs them both at the door before closing it behind them, the soft hum of her wards locking back into place.

Magnus immediately flicks his wrist, a large, blue portal appearing. “Follow me?” Magnus asks, holding out his hand.

“Of course,” Alec says as he blinks his eyes open and reaches blindly for Magnus’ hand. Magnus fondly drags Alec through the portal into Magnus’ Brooklyn loft.

Alec slumps down on the nearest cushion, his head leaning on his own shoulder. “Alexander,” Magnus says gently. “How about we get you to bed?”

“Mmmkay,” Alec responds, his magic long since drained and his mind overflowing. He slides down on Magnus’ couch. “Do you mind if I stay here?” He mumbles.

Magnus chuckles, his hand lifting to slide from Alec’s shoulder down to cup his hand. “Alexander,” he laughs again as Alec closes his eyes. “I’m not letting you fall asleep on my couch, as comfortable as it is.”  
As Alec falls deeper into exhaustion, Magnus’ hands slip under him to frame his torso. “May I?” Magnus asks quietly. Alec nods, and Magnus swiftly lifts him up bridal style and carries him off toward the bedroom.

“You’re strong,” Alec mumbles, burying his head into Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus plants a quick kiss on the top of his head while scurrying off toward a door Alec has never seen open. 

“And you’re tall,” Magnus mutters, struggling to free his wrist to open his bedroom door. 

The last thing Alec remembers is a sea of maroon and clouds of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off on a business trip for six days, so I thought I'd post a couple more chapters until I get back sometime next week. Enjoy!


	25. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shares a lazy morning with Magnus.

Alec wakes to find himself smothered in silk crimson sheets while tightly confined in his Shadowhunter apparel. It had been a long time since Alec had fallen asleep in his work clothes, exhausted from a patrol and just barely removing his weapons before crashing on his Institute cot. He slips his wrist from under the covers, and with a flick of his wrist, soft cotton sweats replace his combat pants. They feel as warm and comfortable as the magic swimming through his vein, thrumming with renewed energy. Sliding his hand along the cushy duvet, he slowly remembers where he was and the events that led him to Magnus’ lovely apartment.

He slowly turns around toward the other side of the bed, a happy surprise greeting his eyes. _I never thought he could be more beautiful_ , Alec thinks blissfully. With his unadorned eyes scrunched and his lipstick-free lips hanging slightly open, Magnus sleeps more like a kitten than like an all-powerful warlock, in Alec’s humble opinion. His body is fully cocooned in sheets and his hair is smothered between his head and a pillow. Alec has a feeling that his sleepwear is just as luxurious as the rest of the room and the man himself.

Alec stays there for a while, eyes opening and closing, remaining a couple feet away from Magnus but comforted by the man’s presence near him. After what feels like a minute but was more likely an hour, Magnus’ eyes blink open, his true, golden ones on display. Instinctively, Alec reaches a hand out towards the man. Magnus’ fingers intertwine with his.

“Hi,” Alec whispers, stroking Magnus’ hand with his thumb.

Magnus blinks again and smiles. “Hi,” he responds just as softly.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on you last night,” Alec says, a light blush tinting his face as more memories come back to him.

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispers quickly, “I know it was an exhausting day for you.” He looks down at their connected hands. “I’m sorry if I was too forward in assuming you’d be alright with us sharing a bed…?”

Alec scoots closer to Magnus and brings the back of his hand to his lips. “Magnus,” he says with utter affection, “Thank you for being the perfect gentleman, as you always are.”

Magnus closes his eyes again as his smile grows. “Mmmm….let’s stay here forever, then,” he murmurs.

Alec laughs, “I’ll let you sleep.” He slowly untangles himself from the sheets and releases Magnus’ hand. “I’ll get coffee and be in the living room,” he says. Alec didn’t want Magnus to think that Alec would just leave. After seeing Magnus nod and his body curl up in a fetal position, Alec slips back into the living room and has a seat on the couch.

After magicking himself a frothy coffee with two pumps of caramel, he reviews his notebook and his upcoming plans for the next couple weeks. He then whips out his phone and sends a string of messages.

To Jace: _Thanks for coming yesterday. Sparring session tomorrow?_

To Izzy: _Hey, are you free later? I have something to tell you in person. Also, can you watch out for Jace today?_

To Maia: _Can we trade shifts? I wasn’t feeling well yesterday and need to recharge today, if that’s okay?_

To Tessa: _I had dreams of magical, marshmallow mountains last night. Can you send me your hot cocoa recipe?_

To Simon: _Hey dude, there’s something I want to run by you. Can we meet up at the Hunter’s Moon in a few days? I won’t be there tonight, but I’ll probably be there tomorrow._

Alec gets up from the couch before strolling over to Magnus’ kitchen. After scanning over twenty different jars, he picks a cinnamon-scented tea and brews it, magicking it to stay warm. Finding the kitchen bereft of actual food ingredients, he considers what to get Magnus for breakfast.

To Tessa: _Also, any tips on what Magnus likes for breakfast?_

__

__

_Tessa: Glad you know you’re okay. Chocolate + Marshmallow = Source of All Happiness._

Alec laughs as he watches another message bubble pop up again.

Tessa: _And I am not going to become your go-to source for swooning over Magnus, but he is rather partial to the pastries at The Little Red Hen. My order is one buttermilk biscuit with a side of clotted cream and an iced coffee, please._

To Tessa: _You’re the best, Tessa. Everything is ordered and will be sent your way._

Tessa: _Pleasure doing business, Alexander._

Simon: _Sure, dude. Feel better!_

To Simon: _Work on your stealth, Lewis._

To Maia: _I would say congratulations are in order...when’s the wedding?_

Maia: _Shove it, Lightwood._

To Maia: _Don’t you mean ‘shut it’?_

Maia: _Don’t mess with a werewolf who just woke up._

To Maia: _...or one with a vampire nearby...._

Maia: _I make no promises as to where your ashes will be spread._

To Maia: _Warlocks don’t burn. We sparkle. ;P_

Maia: _I think you’re confusing yourself with Magnus._

A notification from his delivery app causes Alec to send Tessa her order and magick his and Magnus’ to the coffee table in front of him.

Izzy: _I’ll be free mid-afternoon. You okay?_

To Izzy: _Don’t tell me you’re there too?!_

Izzy: _Where? Jace says hi, by the way. We’re in the training room._

Jace: _Let’s do it bro. Can you stop texting Izzy? I want to kick her ass fair and square._

To Izzy: _I’ll tell you later. Have fun making Jace cry. ;D_

“What’s so funny, darling?” Alec looks up to see Magnus walk over to him and plop on the couch. Alec hands him the tea mug and takes another sip of his sugary coffee as he subtly looks Magnus over.

He’s glad to find Magnus still in his pajamas, Alec secretly quite pleased that Magnus is comfortable enough to be this way around him. Magnus’ baby pink satin t-shirt and matching shorts look sinfully soft, exposing long, tan limbs that Alec has yet to fully explore and appreciate. _Keep it together_ , Alec chides himself.

“I switched shifts and discovered that Maia was not alone this morning,” Alec winks. “Though my lips are sealed as to any further details,” he says, eager to protect his friend.

“I have a couple guesses,” Magnus retorts playfully. He points to the plate of pastries on the coffee table. “Are those for me?” He laughs.

“I didn’t know which one to get you,” Alec laughs in response, “So I got a few. I’ll also have one.”

Magnus selects a chocolate croissant, while Alec picks a dark chocolate cupcake. He bites into the side of it while Magnus gapes. “What?” He says defensively.

“Where does all of it go? Your sweet tooth seems to know no bounds, Alexander,” Magnus says before munching on his croissant.

“There wasn’t much sweet stuff at the Institute,” Alec says. “And I would probably burn it all off through training or patrol.” He looks down at his flat stomach. “I eventually might have to make some changes with my new routine,” he jokes.

“Whatever makes you happy, I support,” Magnus says. “I, for one, love chocolate in the mornings,” he says as he licks the remaining butter off his fingertips. “I feel utterly spoiled. I got to wake up next to you, and now I’m fed a New York delicacy. Can it get any better than this?”

Alec leans in and cups Magnus’ cheek. “Only if it were everyday,” he says softly. He leans closer to Magnus, their lips touching softly as Magnus’ hand floats upwards to cup Alec’s cheek. They kiss softly and lazily, unhurried by the stresses of the day or the depth of their mutual affection. They touch each other tenderly but delicately, fingers inching back and forth, tongues feathering lips. As Magnus’ legs tangle with his own, Alec feels his magic itch towards his fingertips, sending waves into Magnus’s skin. Magnus’ magic immediately responds, equally of its own accord, and flutters of energy flow back and forth with every peck and swipe of a tongue.

Alec finally breaks the kiss, panting heavily. “Okay?” He exhales. He free hand searches for Magnus’, squeezing his fingers. “I didn’t mean to exchange our magic, but...it felt so right,” Alec admits, his neck and cheeks a deep red.

Magnus’ eyes look as glassy as he imagines his to be, and his cheeks are dusted with pink as he too catches breath. “It’s quite alright,” Magnus says after a minute. “It was new for me too, but...I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Alec blinks, his silver eyes twinkling with a slight wetness. “Really?” He whispers.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus purrs in response. He sits up straight and looks down at their hands, breaking the spell. “You have to know,” Magnus whispers, “How I feel for you is...so special.”

Alec grins. “Me too,” he says quickly. “About you, I mean. Magnus, I don’t have much experience with relationships, but I want one with you. A serious and exclusive one with you. If you’ll have me.”

“Only if you’ll have me,” Magnus responds sincerely. He leans over and pecks Alec’s lips.

“We’ll have each other then,” Alec says with a silly smile plastered on his face. He leans back on the couch but keeps his hand in Magnus’.

A comfortable silence envelopes them, as easy as their relationship has always been, Alec thinks. He holds onto it a little longer before the rest of the world creeps back in.

“Do you have anything planned for today?” Alec asks Magnus. A deep sigh answers his question.

“A few client meetings in the late afternoon, I’m afraid,” Magnus says with regret. “I’m free for a couple hours, though. What about you?”

“I’d like to read through Luke’s notebook,” Alec replies. “I’m hoping we’ll have a better understanding of Valentine’s experiments and how many people were involved.”

Alec scratches the back of his neck. “I also need to talk to Izzy today, tell her about our parents,” he says quietly. “I’m going to ask her to keep an eye on Jace and Clary as well as contact Aline to bring her to New York. I’ll tell her in person, of course, but we need to keep all of this very close.”

Magnus tilts his head in confusion. “Since when have you cared about the safety of Clarissa?”

Alec sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, Clary is not my favorite person right now, but no one deserves to be a victim of Valentine. Honestly, though? I don’t think she can get much worse. We’ll see what we find out from Dot, but I think Clary was just mourning her mother and was also manipulated by her. Knowledge of the Shadow World or not, she is not a competent enough soldier to cause much more mayhem.”

Magnus laughs lightly. “I think that’s overly generous of you, Alexander, although I haven’t actually met the girl, so I’ll reserve further judgment.”

Magnus flicks his hand, Luke’s red leather appearing between them. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some fluff!


	26. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Simon exchange intel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting, everyone! This past week and this week are very intense for me. Unfortunately, this will be the last of my writing for this week, but I will resume chugging along once the weekend arrives! I should have more time next week. Rest assured, this story is not dropped and is very much alive and kicking!
> 
> Coming up will be the long awaited conversation between Dot and Tessa, among other important meetings that were hinted at in the last few chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this somewhat filler but necessary chapter. Sometimes, it's good to let Alec breathe a bit and feel the love.

“A new one already?” Simon asks as he slides into the booth at the back of the Hunter’s Moon. Alec realizes that red leather-bound notebook he is pouring over probably appears to be a continuation of the animated saga of Alexander the Great and Magnus the Magnificent rather than the tortured reflections of the werewolf leader. Alec can’t help but blush at his complex magic usage, his mind invariably wandering to the golden eyes of his boyfriend whenever he glamours precious objects.

“Something like that,” he mutters. Alec leans out of the booth to take a look around the bar. It’s a weeknight, and a relatively slow one. Alec doubts anyone is paying close attention to him or his friend, except perhaps the curly haired bartender, but it never hurts to be cautious. 

Alec can’t help but stare blankly at Simon, just only shaking off the cobwebs in his mind as he read about the Circle. He always knew of the terrible things Valentine had done, but he had never considered who else would be involved. Of course, Alec never really considered that his parents would end up in this notebook.

Even as an adult, it was hard for Alec to view his parents as people with long lives that he knew scarcely little about, having been born after some of it and sheltered from most of it. With other adults, even his friends, this sense of the unknown was obvious and even exciting. Alec knew that Tessa led a long life full of love and loss, and the stories he had heard so far had only furthered Alec’s interest in discovering more about the woman he grew to love as a surrogate parent.

And then, of course, there was Magnus. Magnus, with his ornate apartment full of mysterious trinkets of olden times and recent pasts. Magnus, with his silken clothing and timeless makeup. Magnus was a mystery, yes, but a comforting one. Alec sought answers and information, yes, but he was in no hurry. He knew there would be time for Magnus to share, whenever he was ready. He desperately wanted to gift Magnus the same courtesy and generosity that he felt from him at every moment, from his very introduction to the reveal of his warlock mark.

A quick tug at the notebook brings Alec back to the present, back to Simon’s eager eyes. “Lost in Candyland again?” Simon smirks. Alec shuts the notebook and tucks it under the table before subtly magicking it back to his room. “I don’t know what that means, Simon,” Alec retorts, rolling his blue eyes, “but I’ll be sure to inform you of every relationship milestone as they occur.” 

Simon’s smirk widens into a toothy grin. “So there’s a relationship, now, huh? Congrats man,” he bounces. 

Alec’s tight shoulders slump in relief and his eyes soften. “Thanks,” he says quietly, his cheeks tinting pink. It had only been a couple days since they spent a lazy morning and early afternoon together. Magnus told Alec a little about his time in New York during the Uprising, how the violence inspired the older warlock to put down roots in the city they both love and protect. Mainly, though, Magnus kept Alec company as he read through Luke’s thoughts, hovering over the names Robert and Maryse Lightwood. 

The day’s errands had nevertheless invaded the couple’s cocoon of tenderness and safety, as Magnus had clients to attend to and Alec had his sister to manage. The discovery of their parent's crimes, after all, was a tough pill to swallow. Yet, Alec rarely spent a moment without Magnus, his connection to the warlock easily maintained through phone calls, texts, and fire messages.

“So as much as I want to wax poetic about the wonders of our burgeoning relationships,” Alec snarks, “I do have something I wanted to talk over with you.” He exhales a large breath. “First, though, do you want to get a drink?”

Simon squints, an old habit he must have kept from his former days as a glasses-wearing nerd, Alec reasons. “Sounds serious, then, though I can’t turn down a fabulous concoction from my girl--the girl that I’m seeing, that I’m going steady with, that I’m,...Maia,” he babbles.

Simon quickly stands, blurry to Alec’s eyes. “I’m going to get that drink,” he says before darting over to the bar. Alec laughs a little nervously and looks at his hands, mulling over his prepared speech.

 _It’s always new and always different_ , Alec thinks. He wonders if there will ever be a day in time when everyone just _knows_. It’s less about the reaction now - yes, Alec is still very afraid of the Clave’s response and hasn’t plucked up the courage to tell Jace for that very reason. That, and the fact that Alec has discovered that telling the people who know you the most are the hardest ones to tell. 

Alec hasn’t exactly been worried about telling Simon that he’s a warlock. _Hell, if Simon were the least bit observant or knowledgable about the slightest part of the Shadow World, he would have figured it out by now_ , Alec thinks cynically. Alec doesn’t even think Simon knows about the prejudices against warlocks in the first place or the rarity of a hybrid figure.

It’s more that, well, the more he talks about it, the more it’s out there, and the more it’s _real_. He can’t take it back, and he can’t hide behind either identity as his sole definition. As a warlock, fellow Downworlders trust him and can relate to him. As a Shadowhunter, Alec is afforded a privileged place in Nephilim society and in the eyes of the Institute, and even though he has lost most of the luxury a Shadowhunter has been handed, Alec is nevertheless cognizant that he was lucky to have grown up with a family and with some job security.

The duty of a Shadowhunter was ingrained in him for a quarter of a century, and Alec has only just begun to discover the power within his blood beyond his angelic resources. These past couple months have been a luxury in itself, and Alec needed that time not only to accept the warlock part of himself but also to _relish_ it. 

Alec does know that, for all of Simon’s more favorable qualities, the young man is a babbler. Alec had been careful around Simon due to his friendship with Alec's red-haired adversary, and although Alec had asked Izzy to keep tabs on Clary and heard back that the golden couple seemed altogether rather subdued in their recent patrols, Alec worried that Clary would out him to the Clave before he was…

...before he was ready, which he is. Now.

A loud thunk caused Alec to look up as Simon slid back into the booth with two big mugs newly placed onto the table. One was filled with dark red liquid, and the other was frothing with dark brown bubbles.

“Thanks, man,” Alec smiles, grabbing his cocoa and taking a small sip, humming with happiness. He points towards Simon’s mug. “Do you want me to…?” Alec begins.

Simon nods enthusiastically, and Alec places his hand delicately on the side of Simon’s mug. Instantly, the blood in Simon’s mug mimics the appearance of Alec’s hot chocolate. “You’re the best,” Simon grins, taking a big gulp.

Alec places his mug down, now realizing where to start this conversation. “Simon,” he says slowly, “Do you know _how_ I make your drinks appear...more mundane?”

Simon tilts his head to the right. “With a glamour, right?” He tilts his head to the left. “Raphael said that glamours cause you guys to be invisible to people and can change people’s appearance.”

“Yes,” Alec nods, “Glamours can hide the more magical components of the Shadow World from the sheltered eyes of mundanes.” Simon rolls his eyes as Alec quickly continues. “Like, take my skin, for instance.”

“Yea, about that,” Simon muses. “Why do you always hide your markings when you’re here? You’re not on shift right now.”

“Right,” Alec agrees. _I’m glad he’s at least this perceptive_ , he snorts. _Simon will survive another night then_. “My runes are a symbol of my status as a Shadowhunter and my blood as angelic. I glamour them around mundanes, but I also glamour them in spaces inhabited by the Downworld.”

Alec pauses before pointing again to Simon’s now half-empty mug. “But back to this,” Alec says. “There’s a reason why I’m doing this.”

Simon’s gaze breaks from Alec’s, looking down at the table. “I know, man,” Simon says quietly, “and I’m so grateful. Raphael says it’s hard for fledglings to adjust to drinking blood, and well, it’s been a while now, but it just makes it so much easier, you know?” Simon looks back up again, as if asking something further.

“Oh! I’m still going to glamour your cups, Simon, don’t worry,” Alec says quickly. “It’s not draining me or anything. If anything,” Alec admits quietly, “It’s kind of fun.”

Simon opens his mouth, but before he can interject, Alec continues urgently, “but I’m getting ahead of myself. Simon, what I’m trying to say is that Maia can’t glamour your cups, yes, but neither can Izzy. It has nothing to do with being a Shadowhunter.”

Simon slurps the remains of his beverage, and before the mug touches the tabletop, it is filled up once again to the brim. “I don’t understand...are you, like, some sort of special Shadowhunter or something? I mean Izzy-Isabelle, she’s you know, so so out of my league, but I guess Maia is too - not that I’m trying to date both or anything, you know it’s just hard not to notice --”

“--Simon.”

“Right, back to you. So are you like the Storm of Shadowhunters? Is Izzy like more of a Gambit, like very cool but whose actual powers are just not as insurmountably awesome as Storm’s?” Simon leans his head on his hands, his elbows perched on the table, his body hunched over as if some dark truth about the universe were suddenly revealed.

“Simon, much like you’re learning about the Shadow World, we’re still on a learning curve about mundane references, okay? So, in answer to your confusing question, yes, sort of?” Alec takes a deep breath. “It’s more than that, though. I’m actually a warlock, and a Shadowhunter.”

Simon’s eyes bug out. “Dude! That’s so cool? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Alec smiles a small grin. “It’s sort of a secret,” Alec says quietly. 

“Who else knows?” Simon asks. “Izzy?” Alec nods. “Jace?” Alec shakes his head. “Clary?” Another headshake. “Magnus?” Alec nods. “Maia?” Another nod. “Raphael?”

“Raphael doesn’t know yet, but I plan on discussing it with him, along with other important matters, at our next meeting,” Alec says. “I was hoping you’d be at the Dumort next week when I’m there.” Alec pauses, but his hesitation disappears faster than it would have many months ago. “I’d like your support.”

“Of course, man! I think Raphael likes you, although I can’t really tell if Raphael likes anyone, since he’s quite the grumpypants,” Simon spews goodnaturedly. “I mean, he seemed pretty impressed with the mezuzah, saying something like never being able to touch one before?”

“Yea, thanks,” Alec says. He’s reluctant to tell Simon that the reason they can touch it is that it’s a block of metal glamoured as a religious object, something that vampires do not have the luxury of touching. He supposes that secret is safe with Raphael.

“If you don’t mind,” Alec continues, “I’d prefer if you could wait before letting Raphael know. Or Clary. Or anyone else really,” he says. “My status as a hybrid is a rather rare one, and it would be a big favor if you could wait a little bit. I’m not asking for forever, just for now.”

Simon looks more confused. “Of course, dude,” he scoffs. “You know you don’t have to worry about Clary.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks. Those were the last words he expected to hear from Simon’s mouth.

Simon takes another sip of his drink and flicks at the mug, as if he can turn back the cocoa into its formerly sanguine appearance. “I haven’t really been talking with Clary, since, you know,” he mutters.

Alec thinks he can figure out why that’s the case. “Why?” he asks gently, wanting to hear it from the vampire.

Simon gulps down his drink, uncharacteristically silent. “Clary hasn’t visited me once,” he blurts out. “We’ve texted a bit, but it’s like she’s afraid of me or something. I mean, I thought she knew about the Shadow World, right? I thought she knew _me_. It’s not like I’m going to just bite her,” Simon says quickly before inhaling sharply.

Alec pauses for a bit, thinking over the next words. He didn’t realize that this conversation was going to be more difficult than the discussion of his own blood, but Simon was never particularly predictable. “Change is hard,” Alec says before wincing. “I know, you’re the one who went through it all. I get it. I only figured out I was part warlock until pretty recently, actually. It was a pretty big awakening.” They both grin. “But it’s easy to forget that the people you love also change with you. Everything they knew to be true changes when you change.”

Alec fiddles with the stem of his mug, his cocoa long gone. “At the same time,” he says slowly, “as you’ve probably figured out, there are some prejudices against Downworlders. Against _us_. The Shadow World has a hierarchy, and it’s an unfair one. Clary sits at the top of that ladder, and honestly, I think Clary was raised to treat Downworlders as inferior beings. Having one Downworlder friend doesn’t mean you’re immune to prejudice,” he laments.

“Jocelyn was always a bit weird about fairytales,” Simon says, almost to himself. “Growing up, it was almost like all the monsters were out to get us, and we had to fight our way to victory.”

“Sounds about right,” Alec mutters. Simon’s eyes dart to Alec’s, finally returning his gaze once again. “You know, this all kind of makes sense,” Simon says. “You were the first person to treat me as normal after I turned. To me, I’m not a former mundane, I’m a human, and a vampire. I read comics and write music and drink blood. I’m both. I guess it makes sense to me that you’d be both of something too.”

Alec flushes, still unused to praise of any kind. “Speaking of both,” Alec says. “I’ll be introducing you to someone soon who straddles two worlds, so to speak, although she doesn’t quite know it yet.” Alec tilts his head. “I was wondering if you could be a, sort of,...vampire tour guide?”

Simon flashes his fangs. “Dude,” he exhales unused oxygen. “I’m so down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I couldn't bring myself to write further while I'm buried in work, but I have sketched out the new few chapters and look forward to sharing them with you. I do hope the mystery and alterations to the original narrative are exciting and clear to you all, and I very much appreciate all of the lovely feedback!
> 
> On a separate note, no one has guessed the pattern in the titles yet other than the alphabetical order. For those of you familiar with New York, you'll notice that the letters form the lines of the NYC subway system, an homage to the beginning of the story. The title of the work is also a reference to a movie in which the lead character's life drastically changes due to catching the subway train rather than missing it. The idea that a minuscule change could lead to drastic differences has always appealed to me and very much represents this story and the idea that changing Alec's blood could yield such different results.
> 
> Also, as an LGBTQ+ person, Alec's consecutive "coming out" as a Nephilim-warlock is very much based on the coming out experience, if that weren't overly blatant.


	27. Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa speaks with Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I complained about my genuinely large amount of work this week...and procrastinated by writing another chapter! I invariably get sucked back into this world. Enjoy!
> 
> The next couple chapters are surely expected, but I'm hoping to surprise you all with further shenanigans down the road.

Tessa sat in the corner of the wood-covered coffee shop, taking a final sip of her artisanal latte as she looked around at her mundane surroundings. The glossy cafe had recently replaced the dinky diner that Tessa was familiar with, and the new Astoria haunt reminded her more of the gentrified streets of Brooklyn than the diverse districts of Queens. It had been a while since she had last visited Dorothea, she supposed. The times were changing, and the city that Tessa called home only for a couple decades now changed much faster than the narrower streets of her London.

As she lingered just a bit more, Tessa wondered how it all got to this point. Warlocks were often solitary creatures, and their lifestyles were strikingly different to the group-centric model their Downworld counterparts sought. Perhaps their powers granted them such independence, Tessa reasoned, but perhaps living alone was not always by choice. After all, she grew up in the world with the comfort and companionship of her husbands, and even as they left her or traveled in and out of her life, the presence of a familial link was always there.

Tessa always wondered why Dot had chosen to house a condemned Shadowhunter and her daughter in the neighboring apartment. Although it was unlikely that the Clave would ever suspect that a traitor was hiding under their very noses - _Why ever come to Queens?_ Tessa scoffed, proud of her own borough - other High Warlocks would surely have been reluctant to help a member of an organization dedicated to the extinction of their own kind.

Then again, when Tessa had visited with Jem for the occasional Shadowhunter ceremony, she suspected that Dot was the happiest she’d ever been. Family life, however fractured, agreed with her. Tessa would have been shocked if Jocelyn ever saw Dorothea as a second parent to her beautiful Clarissa, but a caring adult and surrogate parental figure she was nonetheless. Perhaps Dot was blind to the small sneer Jocelyn would give Tessa at her unblemished skin or the casual dismissal of other Downworlders in Clary’s young life. Jocelyn was using Dorothea’s abilities for protection and safety, yes, but perhaps Dorothea was using Jocelyn a little bit in return.

After exiting the coffee shop and walking a few paces to the left, a quaint green door appears, one only visible to the Shadow World. Tessa taps the small buzzer, simulating the clinking of small chimes, before the doors unlocks. As Tessa slowly glides up the stairs, she schools her expression into one of more joy than she can realistically muster.

“Thanks for making the shlep, old friend,” Dot says in lieu of a formal greeting as Tessa reaches her apartment. She briefly notes the presence of a glamoured door on the same floor, as vacant as it was after Jocelyn had passed a couple years ago.

“Of course, Dorothea. It is remiss of me to expect you to always come to Manhattan,” she remarks. “I did very much enjoy the new place downstairs.”

Dot laughs. “Yea, the hipsters have arrived in Queens, it seems.” She ushers Tessa into her multi-colored living room. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Tessa tenses as she spots a framed photograph of the three women: Dorothea, Jocelyn, and Clarissa. Clary is already sporting a couple runes, although her vibrant yellow sundress seems a stark rejection to the militaristic upbringing of the typical Shadowhunter. _I wonder what Alexander would have been like if we met earlier_ , she muses.

“How is your dear Clarissa?” Tessa asks. “It seems as if recent events would be hard on her,” she gets out.

The vestiges of Dot’s smile fade from her young face. “I suppose we should drop the pretense, then.” she says. “I see Clary occasionally. She hasn’t been great after what happened to her best friend, Simon.”

Dot turns away. “Jocelyn wasn’t a picnic when it came to Downworlder rights, you see,” she says quietly, as if the very mention of the name would bring back old ghosts. “I always thought my presence would change that, but, well, I became the exception rather than rule, in her eyes.”

Tessa remains silent as Dot continues. “I guess it will take time to navigate this world we live in, as it took for all of us. But you know all of this, as you visited the Institute yourself.”

She leans in. “You also seem to have a very good source.”

Tessa scratches her neck before leafing her fingers through her brown, wavy hair. Tessa received Alexander’s approval to reveal his Shadowhunter background should it be necessary to get any salient information to help Jace or Aline, but Tessa was nevertheless reluctant to discuss such a secret explicitly, even with an old friend.

“Did you tell Clary that?” Tessa asks after a minute of silence. 

“I didn’t have to,” Dorothea quips. “She seemed to already know an Alexander.” She tucks her socked feet under her legs. “But if you’re asking whether I told her of his enhanced abilities, the answer is no.”

Tessa tilts her head in thought. “You surely understand why I’m protecting him. You did the same with Clarissa.” She pauses, struggling for words. “Why protect Jocelyn though?”

Dot blinks, and Tessa almost believes a tear trickled down the warlock’s face before vanishing. “Jocelyn was sick a long time,” Dorothea says quietly. “Longer than the last couple years it was known.”

“You see,” Dot continues, “Valentine’s experiments had side effects beyond the creation of children with unusual abilities.”

“If you saw Alexander as a side effect then it begs to reason as to why you were so insincere with him from the very beginning,” Tessa interjects.

“I know,” Dot replies quickly. “I’m sorry. He is as much a victim of circumstance as is Clary.” Tessa snorts, but she remains silent for Dot to continue. 

“My knowledge of the events of the Uprising is embarrassingly limited,” Dot says quietly. “Jocelyn wouldn’t talk about it, no matter how much I pestered her. After a while, it became clear that Jocelyn wouldn’t live for more longer, no matter my healing capacities, and she finally told me her suspicions as to why.”

Dorothea’s eyes linger on the picture of the three women, frozen in a state of secluded but content freedom. “Valentine had injected angelic blood into Clary while she was in utero, impervious to the harm it would later cause her mother. It seems that while the baby is still forming, two types of bloods can blend together into one body.”

“For an adult, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, such an injection is rather poisonous. Jocelyn was one of the few mothers who survived after giving birth. I could delay the spreading of the blood that leaked into her system, but I could not hinder its damage for too long.”

Tessa takes a moment to lament Jocelyn’s passing once more. Even a person as vicious and unfeeling as Jocelyn didn’t deserve to be poisoned, flaying from the inside out over her final decades.

“One benefit, I suppose, to all of this mess is that we warlocks got to train some Nephilim youngsters, did we not?” Tessa remarks. Dot returns her grin with a shaky smile. “We did indeed. Clary’s preliminary training was, as I’m sure you could guess, rather unusual.”

“What did you do?” Tessa asks. They both knew what she was really asking. _How did you unlock her angelic powers?_

“It took time and guesswork,” Dorothea replies with wandering eyes, her mind far away in memory. “But I think the secret to unlocking these gifts is the discovery of who they are and who or what they love most.”

“What was that?” Tessa whispers. The question was unnecessary.

“Her mother, naturally,” Dot whispers back. “Clary had a limited life, but a relatively happy one. She went to school, met her friend Simon, and grew up with one parent but a loving one nonetheless. The discovery of the Shadow World was less of a surprise for Clary but rather a unique connection that she and her mother shared above all else. Her additional gifts made Jocelyn prouder than I’ve ever seen anyone be of anyone.”

Tessa wants to retort that Dorothea should come to Alexander’s magic lessons, but she bites her tongue for now. “Thank you for telling me a little bit about them, Dorothea,” Tessa says softly. “I know it wasn’t easy, but we all need to understand what really happened. Alexander needs answers, and so does Clary.”

Dot nods quickly before shuffling back towards the exit to her apartment. “I’ll be sure to let you know if I think of anything else,”” she says.

As Tessa returns to the street, she whips out her phone and dials a familiar contact.

“Hey Tessa,” Alexander’s baritone greets her cheerfully. “Any luck?”

“Quite a bit,” she replies, “but the first takeaway would be that to activate the blood, one must focus on what one loves most, be it person, identity, or some combination. Rather antithetical to Valentine, right?”

Alec laughs. “Well that certainly explains the arrows,” they both chuckle. “I’m on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was interesting writing this a week or so later than planned. The intended tone for the chapter certainly shifted from the original idea, although the facts very much remained the same. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I went to a cafe once in Astoria that seemed like the perfect place for Dot to live above. There are a lot of NYC references throughout this story, should you all be interested in more details.
> 
> Also, I fiddled with the tags to more properly reflect the plot going forward. At this point, "major character death" is misleading.
> 
> Next up...vampires!


	28. Query

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets with the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like I went on a procrastination streak...although it took me to a very interesting place. I do have a couple options plot-wise in a bit, so I'll be interested to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!

Alec slips his cellphone into the back pocket of his black jeans, looking at three curious faces.

“Sorry, Aline,” he says with a smile. “That was Tessa. She was just checking in.”

“Who’s Tessa again?” Aline asks. 

Alec sighs. It was already a long morning. Aline had portalled to the Institute just before sundown, greeted by Izzy before anyone else could see her. Izzy dropped her off at Magnus’ apartment, where Alec greeted his childhood friend and sat down with her to explain the sad saga of their existence.

Aline was a level-headed Shadowhunter, and the two had always trusted each other implicitly. _Perks of a queer friendship_ , Alec thought. Nevertheless, it took some time to convince Aline that her natural affinity for speed was an unusual gift related to something beyond what her parents had deigned to mention.

Like Alec, Aline had been sheltered from the Downworld, presumably for the same reason of avoiding exposure of the truth. After a couple hours of talking and a few magical demonstrations, Alec introduced his boyfriend. Magnus, ever the gentleman, waited an hour or so for Aline to calm down before portalling Simon to the apartment. Plus, they had to get the blackout shades out before Simon showed up.

“Tessa Gray is the High Warlock of Manhattan,” Alec repeats. “She’s my mentor and my friend. She was the one who helped me unlock my warlock magic.”

Alec pauses. “I brought Simon here to give you a taste of what it’s like to be a new vampire,” Magnus smirks, “no pun intended,” Alec adds. “I have a meeting later with the head of the New York clan, and I’d like you to come meet with them. I think it would be good for you to learn a little more about your potential powers, that is if you agree, of course.”

Aline looks back at Simon, the world’s most innocuous-looking vampire, before looking back at Alec. _I’m glad I didn’t introduce Raphael or Lily first_ , Alec thinks. “Okay,” she sighs. “I trust you. I’m not convinced this is really true about me, but it’s clearly true for you.” She smirks. “Worst thing that could happen is I piss off my mom by hanging out with some vamps, right?”

Alec grins. “Exactly.” He looks over to Magnus, who looks uncharacteristically nervous. “Hey Simon,” he says, the young vampire perking up. “How about you stay here and talk with Aline about your first couple months as a fledgling? Magnus and I need to get ready.” He slides his hand into Magnus’ palm. “We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Wordlessly, Magnus follows Alec into the large bedroom at the end of the hall. Alec hasn’t been in here since that night he slept over, but he’s hoping Magnus will extend another invitation soon.

Magnus sits on the bed, his posture elegant as it always is but also tense in the shoulders. 

“Thanks again for hosting,” Alec quips, breaking the silence. “I know mornings aren’t your favorite time of day.”

Magnus seems momentarily distracted enough to attempt a smile. “Anything for you, Alexander,” he responds, “although I would have preferred a morning without the other Shadowhunter or Sherman.”

Alec laughs. “I know,” he says. “Me too. But thanks anyway.” He pauses. “So what’s wrong?”

Magnus smiles sadly at Alec, his gaze both looking at Alec and looking far off into another memory.

“Oh Alexander,” he sighs. He clutches Alec’s hand, his anchor. “There’s so much you don’t know, so much I want you to know but don’t know how to tell you.”

Alec squeezes his hand. “I get it,” Alec says. “I mean, not the amount of it all. You do have a few years on me,” he quips. “I get that there’s so much more for me to know, when you’re ready, if at all.”

Alec inhales. “We’re sort of figuring out my past together, but there’s still a lot about me and my upbringing that you don’t know, that I want to share with you.”

Alec thinks for a moment, content in the simple silence between them. “Is this to do with Raphael?” He asks quietly. Alec remembered Magnus’ fond introduction of the stoic vampire at the party. 

“Yes and no,” Magnus sighs. “It has more to do with his predecessor, Camille.”

Alec remains silent, waiting for Magnus to elaborate, should he choose to do so. His boyfriend fiddles with his rings, as if each one is an artwork that captures multiple lifetimes of memories. Alec silently hopes that one day his own piece can join the collection.

“Over a century ago, Camille and I were lovers,” he whispers, his gaze remaining on his rings. “It was a very tumultuous time, but a ferociously emotional one.” His gaze finally meets Alec’s. “I’m not proud of my actions then. I was blind to a lot of things, really.”

Alec’s hand slides up Magnus’ arm and around his back, rubbing comforting circles. He keeps silent. 

After another minute or so, Magnus continues as if he never stopped, fading in and out of the past and the present. “I know you’re aware of Camille’s recent actions towards Simon and of her file at the Institute. Whatever it says, the truth is probably much worse. Her bloodlust for mundanes really trumped everything else, even me.” A tear trickles down Magnus’ painted face. “I guess I was just trying to save her in the end.”

Alec’s other arm wraps around Magnus’ front, and the young man holds the older warlock as he weeps silently. “It’s okay,” Alec whispers, over and over again.

They stay like that long after Magnus’ tears have dried, with Magnus’ head resting on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing each other’s torsos as if either man were to suddenly vanish.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come today, you know?” Alec asks hesitantly, not eager to break the silence.

Magnus shrugs before pulling back, his hand reaching towards Alec’s to intertwine once again. “I know, darling,” he says affectionately, his throat a little hoarse. “It’s been so long, but it never gets any easier.”

Magnus flicks his wrist, the black lines of his damaged makeup disappearing. “Now is not the time for lamentations, though. We have a job to do, and I plan on finishing it.” He squeezes Alec’s hand. “Any justice for Simon is justice for us all, really. And I hope Aline finds the support you have.”

“Me too,” Alec replies. His hand rises to Magnus’ head, his fingers delicately sweeping stray hairs back into place. He leans in and pecks Magnus on the lips. “Ready?” He smiles.

“As I’ll ever be.”

The two walk back into the living room, interrupting an animated discussion on motorcycle design. 

“Shall we?” Alec asks everyone. After everyone nods, Alec texts Lily of their imminent arrival before waving his hand to form a glowing portal.

“That’ll be an adjustment,” Aline murmurs. Magnus’ full grin reemerges that day, wanting to coo at Alec’s humble display of power.

The four step into the entryway of the Hotel Dumort, allowed by Raphael due to the inclusion of Simon before sundown. Alec quickly greets Lily Chen, shaking her hand, and Alec and Raphael exchange a stiff nod.

“I see you brought reinforcements,” Raphael says has his wary gaze is pinned on Magnus and then on Aline.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Alec says calmly. “Magnus and I are working together, along with Tessa Gray, to gain further information about two recent attacks against Downworlders.”

He turns back towards Aline, who, with a surprising amount of courage against the intimidating vampires in front of her, steps forward to join Alec. “This is Aline Penhallow, a childhood friend of mine,” Alec explains. “She’s here for a different reason.”

Alec looks around at the empty foyer. “Perhaps we can find a quiet place to all sit down?” He asks the clan leader.

Raphael looks at Lily, who nods sharply and begins walking towards a set of doors. Soon Magnus, Alec, Simon, Aline, Lily, and Raphael are sitting in an otherwise empty conference room. Alec has no doubt that other ears are also listening in.

Alec looks around the oval table, guessing there’s just enough room for two people to walk around the table side by side. “Simon,” he calls out. The young vampire perks up, excited. “Can you begin the demonstration?”

“Sure, boss,” he winks. Alec holds back a groan. “Milady?” Simon takes Aline’s hand, and the two former strangers start walking around the table.

Before Lily can voice a question, Simon begins walking faster, Aline matching his steps. The pair’s power walking quickly transitions into running, a hazy blur encircling the rest of the group.

“Thanks guys!” Alec calls out, and the pair abruptly stops, sitting back in their seats and holding back giggles.

“I don’t get it,” Lily calls out sharply. “So she’s fast.”

“Did you see any activation of any runes?” Alec asks. “We believe that Aline is part vampire.”

Lily’s mouth gapes open as Raphaels expression remains stoic. _I’ll have to ask Magnus later whether he reacted at all_ , Alec muses.

Alec grabs Magnus’ hand under the table. Magnus squeezes it in return. “We’ve discovered that several Shadowhunters were the victims of experiments by Valentine Morgenstern during the Uprising,” Alec says. “I am one of them as well.”

Before any vampire can interject, Alec shuts his eyes, releases his glamour, and reopens them. He stares unblinkingly at Raphael. “Aline’s powers are not fully unlocked yet, and we don’t know what we’re dealing with. We don’t know, for instance, if this will change her lack of need for blood or whether she still will be able to walk in the sunlight.” He looks at Magnus, who nods encouragingly, before fixing his stare on Lily.

“I had a lot of support when I figured out I was part warlock,” Alec continues. “As I’m sure you’re figuring out, this was all a rather recent discovery, but a crucial and private one. Few people have been told.” Alec looks back at Aline. “Only two Shadowhunters know. One of them is my sister.” Alec’s thesis remains unspoken but clear.

“The politics of the Clave do not concern us,” Raphael snaps. “One of our own, however,” he looks at Aline. “We can train her.”

Alec looks at Aline. “Are you sure this is what you want?” They both knew that her abilities could spring up at any time, and that this decision was being made on somewhat borrowed time, but the decision was hers alone nevertheless. Aline nods quickly. “Fangs would be a perk,” she quips. Raphael’s lip twitches.

“I’ll come up with something to tell your mom. Or I can portal you daily back to the Institute. Let me know what you decide,” Alec says as Lily, Simon, and Aline get up and head towards the inner rooms of the Dumort.

Raphael remains, sitting across from Alec and Magnus. Raphael tilts his head in Magnus’ direction. “Not a passing bedfellow, no?” Raphael quips to Magnus. Alec flinches. Magnus only smiles.

“Absolutely not, dear,” Magnus smirks. “But I don’t mix business with pleasure, so let’s get on with it, shall we?”

Alec knows better than to defend himself during a conversation between immortal friends, so he holds his tongue despite his bitterness. Raphael’s blank haze returns to Alec, having seemingly passed an unspoken test. 

“You may begin,” Raphael glares.

No longer hesitant to use magic in front of the vampire, Alec flicks his wrist, his notebook appearing on the table. Alec flips through to his list of questions, twisting a ballpoint pen and ready to fire.

“Mr. Santiago --”

“--Raphael’s fine.” Alec looks at Magnus, who raises an eyebrow, before Alec looks back at his interviewee.

“Raphael, at what point did you get involved during the night of Simon’s murder?”

“As the law is written,” Raphael drawls, “I was called by a Shadowhunter to inform me of a death of a mundane due to a vampire bite. I came to verify whether it was done by a member of my clan. Should it have been, punishment would have been served.”

“How do you know it wasn’t?” Alec asks.

“The Shadowhunters described a blonde woman eerily similar to Camille’s appearance. In addition,” Raphael hesitates, “she has a signature.”

 _So it was gruesome_ , Alec reads between the lines.

“Who made the decision to bury Simon?”

“The red-haired Shadowhunter. She was inconsolable, and the bite was recent enough to give him a fair chance at turning. As soon as he was buried, I kicked them out and waited to help with the transition.”

Alec taps his pen on the table for a minute. Something isn’t right. 

Alec looks up and fixes his silver eyes on Raphael again. “Was Camille there?”

“When?”

“After Simon...returned.”

Raphael grimaces. “Yes.” Magnus’ nails pinch Alec’s hand.

“Why?” Alec asks.

Raphael sighs, looking at Magnus once again. “It is within the legal rights of the sire to collect dirt from her fledgling’s grave to summon him as he wishes.”

“I’m assuming Simon is unaware of this?” Simon was probably busy controlling the initial bloodthirst, Alec thinks.

“It hasn’t come up,” Raphael says reluctantly. _Great start_ , Alec thinks sullenly. He hopes Magnus’ faith in Raphael is enough to secure safety for Aline. _At least Simon’s here_ , Alec sighs.

“What am I missing here? Did you attack her?” Raphael blinks, the first reaction Alec has gotten out of the pale man.

“I am not allowed to do so,” Raphael retorts. _Not an answer_ , Alec thinks.

Alec was under the impression that although Camille Belcourt had a history of brutally slaughtering mundanes, she hadn’t risked such an open attack in decades. In fact, the very whereabouts of the notorious vampire were unknown to most of the Shadow World, not only to the New York Institute.

“What was different?” Alec presses. He knows there’s something Raphael isn’t saying.

Raphael looks down for a second before looking at Alec, looking slightly more defeated than before. “She took something else.”

“What did she take?” Alec snarks tired of the twenty questions.

“His blood.” Alec begins furiously writing down notes, his left hand still squeezing Magnus’. 

He looks up at Magnus, whose face likely mimics his own shock, before continuing his questions.

“ _How_ did she take it?”

“That was the unusual part.” Raphael hesitates again. “She used needles and took four vials of his blood. I’ve never seen a sire do that or have the need for a fledgling’s blood.”

“Does Simon know this?” Alec had to ask. _I seem to be the bearer of bad tidings_ , Alec inwardly complains.

Raphael’s glare does not hide his embarrassment tinting his white cheeks, Alec’s question answered.

Alec stands, the action causing Magnus to jump out of his daze of shock. Magnus slowly stands with the fellow warlock. Alec extends his hand.

“Thank you for the information,” he says. “It will remain among the people in this room. I would like to discuss this with the High Warlock of Manhattan as well, with your permission.” Raphael grabs Alec’s warmer hand, shaking it before nodding.

“Warlocks,” he says in lieu of a goodbye, walking back through the inner doors of the hotel.

Magnus and Alec stood there in silence before slowly exiting the Hotel. Alec leads Magnus to the side alley nearby to portal. “Your place?” Alec asks. He doesn’t want to leave Magnus alone right now. Plus, they have a lot to discuss.

“Yes, darling. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I hope you're all enjoying. Next up is a break from the mystery and the introduction of another new character to the story.


	29. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max comes to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a good chunk of work, so here's another chapter! Please enjoy.

“He’s going to love you.”

“Of course he is,” Magnus winks. “I’m very lovable.”

“That you are,” Alec responds quickly before turning into a tomato. “Um...you know what I mean. Kids love you.”

Magnus laughs. “That they do, darling. I’m quite the sensation with Madzie, although I think you have me beat in that department. Let’s go before you burn.”

Magnus and Alec were walking hand in hand, strolling through Prospect Park on the way to the Institute. Although either of them could have conjured a portal (Hell, Alec could carry Magnus and run using his Strength and Agility runes let alone using his magic), both were content to sip warm beverages and slowly meander through the landscape of Brooklyn on their way to meet the youngest Lightwood.

The investigations were going as well as they could, although Alec was clearly frustrated with the lack of subsequent progress. After Tessa, Magnus, and Alec regrouped, it was almost as if they were waiting for the next shoe to drop, figuratively speaking. Alec felt strongly that the taking of blood from two young Downworlders was connected, but the absence of any additional attack made him reluctant to jump to any conclusion as to why. And while it seemed too coincidental that his burgeoning abilities and those of other Shadowhunters came to light at a similar time, the warlocks couldn’t find a formal connection between past and present. _With Valentine dead, who else was in the shadows?_ Alec thought.

With his shifts at the Hunter’s Moon, his occasional patrols, his frequent check-ins with Aline, his sparring sessions with Jace, his magic lessons with Tessa, and his investigations with the warlocks, Alec needed a break. So when Izzy called to let him know that Max was dropped off at the Institute for a break from tutoring, Alec took the day off.

As if Magnus knew that Alec couldn’t talk about the investigations for one more minute, he regaled Alec with anecdotes from his previous lives. As Alec laughed and finished off his mocha, he couldn’t help but feel affectionately warm at the notion that maybe Magnus, the old and wise warlock, was a bit nervous at the idea of meeting Alec’s kid brother.

“Max has always been a good kid, if a little mischievous,” Alec says, hoping to reassure Magnus. “I guess he’s more like Simon than he is like me. Max always has a book in his hands when he’s not forced to train. He’d probably get more of Simon’s references.”

Alec looks at a playground they pass with kids dangling from monkey bars. “I think Max was a bit of a surprise for my parents, really,” Alec says softly. “He had the most typical childhood of us all, and I always wondered whether that was because of him or whether my parents were just too sick of us to be so rigid with all of us.” _So sick of me_ , he refuses to say. 

Alec looks back at Magnus at his side, who returns his sad gaze with a small smile. “I don’t get to see him that often. My father spends most of his time in Idris, raising Max there.” His mother’s hovering presence in New York goes unmentioned.

Alec’s relationship with Robert had always been...strained. Both of his parents had high expectations for him as a kid, higher than those placed on his other siblings, but the pressure to succeed came more from his mother than his father. To Alec, Robert’s disappointment in his first child was most visible in his absence: his shortage of compliments, his ignoring of Alec in favor of Isabelle, and his eventual complete lack of presence in New York altogether.

Alec had not heard from Robert since long before Alec was informally kicked out of the Institute. He wonders if he or Max even knew why Alec wasn’t there to greet them as soon as they arrived. He wonders if Max will look at him any differently.

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to hang out with his older brother,” Magnus says softly. Alec squeezes his hand gently before releasing it. He waves his hand, a shimmering portal appearing only to them, invisible to the mundanes roaming the park.

“Using the back door entrance, huh? Embarrassed of me?” Magnus says jokingly, but Alec can’t help but feel a bite to his words.

“Magnus, never,” Alec says quickly. “I just haven’t entered the Institute any other way since you adjusted the wards,” he adds. His hand slides up to Magnus’ cheek, guiding his eyes towards Alec’s. “I also like using my magic, you know?” He says quietly. “I don’t want to lose myself whenever I’m in the Institute. I don’t want to go back to before.”

Magnus pecks Alec on the lips. “I know, darling. Old habits die hard, you see. I don’t have the fondest memories within those walls.” Alec frowns and closes the portal. Before Magnus can say anything, Alec is holding his cellphone to one ear.

“Izzy, hey. Change of plans. Can you get Max to the park? Yea? That’s fine. He can come too. What are you going to say to Dad? He’ll buy that? I guess if it’s from you. Okay, see you soon.” He hangs up.

Alec leads Magnus to a nearby bench. “They’ll be here in 20,” he grins.

“You know, Alexander,” Magnus says, playing with his fingers, “You don’t have to keep your lives separate. That is, if you don’t want to.” He looks up Alec with more earnestness than Alec has ever seen. “I’ll support you no matter what.”

“I know,” Alec’s smile widens. “And I always want to be with my family. Old and new.” He shrugs. “But my goals have shifted now. It’s like...everything I ever hoped to have isn’t what I really want anymore.”

“You sound like every other twenty-something,” Magnus snarks. Alec laughs. “Yea, I guess I do. For Shadowhunters, being 25 is a mid-life crisis. I’ve been an adult since I received my first rune. Hell, I’ve been an adult ever since I was put in charge of my crazy siblings.” They laugh.

“I love certain aspects of being a Shadowhunter. I love the leadership, the responsibility. I love protecting our city.” Alec sighs and slides his arm around Magnus as they look around the park. “I don’t love the strict rules. Or the lack of education we receive. Or the prejudice and hatred against the Downworld.”

“The life of a Shadowhunter is short,” Magnus says. Before he can elaborate, a loud shriek causes Alec to jump from his bench and sprint forward.

“ALEC!” Max yells as he jumps into his older brother’s arms, Alec having crouched down to meet Max at his height. “Maxie,” Alec says at an average volume but no less enthusiastic. 

“You’re not wearing all black,” Max scolds. Alec laughs, squeezing his kid brother tighter. _Of course Max notices_ , Alec thinks. He’s still wearing his usual ensemble of a t-shirt, jeans, and boots, but he’s been playing around with glamours the more he works with Tessa on honing his magical specialties. His black boots are still glamoured silver, but his old, black t-shirts are glamoured to vary in different metallics. One is bronze, another is silver, and some are glamoured to look like different stones, having finally gotten the finishing touches on his glamour of fine marble. Since he was seeing Magnus today, Alec is wearing his gold shirt, shining as brightly as Magnus’ glamoured eyes.

After a minute or so, he lets Max go and looks up at his other siblings. “Hey guys,” Alec says sheepishly. Izzy is grinning with her top and bottom teeth exposed, looking at Alec before looking behind him and back again. Jace just looks confused. 

“Right!” Alec stands up, back to his full height. He looks back at Magnus, who is eagerly waiting a few paces back. “Guys,” he says, “this is Magnus, my boyfriend.”

“That would explain the makeover,” Jace grumbles. “I’m Jace, his parabatai, but you already know that,” he smirks. Magnus immediately crouches down, ignoring Jace’s comment and causing Izzy to snicker.

“You must be the lovely Max,” he says with a glint in his eye. A stack of young adult books appear in his hands. “Woa,” Max whispers. He looks up at Alec. “Can we keep him?”

Alec barks out a laugh and runs his fingers through Magnus’ hair. Jace looks stunned, while Izzy holds her hands over her lips as she giggles. “He’s a person, not a toy, Max,” Alec scolds with a smile, “but I’m sure he’ll hang out with you if you ask politely.”

Max isn’t paying attention, though. He’s already leafing through the book at the top of the pile. Magnus straightens and leans over to whisper in Alec’s ear. “That was easy.” He leans back before extending his hand out to Jace. “It’s High Warlock Bane to you, blondie,” he winks. Jace growls but shakes his hand begrudgingly. 

“And dearest Isabelle,” Magnus says smoothly. 

“It’s been too long, Magnus,” Izzy giggles while flipping her hair. “I haven’t seen you at Pandemonium in ages.” Jace nods, _as if he even knows what they’re talking about_ , Alec rolls his eyes.

“I’ve been busy,” Magnus says cryptically while grabbing Alec’s hand and intertwining their fingers, “but I’m sure we’ll be back there soon.”

“You will be back,” Alec retorts. “You can bring Catarina, and I’ll babysit Madzie,” he winks. 

“Now, now Alexander,” Magnus chides. “One of these days we’ll get you on the dance floor.”

“So where are we going today?” Jace interrupts, clearly tired of being out of the loop.

Alec tilts his head in mock consideration. “Well,...” he waits until Max finally looks up from his new book. “Magnus has some clients later, so I was thinking we can all show each other some moves in the training room, but first….how about ice cream?!”

Max yelps “Woohoo!” and jumps up and down. Izzy starts grabbing the pile of books, before Magnus flicks his wrist. “They’re at the Institute,” he says. “Thanks,” Izzy smiles. 

“Who are you again?” Jace asks before slapping Alec on the back with a thinly disguised grin.

“Come on, _blondie_ ,” Alec quips as they walk towards the park exit. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”


	30. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation is at a crossroads as Alec and Magnus debrief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to an unfortunately bout of insomnia, I am posting another chapter!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your lovely comments, and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

“How’s my favorite Lightwood doing?” Magnus asks as he chews on the last remaining olive in his martini.

Alec laughs as he wipes the bar, his night to close the Hunter’s Moon. It had been about a month since Max visited, but the littlest Lightwood had been besotted with Magnus, much like the eldest was. _Neverending scoops of ice cream will do that_ , Alec thought. By the end of his visit, Alec gifted Max with a glamoured flip phone, disguised as calculator to suspicious eyes. He even programmed in Magnus’ number along with his, Izzy’s, and Jace’s. Alec had no doubt that Max had probably peppered Magnus with questions about warlocks, magic, history, and comics, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. 

Alec knew that Jace would always be Max’s favorite sibling, having gifted him with a toy soldier that he so desperately wanted to be, very much like Alec had. Fortunately, Alec had grown up, and gone was the time when favorites really mattered to him. Second best mattered less when he now put himself first.

“He seems okay, despite everything,” Alec says as he starts stacking cups. “Max thinks our parents are finally getting a divorce.” 

It was more than that, really. Ever since his parting chat with his mother, Alec steered clear of her, having seen neither parent in months. He sparred with Jace only at early hours when no one else was in the training room, conveniently portalling in and out. _It’s nice to have friends in high places_ , Alec thought. Most of the reports he received for patrols he got from Izzy, and his desire to hone his battle magic caused him to avoid any other Shadowhunter.

He heard from Izzy that Maryse was tougher in these last few months. “It’s as if she’s twenty years younger,” she had said. “I’ve never seen her move that quickly.” In truth, Alec had been rather pleased at this development, the words Tessa relayed from Dot lingering in his consciousness. _Maybe she’s fine_ , Alec thought. _Maybe those occasional bouts of illness and fatigue these last few years were mere blips_. His last memory of his mother was her leaning against her desk, clutching it with a vice grip, before sending him on his way.

Still, he reasons, she’s probably putting up a stoic front if her marriage is falling apart. Before Alec can sink further into a pit of misery, Magnus grabs his free hand and squeezes it.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he purrs. “I know this is all so hard.”

Alec chokes on a bitter laugh. “It’s just I’m not _there_. I can’t protect them anymore. I didn’t realize that the price of my freedom would be the absence of support for them.”

Magnus shakes his head violently. “No, no,” he says with vigor. “You are supporting them, and they know you’re around even though you’re not physically living in the Institute. There’s nothing _wrong_ with taking time for yourself. You deserve it, but you also _need_ it.”

“I know,” Alec mutters, looking down at the counter. “It’s just that I’m keeping secrets from them, yes, but there’s also stuff going on that I don’t know about. Harmless things, yes, inside jokes, uneventful patrols…”

“Jace must be adjusting,” Magnus says slowly. They both knew that Magnus didn’t care for Alec’s parabatai, having met him at the lowest point in their brotherly relationship. Alec’s heart still warmed at Magnus’ attempt to still try.

“Yea, we haven’t figured much out with him, but Clary’s been unusually helpful,” Alec can’t help an eye roll. 

Alec tried to keep a regimented schedule with seeing Jace, a comforting and familiar feeling of Shadowhunter training in his schedule that was packed with mostly warlock and hybrid responsibilities. Only a few days after the partial mending of their bond, some of Jace’s runes began to glow on their own. Although Alec had not told Jace the reason behind this sudden gift, since he himself was dragging his feet on telling Jace about his own magical abilities, Clary had offered to coach Jace through the usage of special angelic gifts, even talking him through the activation of his runes without a stele.

Alec didn’t think Clary figured out why Jace or even she had these abilities. _Jocelyn probably told her she was extra special_ , he grimaced. Still, the trio had formed an uneasy truce, although Alec figured he was going to like Clary as much as Jace liked Magnus, which was, to put it bluntly, not at all.

“You’ve been rather busy,” Magnus reasons. “How’s all the research going, by the way?”

Alec huffs a breath. “Still stuck,” Alec admits. “I checked every former member of the Circle, and it seems like anyone who could have become a hybrid, has. Other than the late Jonathan Wayland, I don’t know if anyone else is left to find.” Alec chuckles quietly. “I even did a scan on Izzy, just in case. I know my parents left the Circle while Mom was pregnant with me, but I’m getting paranoid.”

Alec shakes his head in frustration. “Don’t you think it’s odd, though, that we’re missing a member of the Downworld? I think Valentine was too much of a perfectionist not to try fae blood. If anything, it should have been the easiest to transfer, other than angel blood.”  
“Quite true,” Magnus says. “Aren’t there Shadowhunters who are part fae, after all?”

“Yea, they’re in LA,” Alec replies. “Helen and Mark Blackthorn have a Seelie parent.” Alec smiles. “I want to get them to join our little club of hybrids after this is all figured out, but I don’t think it’s safe to talk about all of this with them yet. I ruled them out as potential experiments, though, since it’s highly unlikely that Andrew Blackthorn was part of the Circle when he was blatantly in favor of Downworlder rights. Plus, their existence didn’t require any blood transfusions.”

“We could get an appointment with the Seelie Queen, though I don’t think it will be much help,” Magnus says regretfully. “I think she would get more information from you than you from her.”

“True,” Alec frowns. “I’ve never interacted with her, but I agree, it’s best not to risk it with so little information. She’d probably use my own blood against me anyway.”

“Speaking of hybrids,” Magnus says, hoping to lift Alec’s spirits, “How’s Aline been?”

Alec’s small grin returns. “Awesome,” he says reverently. Aline had finally unlocked what Alec and Lily thought were the majority of her unusual abilities. Lily used the opportunity to simultaneously train Aline and Simon as a class, with Alec popping by every now and again to discuss the translation of supernatural strength and speed into Shadowhunter patrolling.

So far, Aline could portal to Shanghai by day, night in China, and return to New York at night for a couple hours of lessons. Izzy had set up an “exchange program” through the Institute, so Aline was technically volunteering extra hours in New York with the expectation that Izzy would return the favor in due time. Alec thought Izzy used it as an excuse to eventually escape to China, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Although it was unclear whether Aline could utilize _encanto_ , she could forego her usual training in runes for advanced sight, superspeed, enhanced strength, and natural grace. They hadn’t tested Aline’s healing abilities, but Alec couldn’t remember a time from childhood when a scrape on a knee or a bruised elbow lasted for more than an afternoon. 

The real concern was whether Aline could continue her duties at the Shanghai Institute regardless of the time of day. Much to Simon’s visible jealousy, Aline currently had no problems with sunlight, although they all were extremely cautious. Simon had looked so heartbroken that Alec had started a side project, attempting to create glamours that were sun-resistant. He’d been playing around with mood rings, working with Tessa to keep the color of the fake gemstone the same under higher temperatures. 

The thick, square glass and metal piece of jewelry currently sat on Alec’s ring finger, much to the mockery of Izzy and Jace. Simon even joked that Alec looked more and more like Magnus every day, a compliment Alec heartily accepted rather than ruining any potential surprise. He currently wore a black t-shirt spelled to match the color of his ever-changing mood ring, hoping he could get both objects to remain one color.

“It’s great to hang out with her again, even for a little while each day,” Alec says with a grin. He walks around the other side of the bar, waving his hands towards the doors and locking them. Perching on a neighboring stool, he finds comfort in the familiar feel of Magnus’ rings sliding against his fingers. 

“She’s improving rather quickly,” he continues. “It’s different than mine, you know? Vampiric abilities seem more...finite, I guess? Or instinctive, really. I still have so much to learn about healing and summoning.” 

Magnus smiles. “All in due time. I honed my battle magic first, too soon even. We all have a myriad of abilities, but it’s rather fun to specialize, don’t you think? Your glamour magic has become rather exceptional.” His hand grazes the hem of Alec’s t-shirt. “These have been a stunning addition.”

Alec blushes. “Thanks. I hope one day they’re as good as your memory abilities.” Tessa had reached the point with Alec that they were having “masterclasses,” bringing in warlocks with different skill sets. Catarina had done a lesson with Alec on introductory healing, quite necessary for a warlock who spent his time around Shadowhunters. Magnus had introduced him to memory spells, having spent the afternoon extracting photographs from his childhood memories. Magnus had later framed them and put them up in his loft with the explanation that he was a “proud teacher.” Alec was looking forward to the visit of Ragnor Fell, who was going to introduce Alec to dimensional magic.

“Alexander,” Magnus chides. “You fooled _me_. Me, you know, the _High Warlock of Brooklyn_. That’s pretty spectacular, darling.” He fingers a sliver of Alec’s torso, exposed by the lifting of his shimmering hem.

As if it were his siblings’ mission to annoy Alec, his phone began ringing with the shrill tone it used whenever Jace or Izzy were calling from patrol. 

“What?” Alec snaps. “Oh, _Raziel_. We’ll be there. Where are you? Okay. Magnus and I will join you in five.” He hangs up and slides his phone back into his pocket, simultaneously summoning his bow and arrows.

“There’s been an attack,” Alec says while summoning a portal. “A werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time...another lead in the investigation!


	31. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec reaches a breaking point in the investigation.

Alec steps out of the portal with Magnus, landing a few yards away from Izzy, Jace, and Clary. His dark blue shirt shifts into black as he sees the tense positioning of the Shadowhunters, their arms crossed and their weapons sheathed. As Magnus closes the portal, Alec walks briskly towards Jace, whose hand is swollen and bloodied. He gently grabs it, as if to pour his magic into it, before remembering his surroundings. He places his hand behind his back, summoning his stele, before drawing an iratze over their joined hands. “What happened,” Alec whispers.

Jace shrugs, letting Alec continue to cradle his injured hand as Magnus joins them. Magnus looks at Alec, who nods, and Magnus places his hand on top of the parabatais’, pouring his healing magic into the wound. “Thanks,” Jace says, looking surprised. He looks back at Alec. “I punched a wall.”

Izzy hadn’t said much on the phone, other than the fact that there was a gravely injured werewolf abandoned where magical residue caught the attention of the Shadowhunter patrols. Jace is reckless, Alec thinks, but his reactions aren’t completely beyond the realms of irrational.

Alec straightens his shoulders. He looks over at Clary, who hovers a few paces away and looks unsure. He sighs. “Clary, this is Magnus,” Alec says. He offers no further details. He turns back to Magnus. “When you’re done, can you sweep the area? I have a guess as to who’s been here.” Magnus grimaces and nods before returning to Jace’s hand. 

“Stay there,” Alec calls out as he follows the lingering tracks of blood. No one follows as he finds a small, unfamiliar body. Bile rises in his throat. He doesn’t need to look much further, and he already senses a similar trace from the demon-infested townhouse.

He can’t look anymore, thankful that Magnus taught him how to magically transfer the images carved into his mind into more detailed observational notes in his journal. “Magnus!” He calls out. 

The warlock instantly appears at his boyfriend’s side, their hands locking together as they stare at the ground. “I’m going to call Luke,” Alec says quietly. “Can you clean him up beforehand?”

“Of course,” Magnus responds gently. He hesitates before releasing Alec’s hand. “Have you seen his arms?” Magnus asks tentatively.

Alec nods, still looking away. “Same as Madzie,” he whispers. He walks back to his siblings and Clary as he whips out his phone and dials the bookstore owner.

“Luke? Yea, it’s Alec, hi. Are you doing anything right now? It’s important. I’m not sure if he’s one of your pack members, but...yea. Shadowhunters found him on patrol. I think he’s around 10. I’ll text you the address...I’m so sorry, Luke. Okay, see you soon.”

“Is Luke on his way?” Izzy asks, as if failing to find anything else to say. “Yea,” Alec replies, before turning to Jace and Clary. “I called the leader of the werewolf pack to take care of the victim. Can you tell me what happened?” Alec asks the group.

“We don’t know,” Jace begins slowly. “We were following our usual patrol route, and then we thought we sensed demonic activity here. When we got here, the alley was empty, except for...the body.”

“Does this fit with your investigation?” Izzy asks. Izzy knew that Alec was looking into the abduction of Madzie and was particularly interested in attacks against Downworlder children. Alec refused to give her any further information for her own safety. Jace knew only of Alec’s more personal connections with the Downworld community.

“What investigation?” Clary asks cautiously. 

Alec rolls his eyes, his anger too fraught to hide his annoyance. “You know which one,” he snaps.

Before Jace can interject, Alec continues, “Magnus and I can stay here until Luke gets here. I suggest you guys finish patrol or get back to the Institute to report this. I can come back to confirm I called in Luke, so no one worries about where the body went.”

“We’ll stay,” Izzy says, her arms tightening around her waist. “We should stay.”

“Isabelle,” Alec chides, “You know should go report this. _Raziel_ , Clary should portal you all back right now.” He looks over at the redhead, expectantly. “A crime like this should not go unreported, nor should it go unpunished.” Clary looks down at the ground. Jace nods his head emphatically, as if ready to go into the ring once again. In any other context, Alec would grin in affection towards his parabatai.

“Come on guys,” Jace says, sending a burst of comfort through the parabatai bond as he persuades his fellow Shadowhunters to start walking back to the Institute. Alec basks in the newfound warmth of their bond before consciously sending back some of his love for his brother. 

“Alright, darling?” Magnus’ hand slides onto Alec’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. As Alec turns toward him, Magnus’ arm continues to slide around Alec’s back, engulfing him into a hug. They remain bound together, silently heaving, until footsteps cause them to untangle. 

As Luke clutches the fragile, limp body in his arms, covered in a thick blanket Magnus conjured, Alec can’t help but think of Max. They’re the same age, he thinks ruefully. _Only blood divides them. How are their fates so different?_

He makes a mental note to get to Idris and visit Max soon. Bidding goodbye to the Downworlder leaders as they make burial preparations, Alec heads to the Institute to contribute to the incident report.

Magnus asked him if it’s even necessarily. “It’s not like red will report it,” he scoffs. Alec will chuckle later at Magnus’ nickname for Clary, half expecting Isabelle to become the “brunette.” _Well, Magnus did like Izzy when he met her_ , Alec presumes. 

Yet despite Magnus’ point, Alec knows it’s the right thing to do. He may not be able to reveal all of his investigation at this point, but he needs some legal framework behind his investigation of attacks against Downworlders. He needs some way to exact justice after they figure out the mystery behind these crimes. _If multiple Downworlders of different groups are working together_ , Alec reasons, _Why isn’t everyone working together to stop them?_

Plus, Alec thinks that, maybe most of all, he wants to shield the burden of this from his siblings. _I’m never there_ , he thinks sadly. _At least I can take the fall for this._

He looks down at his hands, realizing that he has to unglamour his skin to showcase his runes. Alec didn’t need to walk around with weapons anymore, as he wasn’t on regular patrols, there were no demons nearby, and his magic would protect him otherwise. Still, he summoned his bow and arrows on his back so he wouldn’t look as out of place. He checks the glamour on his t-shirt, which remains black. 

The moment he enters the Institute, Alec knows something is wrong. A blond woman he’s never seen before walks toward him. Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Maryse trail behind her. 

“Alec Lightwood,” the woman calls out. “I’m Lydia Branwell, envoy to the Clave.” She extends her hands, which hold a pair of thick, steel cuffs. She stops in front of him and holds his gaze.

“You are under arrest for gross neglect of duty. We ask that you surrender peacefully,” Lydia announces.

Alec looks back at his family. Izzy appears angry but determined. _She probably knows I could portal my way out of this_ , he thinks. Jace looks devastated, his eyes rimmed with red and his mouth flattened into a thin line. Alec’s eyes meet his mother’s, bright green orbs flashing at him with disdain before looking away. _Interesting._

Alec looks back at Lydia and holds out his hands. She removes his weapons before shackling his wrists together and beckoning Clary. “Take him to the dungeons,” She says. 

“Your trial date is set for two weeks from today. A more detailed list of charges will be given to whomever you choose to be your advocate.” Lydia walks back to the main office, Maryse quickly following behind her.

“We’ll get you out of this,” Izzy whispers. Alec only shrugs. He should have seen this coming, really, he thinks. He looks down at his t-shirt, having morphed into a queasy yellow to showcase his exhaustion.

“Lead the way, Fray,” Alec says. Clary blinks out of her daze and slowly walks to the staircase towards the lower level. Alec doesn’t look back, knowing that his siblings can’t follow him here.

Once they get to the end of the hall, where a large, empty cell features a cot as comfortable as Alec’s former bed a couple floors above, Clary spins around and faces Alec. Before Alec can say anything, she whips out her stele and forms the Unlocking rune, opening his shackles.

“You don’t have to do this, Fray,” Alec says. “I’ll be fine in there.”

“No, you should go,” Clary says ruefully. “I’ve done enough damage. Lydia will eat you alive at trial, and Maryse seemed angrier at you than ever.”

Alec remembers that he’s only a few years older than her even though it feels like so much more. They’re so different, yet they were both the product of a madman. 

“It’s fine,” Alec says, the shackles dangling in one hand as he pulls out his phone with the other. He waves it at Clary with a small grin. “They don’t know about this. What they won’t know won’t kill them,” he says snarkily. An unspoken question remains.

Clary exhales a deep breath before grinning back. “Agreed,” she says. She turns away from him before looking back and asking, “Let me know if there’s something I can do, okay?”

“Actually,” Alec says quickly. He looks down at his ring, black against his pale fingers. Traces of Jace’s blood splatter his hand. _Angel blood must have been the missing ingredient_ , he thinks happily. He pulls off his ring and flicks it to Clary, who catches it with surprise. 

“Can you give that to Simon?” He asks. If Clary were any more shocked, she certainly doesn’t show it. Shadowhunter training has been paying off. “He’ll need it as soon as possible.”

Clary nods before walking away. When Alec hears the door to the stairwell shut, he does a quick magical sweep of the room, conjures a thin barrier over the two hidden security cameras, and plops onto the cot. He pulls out his phone and fires away.

To Magnus: _I’ve been arrested, but I’m fine - in the cell in the basement. Keep the journals safe for me and check the last update. There’s an imposter at the Institute. I miss you, baby. Portal in later?_

Magnus: _Still with Luke trying to find the family. Are you okay? Need help with the jailbreak?_

To Magnus: _I’m fine. I’ll stay here for now. Keep it legal ;D Let me know if you need me too. I’m so sorry about tonight._

Magnus: _Not your fault, darling. I’ll portal in when I can. We can cuddle on that rotten cot._

To Tessa: _I’m arrested at the Institute. I’ll need your help - can you be my advocate? Also, can you talk to Jem about the Soul Sword? Safe? Thanks._

Tessa: _On it. I will schedule a formal visit for tomorrow and get the list of formal charges. I am sure they are horrendous. I sent a fire message to Jem now. I will talk to Magnus as well about an alternative to the Soul Sword in case something happens. I do not want you dying on me. Stay safe, Alexander._

To Aline: _The Clave is here. Text me your coordinates, and I’ll portal you back to Shanghai ASAP. Come back to NYC for actual patrols. I’ll tell Lily to join you._

Aline: _Damn, okay._

To Aline: _Also, check in with Izzy for more info. I’ll be out of touch._

To Izzy: _I still have my phone. Get Aline assigned to solo patrols or ones with you. Stay away from Maryse. Talk more in person later._

Izzy: _You got it, bro. You okay down there? We love you. Mom was a bitch about it._

To Izzy: _Avoid Mom, Iz. I’m serious._

Izzy: _Okay, okay. Stealth mode, got it._

To Lily: _Aline’s stuck on patrols for a while. Can you join her in the field? Don’t bring the nerd - it’s too dangerous. I’ll be unavailable for a couple weeks._

Lily: _What happened?_

To Lily: _Can’t talk. Long story short - I’m in a cell in the basement of the Institute._

Lily: _Yikes._

To Lily: _Yea. Let a red-haired Shadowhunter in to talk to Simon when she arrives at the Dumort. She’ll fill you guys in on the arrest._

To Jace: _Meet me in my new room when you can. It’s important. Avoid Maryse._

Jace: _Give me an hour. The envoy has been following me._

To Jace: _Come when you can. We’ll talk in person. It’s important, but we have to be alone._

Jace: _You got it, parabatai._

To Luke: _Sorry about tonight. Can you talk to Tessa about testifying? I won’t be available for a couple weeks. Again, my condolences. Let me know if you need to exchange any intel. I want this avenged._

Luke: _Oh no, Alec. Magnus just told me. I’ll help once we finalize the funeral._

To Max: _Hey, Maxie. Won’t be in touch for a while - slight problem at the Institute. Love you so much, little bro._

Max: _Stop calling me little bro. I’m not little._

To Max: _Whatever you say, Maxie. Love you._

Max: _Yeah, yeah. Love you too._

To Maia: _Sorry, I can’t make my shift tomorrow. Probably held up for at least two weeks. Talk to Simon._

To Simon: _If you want to join Team Good, talk to Magnus. Clary’s on her way with a gift from me. With great power comes great responsibility. Use it wisely._

Maia: _WTF happened?_

Simon: _I know you’re serious when you quote Spiderman for me. And since when do you get Clary involved? Maia’s freaking out over here. Anything I should know?_

To Maia: _Long story short I’m arrested. Talk to Luke - he’ll need you._

Maia: _WTF ALEC_

Simon: _WTF ALEC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trial here we come! A lot of important conversations to come during trial preparations, and a lot has been figured out by Team Good.
> 
> Up next...Tessa, Alec, and the history of the Soul Sword.


	32. Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confides in his family as he waits in the basement of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa had to wait for this chapter, but rest assured, she will be back in the next one!

Alec lies awake in the windowless cell, staring up at the ceiling as he twirls a ballpoint pen in one hand. A blanket he summoned from his room above the Hunter’s Moon covers his legs, and warmth from the body heat of his boyfriend drapes over his side. They’re both in t-shirts and sweats, ready at a moment’s notice to portal Magnus out. Alec thought it was too risky to sleep over in his room or at Magnus’ loft, and he wanted to be near his siblings in case they had an update. The tightness in his neck and shoulders make him regret that.

He knows nothing is his fault, as Magnus reiterated last night as they tucked in, but it’s hard not to feel like he accelerated the inevitable. _I’m just so tired of lying_ , Alec thinks ruefully. Maybe it’s the older sibling in him, but Alec just didn’t want all of this to fall on his siblings. Izzy had covered for him enough, and Alec only just felt like his parabatai bond was as strong as it had been all those years ago. He wants to blame his parents, whose involvement and crimes will result in any judgment the Clave decides, but Alec can’t muster up anger when all he feels is sadness.

Alec closes his eyes one more time, his hand stilling as he focuses on his mother. He magically swiped the pen from the office, having seen Maryse sign form after form as Head of the Institute. He tried tracking using his runes, summoning his warlock magic, and attempting a combination. Nothing worked. The mother he knew was gone. 

For all her faults, Maryse had freed him from the burdens of the Institute and, in her way, allowed Alec to live as a warlock under the Clave’s noses. In hindsight, his parents’ harshness and criticism towards him as opposed to a seeming laxity towards his siblings stemmed from fear rather than hatred. Maryse Lightwood protected Alec the only way she knew how: to become the best soldier he could be. Those very instincts told Alec that he may have had his last conversation with her.

“Nothing?” Magnus whispers, his hand draping over Alec’s. Alec opens his eyes and turns his head towards his boyfriend.

“Nothing,” Alec says back. “I also can’t sense anything abnormal inside the Institute.”

Magnus nods. “Whoever came through these wards is at least partially a Shadowhunter, if not a full Nephilim. I don’t detect any forced entry either,” Magnus says. He sits up and props his head on his hand, blinking his golden eyes more awake. “What gave it away?”

“Her eyes,” Alec says. “It’s hard to forget that we have the same eyes. At least, my Shadowhunter ones,” he corrects himself. “I can’t think of a green-eyed Shadowhunter who isn’t accounted for, but I would have to check the database to be sure.”

“It must be a strong glamour for even you to see only partially through it,” Magnus says, considering. “I know you were a bit busy when you saw her, but I wonder how powerful this person really is.”

“My inability to track Maryse,” Alec swallows, “says something as to this person’s power. Or group’s, I don’t know.”

“With Iris, too,” Magnus agrees. “Either her magic has improved to the extent that she can circumvent my tracking abilities or she’s in another realm beyond our grasp.”

Alec slowly sits up. “Do you think the Seelie Queen is involved?”

Magnus tilts his head in consideration. “Nothing is certain at this point,” he begins, “but I can’t see the Seelie Queen partnering up with someone as insignificant as Iris Rouse.”

Alec waits, Magnus lost in thought. “For all of her faults,” Magnus says eventually, “Camille is still a powerful force in the Downworld. She’s not officially in New York, and her whereabouts are hard to trace, but she’s more the type the Seelie Queen would go after for a mission. Still, logistically it’s hard for the Seelies to partner with vampires, since whimsical weather is difficult to predict. Nevertheless, the Fair Folk are older than all other forces of the Shadow World, so it isn’t inconceivable that they could circumvent that. I just don’t get what Camille would be after, though. The fae have no sway with the vampire clans, if power is what she sought. I don’t think the Seelie Queen would be so dismissive of the Accords as to provide mundane blood either. The fact that Iris Rouse and Camille Belcourt are probably working together is still shocking. Other than their mutual hatred of yours truly, I can’t imagine what they would have in common.”

They sit in silence for a moment. “So, what’s next?” Alec says after a while.

“You, darling,” Magnus scolds, “have enough to worry about for the time being.” Magnus’ hand tightens around Alec’s. “We still don’t know how you’ll react to the Soul Sword,” Magnus says quietly.

“I know,” Alec says quietly, unable to reassure him and desperately wanting to anyway. He leans forward and tilts his head slightly, his lips locking with Magnus’ in a familiar and comforting pattern. They haven’t formally declared their love for each other, although Alec thinks his feelings towards Magnus are fairly transparent given his actions this past year, but now seems like an inappropriate time to voice it. If he did, Alec thinks, he would be acknowledging the severity of the situation, that there’s a possibility he won’t make it out of this. Alec prefers to think of this trial as the nuisance it is.

Soft footsteps interrupt their intimacy, and Alec breaks their kiss before tilting his head towards the long corridor. Magnus nods, pecks his lips, and opens a portal.

“I’ll talk with the others about next steps with the mission,” Magnus winks. “Your job is to stay alive, darling.” Before Alec can respond, Magnus crosses through the portal, and the blue oval disappears.

Alec quickly changes his clothes, wearing the traditional, unglamoured, black Shadowhunter uniform. He removes the sound barrier from his cell and waits for his visitor to appear, perched on his bed with his back straight.

He sighs loudly in relief and curls his shoulders when his parabatai appears, leaning against the cell divider.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jace says. “I couldn’t shake Lydia. I swear she followed me into the bathroom yesterday.”

Alec laughs. “No worries,” he says. He looks in the direction of the corridor. “All clear?” He asks.

Jace nods. “Yea. Lydia is meeting with Maryse right now in their office. I figure we have an hour tops.”

“Good,” Alec says as he nods. “There’s a lot to say, and I don’t really know how to say it.”

“You’re right,” Jace says, his hands rubbing the sides of his legs. “I’m so sorry.”

Alec squints his eyes in confusion. “For what?” Alec asks.

Jace looks away. “For everything. For putting you second. For basking in Maryse’s praise, even when it meant your failure. For ignoring you when Clary got here.”

“Well, you aren’t the first friend to ditch a friend once they’re dating someone,” Alec quips.

“Yea, but I might be the first family member to do it,” Jace says, wincing. He holds up his hand. “I know what you mean, though. Clary’s arrival was everything I ever wanted, and I thought that I could have it all. I could have you watching my back, everything staying the same. I got all the attention and the love, and I continued to ignore all the pressure put on you, pressure made worse with Clary’s not so subtle dislike of you.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is hatred, but I know what you mean, too,” Alec says gently. “Look, I’m never going to be best friends with Clary, and that’s okay. I don’t have to like her, and she doesn’t have to like me. Plus, if I were one of the only people her mother named to explicitly stay away from, I would be freaked out too.”

Jace blinks and his mouth gapes open. “You know about that?” He says.

“I know about a lot of things, Jace,” Alec admits quietly. He stands up and starts pacing the few yards of empty floor in his cell. 

“I don’t want to come between you too, but what I’m going to say can’t be repeated to Clary,” Alec begins. He stops pacing to look directly at Jace. “It can be told to Clary eventually, but it can’t be told now.”

“Why not?” Jace asks.

Alec shrugs and looks away. “If Clary is asked anything under the Soul Sword, I need to make sure I’m covered and even she’s covered. Her ignorance will spare her, and it may help me as well.” Alec resumes pacing. “I just ask that you hold off saying anything until after the trial. If you can’t, then I can tell both of you afterwards, but I thought it would be best to fill you in now, just in case I get deruned and it affects you.”

Jace crosses his arms over his torso. “Okay, now I’m even more confused,” he says. “I’ve known something’s been off, you know that. I knew our distance wasn’t just what caused whatever fuck up to happen with the bond, but I didn’t want to push you. I knew you weren’t ready to tell me whatever it is. And I’ve been busy myself with these wacky powers.”

Alec walks back over to his bed, settling his body. His hands still pick at his blanket. “Yea, a lot has happened to both of us these past few years,” he says. “But I can’t wait any longer, Jace. I can’t tell you much, but I need you to know at least part of it. Especially since I don’t know what’s going to happen when I touch the Soul Sword.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll bite,” Jace says. “My curiosity is killing me, man. Why can’t you touch the Soul Sword? Does my extra angelic blood affect any of this? Because that doesn’t make much sense considering it’s _the sword of the angels_.”

“Do you swear that you’ll keep this to yourself, Jace?” Alec asks again.

Jace nods. Alec sighs and closes his eyes. He opens them and reveals his true ones.

“This is why we might have a problem,” Alec says quietly, looking at Jace calmly.

Jace just stares for a moment. _He was never one for processing quickly_ , Alec thinks. He knew this was always going to be harder with Jace who, despite his rashness, was deeply resistant to change.

“What are _those_?” Jace asks. Alec doesn’t think there’s any contempt in his question, only shock. He raises his right hand, a silvery flame hovering above it. 

“It’s my warlock mark,” Alec says slowly. “The main reason why the bond was off several months ago was because my magic was activated. When we reset the bond, my magic was stabilized, and your angelic gifts were unlocked.”

“How long have you known?” Jace asks. 

Alec winces. “The better part of the year,” he replies. “I found out after the patrol on the Upper East Side when you guys dropped me off at Tessa’s.”

He extinguishes the magical flame and blinks his eyes back to blue. “You can see why this has been a bit of an issue,” he says after another minute of silence.

“I guess this does explain why I never see you activating runes anymore,” Jace says, his arms dropping and his hands now curling in his pockets. He looks down the hallway before looking back at Alec. “Who else knows?”

“Talk to Izzy,” Alec says tiredly. “She knows, and she mostly knows who knows. No one else from the Institute knows, except for one other person.” Alec knows he’s hurting Jace by telling him this, telling him that Jace wasn’t the first person Alec turned to in a crisis, but in the dark basement of his former home, Alec can’t worry all about Jace right now. As Magnus reminded him, his own safety and wellbeing has to come first.

“This has to stay between us, but I thought you should know before the trial. I don’t want you injured because of me,” Alec says.

He peeks at his phone. “Tessa should be arriving soon,” he continues. “She’ll know more about the Soul Sword and about my case.” He swallows. “I’ll keep you posted.”

“Yea, okay,” Jace says back. He seems in a daze. _I’m sure nothing and everything makes sense_ , Alec sighs. Jace looks like he’s about to bolt but then hesitates. “You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt, Alec,” Jace says. “It’s what I signed up for.”

Alec nods, and the parabatai split up, leaving Alec to wait for his advocate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Alec tells Jace! It was a long time coming, but hey, it's never easy. Only a quarter of the truth gets revealed, but Alec has a lot on his plate right now!
> 
> Also, apologies if subscribers get multiple update emails. I corrected some copy/paste errors in formatting.
> 
> Looking forward to hearing everyone's thoughts thus far!


	33. Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa figures it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the shorter, heavily plot-driven chapters! Bring on the action! We're very close to everything blowing up. Enjoy!

Tessa opens an empty notebook in front of Alec and points to the blank pages. “First things first,” she begins, “I shall need a strong glamour for this. I cannot be too careful in this madhouse.”

Alec grins before focusing on the notebook, cartoon images appearing before erasing again, blank only to the eyes of himself and Tessa.

“Fabulous,” Tessa grins. “Now that that is sorted, care for lunch?”

Alec’s smile widens. They were in the cell at the Institute, sitting cross-legged on his cot. Tessa was dropped off in the cell by Lydia, who promptly left. _Someone’s overly confident in the Institute’s security_ , Alec thinks. No guards watched over him, and Alec tricked the security cameras into revealing only the most mundane of activities. The lenient security, however, did not provide nourishment.

“How about a pizza?” Alec asks. A large white pizza box plops between the pair along with two sodas and a pile of napkins. Alec opens the box greedily. _Mmmm. Pepperoni._

“I take it they are not feeding you?” Tessa asks. Alec nods as he bites into his first slice. “I can take care of that, you know.”

Alec waves his free hand. After he swallows, he says, “I can bring food in. We have bigger fish to fry, so to speak.”

“That we do,” Tessa agrees. After each of them devoured two slices, Tessa pulls out the notebook from under the pizza box and taps it. Five pages of summary notes appear.

“You are charged with abandoning your duty,” Tessa says. “They are citing your absence from patrols and your lack of lodging at the Institute as against the Covenant. This absence, in their opinion, has caused several casualties.”

She sighs. “Basically, they want to blame you for the recent abductions of Downworlders. You are their scapegoat.”

Alec takes a third slice and bites into it. “Well, it could be worse,” he says after swallowing. “They could be saying that as a half-Downworlder I’m tainting the Institute and its inhabitants.”

“Even if they knew, we both know the Clave has too few soldiers to spare. They may want to make an example of you, but I doubt they will derune you. Your parents suffered far less for far worse.”

“Yes, expulsion from Idris for defection hardly seemed fair,” Alec muses. “Still, the crimes of my parents against Downworlders weren't exactly treated as seriously in the Clave's eyes. It’s more likely they’ll send me to the Silent Brothers to become the lab rat I started out as if the Clave ever finds out.”

“It is difficult to ascertain the motivation for such a trial,” Tessa says. “Why now? If the punishment is no more unbearable than strict orders without such a trial, what is the point?”

Alec chews the last of his pizza crust and considers Tessa’s words. “Maybe they want to put on a show?” Alec says. “Or maybe the imposter at the Institute has another plan in place. For all we know, this is just a distraction.”

“Magnus mentioned as much,” Tessa says. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“We don’t know for sure,” Alec says quickly. “Well, I know for sure it’s not Mom. I don’t know for sure where she really is, but...yeah, it’s likely.”

“Do your siblings know?” Tessa asks.

Alec sighs. “I told them to stay away from her,” he says, “but I can’t outright tell them. Who knows what they’ll do. I’m not in a place where I can do much damage control.”

“Plus,” Alec adds, “we lose our edge if they find out we know. We’re one step ahead of them.”

“True,” Tessa agrees. “What is the plan, then?”

Alec takes a swig of his soda. “I honestly don’t know,” he admits. “My Shadowhunter training hasn’t really prepared me for any of this. I can’t have anyone who isn’t a Shadowhunter monitoring them, that would be too obvious. At the same time, I think it’s too obvious if Jace or Izzy tail them as well. They looked away when I saw them yesterday. I think they knew I would know, which would mean there at least part of a Downworlder community.”

“Alexander,” Tessa says, “you have not exactly been secretive about your warlock heritage.”

“I know,” Alec says. “But who knows that I have a special ability with glamours, that I would be able to see through even the most advanced of shapeshifting?”

“Good point,” Tessa says. “They would have to be either eavesdropping during our lessons, planting bugs in Magnus’ apartments, or using superior abilities themselves.”

“So why risk it?” Alec says. “Why call in Lydia to arrest me?”

Tessa blinks and her back straightens. “I think everything relates to the sword.”

Alec swallows. “What did Jem say?”

“Surprisingly,” Tessa says, “the notion that Downworlders should fear the Soul Sword is partly a myth.” Tessa smirks. “Demonic blood is not affected by it at all.”

“Well that’s a relief,” Alec says. Tessa still looks worried. “What’s the problem, then?”

“We shall see if the sword will work on you and compel the truth, given your angelic blood,” Tessa says cautiously. “I am more concerned with the potential activation of the Sword.”

Tessa looks around, as if visual confirmation of their isolation is needed. “There are two ways to activate the Soul Sword, to my, Jem’s, and Magnus’ knowledge, that is. The first is through the blood of an angel. Not a Nephilim, but an enhanced one.” Tessa points to Alec’s abdomen. “Your rune could pose problems.”

“What would happen if it’s activated using Jace’s blood?” Alec asks.

“All demon-blooded beings in the Sword’s vicinity will die,” Tessa says. 

“Yikes,” Alec whispers. “Not the risk I was expecting when I signed up for this. I just thought I might be compelled of the truth, and I’d be stripped of my runes at the worst.”

“Alexander,” Tessa says. She does not continue for a minute. “There is more. The more likely result, I am afraid.”

“Right,” Alec says, scratching his Deflect rune. “The second way. What’s the other way it can be activated?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The next couple chapters are one hell of a doozy. Up next...strategizing for Team Good!
> 
> I keep fiddling with the story's introductory summary. Let me know if it still makes sense!
> 
> Due to the many moving parts, the next few chapters might return to the length of the first few chapters. Rest assured, fluffy conversations and moments of self-discovery will return in due time.
> 
> Also, if you think you've figured it all out, don't worry, it's a combination of things. The bread crumbs are all there, though, so I'm curious as to what all of your theories are.


	34. Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Good assembles. A new teammate joins to finalize strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I thought I was returning to shorter chapters, this chapter grew and grew and grew! There's so much to reveal over the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy the information you receive in this one.

“How did I not see this before?!” Magnus cries out, his arms outstretched and his head tilted towards the heavens.

Alec continues to watch Magnus pace as Alec and Tessa rest on the patio furniture on Magnus’ oversized balcony. Alec requested fresh air, antsy and tired from being cooped up in the basement of the Institute. He was reluctant to leave his cell even at 2am, loathe to reveal anything more to the Clave or his hidden enemies, but he had glamoured his sleeping body on his cot, and Izzy promised to text him if anyone approached from upstairs.

Even Clary was helpful: she was bothering Lydia and fake Maryse and keeping them busy by retelling her saga of adventures at the Institute. That left Jace to greet Alec’s guest in the portal room and quietly usher her to Brooklyn.

Alec still hadn’t told any of his Shadowhunter family that there was a disguised stranger in the Institute. Even if he were believed, he didn’t want any of his friends or siblings acting rashly. This person likely had a hand in abducting or killing Downworlder children - Alec couldn’t risk any more casualties. Although he hadn’t picked up his bow in quite a while, Alec would always be an archer. He was patient and methodical, and he played the long game.

“You couldn’t have known,” Alec says yet again to Magnus. Tessa nods. “We didn’t even know the Soul Sword had anything to do with this until Tessa asked Jem to look into how it could harm me,” Alec says.

“If Alexander had not realized that Maryse was not who she appears to be,” Tessa adds, “We would never have even considered that a Shadowhunter trial is related to a series of crimes against the Downworld.”

“Who else even knows about this?” Magnus asks, plopping down on a chair next to Alec. “Only the oldest of magic users would know something this secret. Hell, Tessa knows only because she has a connection with the Silent Brothers. I know only because it’s a footnote in one of my oldest books, a book written in a demonic language few can translate.”

They sit in silence, looking up at the few stars that shine through the cloudy, dark sky over the East River. “I have a guess,” Alec says after a minute. “Can we wait until the rest of the team arrives?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus replies as he taps Alec’s crossed knee. “I trust your judgment, of course, but are you certain you don’t want to bring in your siblings? They’re going to want to find your mother, too.”

Alec shakes his head vehemently. “It’s too risky,” Alec says. He pauses before sighing. “I’ll tell them that a plan is in motion, I’ll even tell them to keep Clary in the loop, but I don’t want to alert the imposter of anything suspicious.” He looks at Tessa before looking back at Magnus. “We now have a sizable advantage, and we have to capitalize on it.”

Alec folds one hand over Magnus’ and the other on Tessa’s knee. “I want you to inform the Downworld leaders after phase one is complete,” Alec says. “That will be part of the next phase. We can’t have a prominent face of the Downworld killed just to ensure my safety. That will only further the cause of our enemies.”

“Alexander,” Tessa scolds, “Your safety is just as important as anyone else’s. I do not like the idea of you having no backup.”

“Me too,” Magnus says. “If you are going where you think you are, we’ll have no way of tracking you.”

Tessa looks shocked when Alec’s face lights up with a smirk. “I know,” he retorts. “What do you think I’ve been doing all day, twiddling my thumbs?”

He removes his hands from the other two warlocks and opens his palms in front of him. Two rings appear in one hand, and one ring appears in the other. All three look like the cheap mood ring that Alec had been wearing before giving it to Clary to give to Simon. He hands all three to Magnus, whose eyebrows are raised in curiosity.

“I was thinking,” Alec says, “that you could spell two of these to track the other. The color could get warmer the closer you are to the location of the third ring, for instance. I know tracking is a sensitive subject,” Alec adds hastily, “but it would be used only to track my location, not yours.”

“Brilliant, darling, “Magnus says, smiling. “How creative. Of course this is well within my abilities,” he winks. “Speaking of rings, wherever did your original one go?”

Alec smiles back. “All in due time.” He looks back at Tessa whose grin is as wide as the others’. “You okay with this?” Alec asks.

“Fire away, Magnus,” Tessa says. Magnus snorts before blue fire shines from his fingertips and wraps around the rings. 

Tessa leans over to squeeze Alec’s knee. “I do think the student has surpassed the teacher, you know,” Tessa says. “This plan is quite extraordinary, even if it does not turn out the way we expect. I hope you know how proud I am of you.”

Alec places his hand on top of Tessa’s and squeezes it. “Thanks,” Alec replies. “I’ve had the best teacher, and it feels right to put over fifteen years of military experience to good use.” Alec’s been working on accepting compliments when they are given. Just because he’s been locked up at the Institute doesn’t mean this year hasn’t changed him irrevocably. He doesn’t plan on going back to how it was before, no matter what happens next.

Magnus finishes with the rings and hands one to each of them. They slide them on their left index fingers, the middle of each shifting from dark blue to bright red. “Now, I hate to deprive you of more fresh air,” Magnus says, “but our first guest is about to arrive.”

The warlocks head back inside and Alec and Tessa settle into Magnus’ living room. It’s the usual crimson and gold palette, but Alec notices that the golden cushions are now rimmed with silver. He bites his lip to stop a whimper from escaping, blaming the long day of isolation on his overactive emotions. He’s got a mission to run.

Magnus returns from his entrance foyer with two eager vampires, looking much more awake for an assignment than their warlock counterparts. “Hey guys,” Alec says. “Thanks for coming. We’re just waiting on one more.”

Simon runs over to Alec and throws his arms around him. “You’re okay!” Simon cries out. “I thought you were tortured or worse.”

“I think you’ve watched too many mundane films,” Alec retorts. “I’m okay, just tired.” Alec disentangles himself from Simon’s grasp and grabs Simon’s hand, inspecting his ring. “How’d it go with Clary?” he asks quietly.

Simon sighs and fiddles with his ring. “You just had to give me a present through her, didn’t you? We’re okay, better I think. It was like you’re the writer of a rom-com, without the romance I mean. Don’t tell Maia I said that. What is this ring anyway? Isn’t it supposed to change color? Or is that not true for vampires?”

“You know, I haven’t tested an actual mood ring on a vampire, yet,” Alec muses. “I think they’re sensitive to heat, but do you think I would give you a cheap piece of metal that didn’t have something else involved?” Alec smirks and shakes his head at Simon.

“Nah, man,” Simon grins. “I’ve been in the Shadow World for enough time to know better. I’m just waiting for the punchline. Plus,” he points to Alec’s and Tessa’s hands, “it looks like you’re all decked out.”

“Yea,” Aline pipes in, “Where’s mine?”

“Alright, alright,” Alec holds up his hands, placatingly. “Settle down, kids. Let’s wait until everyone’s here, okay?”

Just as he finishes, Magnus brings in the last guest. Alec jumps up from the couch and extends his hand. “Thanks so much for coming,” Alec says as they shake hands. “It’s great to finally meet you in person.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” the newcomer replies. “It’s good to be included.”

Alec turns back to his friends. “Guys,” he says loudly. “I’d like to introduce Helen Blackthorn. Helen’s a Shadowhunter at the Los Angeles Institute, but I thought she could be particularly helpful in this mission.”

Alec was originally planning on waiting until after they all found the killer before contacting the Blackthorns about forming a support network for hybrids, but after the death of yet another Downworlder child, Alec couldn’t wait any longer. They needed all the help they could get, especially a Seelie. He called Helen earlier that day and explained that he needed a Shadowhunter with her abilities to assist with investigations in New York, with Helen hopefully reading between the lines. Although Helen and Mark couldn’t both come, as someone needed to watch the gaggle of Blackthorn children as well as hunt demons on the West Coast, Helen promised she could take off some time to assist.

“Hi guys,” Helen smiles and waves before pushing back a blond lock of hair behind her pointy ear. “I’m looking forward to helping out,” she says.

Aline jumps up and extends her hand. “I’m Aline,” she says with a smile, “fellow Shadowhunter, part vampire.” 

Helen extends her hand and grasps Aline’s, holding it a little longer than necessary before shaking it. “Cool,” Helen replies, her smile widening. “I’m part Seelie.”

“Oh, we know,” Aline replies, still holding Helen’s hand. “Seelies are the most beautiful of the Shadow World.” Helen’s face turns as red as Alec’s ring. _I guess I chose even better than I thought_ , Alec thinks.

“Alright ladies,” Magnus calls out. “Everyone, let’s have a seat. Alexander has only so much time outside his cell before he’s missed.”

Everyone settles into Magnus’ cushy furniture as Alec remains standing and ready to instruct.

“Thank you all for coming,” Alec says. “Your support means a lot. Helen,” he turns to the blond Shadowhunter, “I’m sorry you’ll be getting the short version of events, and some of it might seem a bit of a shock, but I trust you to be a part of this team as an equal member.”

“Go Team Good!” Simon shouts out. Magnus rolls his eyes.

Alec glares at Simon and waits for Helen to nod before continuing. “Long story short,” he says, “Valentine conducted a series of risky experiments, culminating in the creation of several hybrids. Aline and I are two of them. That, of course, is a secret to the Clave and is revealed on a need-to-know basis.”

“While I was figuring this all out, a series of attacks against Downworlder children transpired in New York this year. Blood from each of them was taken, and until now, we didn’t know why. Tessa, want to explain?”

“Sure,” Tessa says. Alec sits on the rug as Tessa remains sitting but straightens her back. “What I have to say cannot leave this room. We will be telling the leaders of the Shadow World in due time, we promise, but it is crucial to everyone’s safety, especially to Alexander’s, that no one find out until it is time. Understood?”

Magnus, Alec, Aline, Simon, and Helen all nod. Tessa looks around, as if anyone is secretly hiding behind Magnus’ wards. Tessa exhales deeply.

“The Soul Sword will arrive at the New York Institute next week for Alexander’s trial,” Tessa says. “This trial, as we all know, is a sham, a ruse, if you will. Magnus, Alexander, and I all agree that everything that has transpired this year, at least what we know of, has to do with the Ritual of Infernal Conversion.”

Aline, Helen, and Simon purse their lips in confusion. Alec looks tired, and Magnus just looks sad. “This ancient ritual,” Tessa continues, “if completed, will activate the Soul Sword so that it serves one, powerful purpose. The blade will turn demonic, and whoever holds the sword holds control over all demons.”

“Yikes,” Simon says. “I’ve never heard of this sword, but that sounds bad, even for Shadow World standards.”

“Why wouldn’t the Clave do this before?” Aline says. “Shadowhunters fight demons. Wouldn’t this help?”

“Such a sword would indeed make the Clave obsolete, dear,” Magnus says. “Although universal power should never be in the hands of just one person. But the ritual itself is not only a violation of the Accords, it’s a vicious crime.”

“The ritual requires the Soul Sword to be soaked in the blood of the Downworld: one child of the fae, one newly turned fledging, one young warlock, and one child of the moon. We believe this to be the reason for the recent violence.”

“I’ve never heard of this before, although it’s not the first time I’ve been excluded from Shadowhunter education,” Helen says. “Why wouldn’t the New York Institute, or the Clave at large, know of this and be on the lookout?”

“The Institute cares little for the affairs of the Downworld in this city,” Magnus responds. “The ritual, however, is a closely guarded secret. Very few even know of its existence. Tessa didn’t even put it all together until a few hours ago.”

“That’s why I called you all here tonight,” Alec jumps in. “We now know, and we have to act quickly. It’s too dangerous for anyone directly tied to the New York Institute to be involved, because our opponent, whomever they may be, is currently there in disguise.”

“Is it Clary?” Simon asks. “That would explain a lot.”

“Sadly, no,” Alec says. “Her prejudices against you are her own, unfortunately, although I think she’s on our side. It’s my mother. Someone is pretending to be her.”

“So, what’s the plan, then? I’m guessing a trip to the Seelie realm is involved if I’m here?” Helen asks.

Alec smiles. _I knew she was a good pick_ , Alec thinks. “Yes,” Alec says. “We don’t know how long that will take, since time runs differently there. Half of us will go there, while the other half will attend my trial. I have a tentative plan with three phases, if everything goes well.”

“Tentative,” Magnus mutters as he rolls his eyes. Alec ignores Magnus and explains his plan of attack for the next few hours. Each team member gives feedback until they’re all in agreement.

“Okay, boss man,” Simon says after listening to his more experienced peers. “What about the rings?”

Alec nods. He looks at Aline and then at Helen. “I promise you guys will get something nice at the end of this too,” he says with a smile, “but I couldn’t figure out a reason for you to get bling at this point.”

“I’d like ours to match,” Aline says. Helen blushes.

“Sure,” Alec says, rolling his eyes. “That will be my number one priority.”

“Alexander will be opening a magical jewelry shop by the end of this, no doubt,” Magnus quips. 

“Only with your help,” Alec says, looking at Magnus. “Magnus magicked Tessa’s and his rings to track the location of mine. It would be too suspicious to have any other backup for me when the time comes.”

Alec turns to Simon. “Your ring was a side project of mine. I was lucky enough to figure out the solution just as I was imprisoned. Tessa and Magnus, can you examine it, just in case? I want to double check before he tries it out.”

Magnus and Tessa quickly flank Simon and pour magic over his ringed hand. Magnus stops and marches over to Alec, framing Alec’s face with both hands. Magnus kisses him deeply. “Alexander,” Magnus whispers. “You’re incredible.”

Alec is still dazed from Magnus’ sudden kiss, and his cheeks redden in pleasure. “Glad you think so,” Alec replies. “I got to keep up with my High Warlock family.”

“This is a game changer, Alexander,” Tessa calls out. She coughs loudly. Alec and Magnus reluctantly separate. “When we have more time, I would like to discuss how you figured this out.”

“Definitely,” Alec says. He turns back to Simon. “How to make this ring will remain secret, for now, but its existence must be publicized. That’s part of phase three, as I alluded to before. For now, it will get you to my trial.”

“What do you mean?” Simon asks.

“He means, Solomon,” Magnus says loudly with barely concealed pride, “that you can go out _during the day_. Alexander has developed a glamour that protects you from sunlight.”

Simon’s gaze drops to the ring. “Dude,” he whispers. “ _Is this real?_ ”

“Yea, I think so,” Alec says softly.

“Why me?” Simon says. “Why not Raphael? Or Lily?” He looks around at the rest of the group. “Why do you need me at all? I don’t exactly have military training.”

Alec walks over to Simon and squeezes his soldier. “Well, Maia had to work,” he says. Simon snorts as a bloody tear trickles down his face. Alec kneels in front of Simon. 

“If this works, and if I make it out of this, I plan on making these for Lily and Raphael too,” Alec says softly. “But you deserve it. Plus, I figured you’d want to be at my trial the most. Yes, this ring makes you a target, so I want you to think about this before you agree, but it’s our best chance of taking down Camille and getting revenge. No one will suspect the fledgling.”

He settles into the rug and looks around the room again. “I know it’s been a long night,” Alec says, his voice a little hoarse, “but I need you all to think this through. Now’s really the last chance to back out. Each of your roles is crucial to this, but I don’t want to pressure you. You all know the risks.”

“Can I tell Maia anything?” Simon asks quietly, his hands wiping bloody tears from his closed eyes.

Alec sighs. “I was thinking you all could tell your loved ones that you’re helping me out with the trial. I’d like to keep all the details secret. Maia, of all people, will understand. We can’t afford any leaks.”

Simon nods vigorously, his hands red from the blood he wiped from his eyes. “I’m in, then,” he says to Alec. Simon blinks and looks over at Tessa. “I’ll join you guys for witness prep at your next scheduled appointment.”

Alec looks at Aline, asking her silently once again. She rolls her eyes. “You know I’m in, Alec,” Aline says. “Mom is thrilled I have a special assignment in New York, you know that. It’s making her look even better to the Clave. I’ve been hiding from Maryse anyway, and my Institute barely misses me.”

She looks over at Helen again, smirks, and looks back at Alec. “I’ve never been to the Seelie realm, either,” Aline adds. “This could be fun.”

Alec smiles before turning towards Helen. “Will your family be okay?” Alec asks. “I don’t know how long a visit will take. I know it’s a lot to ask.”

Helen waves her hand. “No, this is great,” she says sincerely. She looks around the room. “This is the first time I’ve been in the same room with so many Downworlders, let along fellow hybrids. Nice term, by the way. LA seems better than New York in terms of Downworlder-Shadowhunter relations, other than you guys, but we still have a ways to go. If Mark and I weren’t needed to babysit all of our siblings, we probably would have been sent to Wrangel Island by now. We’re not exactly in line for Institute Head.”

She pulls out her phone. “I need to text Mark and make sure my siblings are all okay, but I should be good to go,” she says. “Mark’s going to be so jealous,” she laughs. “Maybe we can work up something more formal when this is all over?”

“You got it,” Alec says. He looks at his phone, wincing at the early hour. “I got to get back,” Alec says as he slides his phone back into his pocket and stands up.

Magnus waves his hand, opening up a portal. “Let’s go, darling,” he says, sliding his hand into Alec’s. The lovers retreat to the Institute, leaving the rest of Team Good to begin preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Team Good! Don't worry, Izzy, Jace, and Clary will all play larger roles in the coming plans. Other Shadow World leaders, such as Raphael and Lily, will also be getting involved. Alec has a lot of resources at his disposal, after growing up at the Institute and living in the Downworld for the past year.
> 
> The Ritual of Infernal Conversion is from the books, although as I'm sure you're aware, most of this story significantly deviates from all existing storylines. There are still plenty more surprises ahead!


	35. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

_Watching an identical version of yourself is an odd experience_ , Alec thinks. If he had more time to dwell on how he and his actions appeared from an outside perspective, he would, but as Lydia was due to arrive at any moment, he could only wait silently. Alec wasn’t one to look in the mirror, particularly when donned in a Shadowhunter uniform reminiscent of his more stifling, pre-warlock days.

The only difference between the doppelganger in front of him and his own appearance is a silver chain hidden underneath Tessa’s black t-shirt, the necklace given to her for this very purpose. Although Shadowhunters often dress up for ceremonial occasions, including trials, Alec’s trial team decided that his daily Shadowhunter ensemble of a black t-shirt with black jeans looked the least threatening. With no visible weapons and only the magic in their veins that neither of them could use without drawing suspicion, the duo was defenseless. They dropped the magical protections in the cell, knowing at this point that arriving officials may very well be eavesdropping on the monitors. The real Alec hid silently but in plain sight.

Since his last use of his invisibility glamour, Alec was more confident of his ability to remain unseen by both real and technological eyes. In the week leading up to the trial, Alec had played around with the glamour and how far it could stretch beyond himself. _They had so much faith in him_ , Alec thought. He was so much younger than both Magnus and Tessa, but the warlocks always treated him with so much love and respect, he thought. A little bit of wishful thinking infused his normally foolproof battle strategies.

Lydia arrives and greets the prisoner at the cell, opening the door and cuffing them. Alec slithers along behind them as they all make their way to the main hall of the Institute, now configured in a courtroom layout. Alec supposes that if two thick marble tables weren’t planted on either side of the rows of benches, it would look very much like a wedding ceremony. _At least a Nephilim one_ , Alec corrects himself. He’d have to read up on warlock traditions.

As requested by Tessa, three chairs are placed behind the left marble table, Simon already sitting in the far right chair, closest to the central aisle. Lydia takes a seat at the right table, her eyes wandering around the empty room.

It had been difficult to convince Lydia that someone of non-Nephilim origin could serve as Alec’s advocate, although no one at the Institute could find a legal precedent to dismiss the request outright. Alec figured that the late switch in counsel would be a perceived blunder that Lydia would approve of in order to bolster her case, but to his surprise, Lydia advocated for Alec’s keeping of Tessa as his advocate and claimed that he shouldn’t be held at any disadvantage. Once Lydia received a fire message from Tessa Gray claiming of a High Warlock obligation to be in the Seelie realm during the period of the trial, Lydia finally, but reluctantly, relented. Little did she know that Tessa had the very best seat in the room and was a mere yard away.

Alec gingerly sits in the left chair, where people are least likely to frequent and knock into an invisible person. The empty chair is the only visible indicator of his presence. Tessa sits between them, trying to keep their torso as straight as Alec’s as the defense team waits for the room to fill.

In front of him, to the left of a large, vacant chair at the end of the room, a Silent Brother stands with a shimmering, gold sword. Alec can’t see a face underneath the thick hood from his angle, but he hopes that it’s Jem. An almost imperceptible nod towards Alec’s doppelganger confirms this.

The New York Shadowhunter cohort, dominated by the Lightwoods, sit towards the front of the room, escorting other Shadowhunters who presumably arrived from Idris. There aren’t many Shadowhunters that can be spared, but a trial is a spectacle like any other.

Simon is the only visible Downworlder present, as Alec had been reluctant to invite anyone to the trial. Madzie was too young to serve as a witness, Alec thought, and he wanted to spare Catarina of any slight after the trial, should the plan go awry and the Clave seek someone to blame. Luke was reluctant to return to a Nephilim setting, given his past, as was Maia. The vampires, other than Simon, couldn’t attend an afternoon trial. Simon’s very presence proved that the theory that the Institute was on hallowed ground too holy for that of vampires was, of course, bogus. _When this is all over_ , Alec thought, _I’ll have to correct the Nephilim myths that inspire fear of the Downworld at so young an age._

Nevertheless, Jace, Izzy, and Clary all sat directly behind the defense table, whispering among themselves. Alec had asked them via text message not to speak with him directly during the trial, saying that they could incriminate themselves inadvertently, and thus far, they relented. He could tell that even Clary knew this was a serious day for Alec, and throughout the past week, each of them, in their own way, had spent a few moments helping Alec escape to discuss his strategy with Team Good, as Simon called it, or to spend some free time with Magnus.

Alec could tell that Izzy was upset with him, that she didn’t like being excluded and that she knew he was up to something, but Alec remained firm that she should be ignorant of their plans. A quick glance around the room confirmed this, as Alec spotted Maryse standing in the back at the very edge of the room, darkened by a shadow from the overhead arch. _Just a few more minutes_ , he thinks.

Alec looks down at his hands once more, as if to confirm to himself that, _yes, they are still invisible_ , before staring forward once again at the vacant seat of the judge. Not a moment later, the clacking of heels incites everyone in the courtroom to stand as Inquisitor Herondale walks towards Lydia, shakes her hand, ignores Simon, and walks to her throne-like chair. She sits on it as if it were a perch looking down on her prey. Her audience sits in compliance.

“Mr. Lightwood, a Downworlder cannot represent you in this trial,” the Inquisitor states loudly, her voice echoing in the back of the room. “This is a disgrace to our proceedings. Miss Branwell, did you not follow protocol and request an advocate for his defense?”

“Alec requested Simon Lewis to be his advocate,” Lydia says, “and there is no law forbidding him to do so.”

“If I may, your honor,” Simon interjects as he stands, “I believe that, uh, as one of the wronged parties, I have the most stake in this, pun not intended.” Alec smothers a laugh. Simon did suffer through hours of preparation on Shadowhunter legal traditions from Tessa, but when he was nervous, Simon still reverted back to his love of a popular mundane television program. Apparently, Alec was supposed to watch it with him when everything cooled down, if they got out of this alive.

“And as one of Alec’s closest friends,” Simon continues, “I wanted to show my support as well as help him get justice. If there’s anyone we should be going after, it’s Camille Belcourt.”

“Inquisitor is sufficient, vampire,” she replies. “You will have time to argue your case at a later point.” She looks him up and down, as if her very stare will obliterate him into a pile of ash. The inquisitor looks back at Lydia. “Are we housing Downworlders as well, Miss Branwell? When I sent you to the New York Institute, _temporarily_ , I might add, I did not expect you of all people to be forgetful of the rules.”

Before Lydia can answer, Simon waves a hand towards himself, drawing the Inquisitor’s attention back to him. It also draws attention to his ring, which he not so subtly models by straightening his fingers and wiggling them. “Actually, Inquisitor Herondale, your honor, I was, uh, gifted the ability to walk in the sunlight,” Simon says. “I’m still adjusting my sleep schedule, but I’m technically a Daylighter now. You can add that to your books,” he grins.

Soft murmurs infect the formerly tense and quiet atmosphere of the pseudo-courtroom, enticing Alec to turn away from his target. He waits, though, although he can sense more than see a smirk on Tessa’s, _his_ , face.

“Enough!” The Inquisitor barks. The murmurs of the audience die down. She turns to her right. “Brother Zachariah,” she instructs, “Please present the Soul Sword. We will begin this trial with a testimony from the accused.”

Alec bolts from his chair. _This is his moment_. He can’t have Tessa touching the sword. _Raziel_ , he can’t have anyone touching it. Brother Zachariah moves slowly and halts in front of the Inquisitor, obstructing her view of the central aisle. Simon stands and moves aside to let the visible Alec pass, who walks as slowly as possible, as if their feet were cuffed as well as their hands. When Tessa stands in the aisle, not close enough to Jem yet but not in the view of the Inquisitor, Alec darts forward. 

His hand slides around the hilt of the sword, and just like they planned, it disappears from view. Alec can’t afford any time to look around him or to absorb the shouts around him, he just runs out of the room and back into the familiar corridor to the Head’s office. He slips inside and closes the door as quietly as he can before sitting on the couch, the sword draped over his lap. He removes his glamour, only shielding his warlock eyes from public view. Alec looks down at his left hand, the bright red of his ring having shifted into an eggy yellow. Seconds drag on, and Alec hopes that he guessed it right, that all of those years of miserable training hasn’t failed him.

A minute passes, and the door finally creaks open. “Let’s go,” a familiar voice beckons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be more of the trial in a later chapter! This was a necessary filler chapter for what is to come.


	36. Divulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Aline, and Helen have a meeting with the Seelie Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Yes, we will not be getting back to Alec for another couple chapters. Their plan requires the actions of multiple people at once!

“Alright, gang,” Magnus extends his arm, stopping Aline and Helen from going further across the bridge. “We’re here.”

After requesting a formal meeting through Kaelie, with the pretense of gathering the leaders of the Downworld for a formal alliance, Magnus prepared with Helen and Aline for their upcoming encounter with the Seelie Queen. _As best as they can prepare_ , Magnus thinks. They discussed every scenario they could think of and what they were willing to give up, should it come to that.

As they stood glamoured on a footbridge in Central Park, far away from his Brooklyn home, Magnus couldn’t help but worry about Alexander. Magnus trusted Alexander implicitly, despite their limited time together, and he was awed by the younger man’s strategic mind and quick thinking. Their plan was risky but thorough, from what Magnus knew of it. Still, Magnus wishes he could have stood by Alexander’s side at his trial all the same, holding his invisible hand.

He looks once more at his petite companions. Magnus wasn’t used to working with a team, let alone a team of trained Shadowhunters. He supposes that Alec, despite the trials and tribulations of his upbringing, trusts his own. Helen and Aline are wearing the standard Shadowhunter black, although both forego their usual weaponry. As Helen warned them, their weapons would be stripped immediately, so they might as well present a peaceful front. Magnus thought that this was riskiest for Helen herself, since Aline and he had weapons in their bodies, but he agreed nonetheless.

“This is much flashier than the LA entrance,” Helen notes as she swings a leg across the bannister of the bridge. She extends her free hand towards Aline. “Ready to jump?”

Magnus rolls his eyes as Aline blushes and grabs Helen’s hand. He’d be more enthused at the public showing of queer romance if his own lover weren’t in grave danger. “Alright, you two, let’s keep the flirting to a minimum until after the mission,” Magnus sighs. “I try not to mix business with pleasure. Too much.”

The three jump, landing softly on a forest ground. The midday sunlight seems brighter here, earlier. Magnus is first to gather his bearings, giving a slight wave to Kaelie, who stands in front of them in full knight regalia. “Hey Kaelie, thanks again for setting this up,” Magnus says. “Nice to see you outside the Hunter’s Moon.”

Kaelie nods stiffly. “Stay behind me,” she says to the gang, “or you will get lost.”

 _Okay then_ , Magnus thinks. _So much for pleasantries_. Kaelie leads the trio around tree after tree, his surroundings blending together into a haze of green and brown. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, only that Aline and Helen are, luckily, still with him.

Helen, Magnus thinks, seems to appear as if she knows where they are actually going. The group had only a week to prepare for their meeting and discuss the entire plan with the others, and Magnus hadn’t had much time to talk with the newest member of the group. Helen seemed to follow Alexander’s plan the most easily, asking tactical questions and coming up with her own ideas that he considered and discussed with her. Although she didn’t have the physical advantages the injected hybrids did, Helen lived the experience of a dual identity the longest. She seemed the most comfortable in her multilayered skin, her pointy ears prominently visible with her blond hair pushed back along with runes along her arm and hand. Magnus figured that although Helen may not be immortal, she would live a long life, her fae nature extending the brief existence of a Shadowhunter. He hoped she would be around New York more for Alexander’s sake once this was all over. Her calm, pensive nature seemed most akin to his Shadowhunter’s self, and Alexander could use a friend like that, in Magnus’ humble opinion. Aline was great, feisty like Isabelle, from what Magnus had seen, but it was clear Alexander treated her like a younger sister. She was yet another person Alexander felt the need to protect. _He carries many worlds on his shoulders_ , Magnus thinks. _Maybe I can persuade him to get away when this all ends._

A bright light and the dull murmur of conversation interrupts Magnus’ musings, and he sees that trees no longer narrow his view. The group is now in a large, grassy plain filled with picnic tables. “Don’t eat the food,” Magnus mutters. If Magnus didn’t already know this gathering were an elaborate charade on the Queen’s part, he would have thought he were in the middle of a celebratory feast or a wedding.

Kaelie leads the three outsiders to a long table. Sitting in the center is a young girl with thick, scarlett hair and bright blue eyes. Helen immediately lowers her head. “My Queen,” she says loudly. Magnus and Aline follow suit. 

“Alessa,” the young girl responds, “What a surprise. How kind of you to grace us with your presence.”

“I come to support my friends,” Helen responds. “May I present Aline Penhallow. She is a Shadowhunter, but, like myself, she is also of Downworlder descent.”

“Your Grace,” Aline says, lifting her eyes to meet the Queen’s. Magnus grimaces as the Queen remains silent for a minute, looking Aline up and down.

“Interesting...very interesting indeed. And of course, we have our _expected guest_ , Magnus Bane. How wonderful of you to bring _friends_ to our little gathering. Do have a seat.”

The three sit in front of the Queen, waiting. Although Helen spent more time in the realm, Magnus had more experience with the Queen, so the three of them deferred to his strategy. He told them that, when in doubt, wait for the Queen to speak, rather than giving any information willingly. Information, after all, was their weapon of choice.

After another minute, the Queen smiles. “Now, Magnus,” she says, “I do see you are so very serious today. Pray tell me, what is it you seek? You mentioned to my Knight of an alliance amongst the New York Downworld?”

Magnus smiled. “You are as correct as you appear young, my Queen. Peril has struck New York, and it is my duty as High Warlock to inform my fellow Downworld leaders. The fae may be in grave danger.”

The murmuring surrounding the group dims as the other picnic tables whisper but eavesdrop on their conversation. Magnus is not disillusioned - he knows he is surrounded by knights.

“My dear,” the Queen begins in a high voice, “we do not live in your realm. The demons of your realm do not concern us.”

“Ah, but they do,” Magnus interrupts, his voice escalating in volume, “for who else knows of the ancient Ritual of Infernal Conversion?”

“Many know of such a ritual you speak,” the Queen responds coyly.

“Yes,” Magnus retorts, “Many, all of whom happen to be dead. Only the oldest magic users know of such a vile sacrament. Who else, living, knows?”

“Now, now, Magnus,” the Queen chides, “you cannot ask questions to which I will not know the answer.”

Magnus sighs. Alexander had predicted that the Queen wouldn’t give anything away as to whom she may or may not have told about the ritual, but he had thought of a skillful contingency plan.

“I’d like to trade information, for the benefit of the Downworld of course,” Magnus says.

The Queen chuckles. “Magnus, you seem to have grown soft in your old age. What could I possibly gain in such an exchange?”

“We will tell you about Daylighters in the New York Shadow World, in return for information about a half-fae half-Nephilim born a quarter of a century ago, in human years.”

“And, again, High Warlock, why would the fae divulge such information, if such information exists at all?”

“Because,” Magnus said loudly, “as you very well know, the Ritual of Infernal Conversion requires the blood of a fae child. If you do not comply, you are risking the life of one of your own. Is that a sacrificed you’re prepared to make?” All murmurs cease, the only sounds from the light breeze flowing through the plain. 

“The ritual will not require a Seelie sacrifice, for the blood of its maker will be used,” the Queen says with a grimace.

“Who is this maker?” Magnus asks.

“Now, now, Magnus,” the Queen says, her smile returning, “you first.”

Aline straightens her posture. “I’m the Daylighter,” she says. “I’m part-vampire.”

“I do not suppose you would consider a trade, then? Blood for blood?” the Queen asks, her eyes narrowing on Magnus.

“Who is this maker, Queen?” Magnus asks again. “If they are fae, then why are you risking war with the Downworld? The death of a werewolf child is on their hands. That is not only a violation of the Accords but also a stain against the Downworld at large.”

“No need to get upset, now,” the Queen remarks. Magnus wonders whether she feels anything. “I have nothing to do with the actions of one of our own. And he is merely half-fae.”

She looks back at Aline before looking back at Magnus. “I suspect they were made in a similar fashion, although he was trained by our own, not by the soldiers in black.”

Helen abruptly stands. “Thank you, my Queen, for your precious time,” she says, “but we must be heading out. Violence taints the New York Shadow World, and we must be there to protect it.”

“Very well, Alessa,” the Queen says, “but you are always welcome in Faerieland, as is your brother.” Helen grimaces. _She’s probably thinking about all of her other siblings_ , Magnus thinks. “I appreciate that,” she replies.

The three stand. Aline looks confused, but she trusts Helen enough to follow her lead. Magnus knows Helen’s right - they got as much information as they could possibly get from the Queen, and it’s best to quit while they’re ahead. The three bow and turn back towards Kaelie and start walking towards her before Helen calls out. “Oh, one more thing,” she says.

“Yes, my child?”

“If, say, someone returned the faerie rings from the New York Institute’s library to you, their rightful owner, could you owe a favor to Magnus and those closest to him, when the time comes?”

The Queen smiles with both sets of bright white teeth exposed. “ _If_ indeed such relics were returned, I do suppose such compensation could be in order.”

Helen removes two thick gold rings from her pants pocket, to Magnus’ utter shock and confusion. “Do we have a deal?” She asks. 

The Queen opens one hand and extends it forward. Helen walks back towards the table and drops the two rings into the Queen’s child-sized hand. She slips one on her finger, seems to find it effective, before nodding at Helen. Helen briskly walks back to Magnus and Aline and mutters “let’s go,” the three walking back into the forest. They do not dare murmur a word, as the trees themselves are the spies of the Queen, Magnus thinks.

Magnus just hopes Alexander can outwit a half-fae warrior at the Institute who, if his suspicions are correct, was very likely raised by the Queen herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this during another unfortunate bout of insomnia, so even though I've mapped out all of the chapters, I was a little hazy writing this, so I hope it still made sense. 
> 
> Anyone remember the faerie rings from the books? I couldn't resist another set of rings in this story.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will be returning to Tessa and the trial!
> 
> Thank you again for all of your wonderful comments! Feel free to ask away with any questions you have - I'll do my best to answer.


	37. Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa ruminates in her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay - I had mapped out several chapters, but it's been a while since I wrote anything.
> 
> We're back to a shorter chapter, another transition before Alec returns!

For Tessa Gray, today was a long day of damage control. Pandemonium ensued as soon as the Soul Sword disappeared from Jem’s grasp, the Inquisitor having barked at the Shadowhunters in the room to search the Institute. With Simon present as a representative of the Downworld, the Inquisitor could not have simply accused the Downworld of magical involvement, no. “I can’t even _touch_ the sword,” Simon had whined. “How could I steal it from, like, three yards away?!”

Jace was doing his best to calm down his grandmother, while Tessa, as planned, was loudly barking about the whereabouts of a certain Maryse Lightwood. As predicted, the Head of the Institute was nowhere to be seen.

Hours later, Tessa was stuck in the basement cell, twiddling her thumbs. Shadowhunters were pointing fingers, and Alexander’s trial took a backseat as every Nephilim in New York searched for the Soul Sword. The continual humming of movement and chatter in the Institute comforted Tessa, as it meant that Alexander escaped safely. _As safe as he could_ , she reasons.

Of course, the Clave’s priority was not on the disappearance of a certain Maryse Lightwood. Tessa could not reveal that such an imposter was in the Institute, since how could Alexander possibly know that? And even if he did, how could his opinion be trusted? To the Clave, Tessa thinks, a defendant is guilty until proven innocent. Fortunately, as Alexander had predicted, nothing would happen to her while she continued to pose as her protege, and she could wrangle her way out of anything, if needed.

Tessa was more worried about Alexander, but she had to have faith in his plan of attack. She did not like having no backup at this point, with Magnus away in the Seelie Realm. She hoped that her old friend could charm his way into obtaining some useful trinket of information. _At least I do not have to do it_ , Tessa thinks.

Her more pressing predicament is the pulsing of another warlock’s magic within the Institute’s walls. _Hello, Iris Rouse_ , Tessa thinks. _What brings you here?_

Before Tessa could debate whether to break out of the cell or to find some way of helping remotely, the sound of clicking heels interrupts her musings.

Expecting Alexander’s sister, Tessa is surprised to see the blond-haired lawyer instead. She halts abruptly in front of the cell.

“The Inquisitor plans on keeping you imprisoned until the Soul Sword can be retrieved,” Lydia states.

Tessa tilts her head in consideration, looking directly at the young girl. “And what do you think?” Tessa asks.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “I think that such an action is pointless, considering you’ve successfully snuck out seven or eight times at this point.”

Tessa crosses her arms around her broad waist. “So what do you think, then?”

Lydia looks down and sighs. “Look,” she says. “I think we both know this trial is a joke.” She looks back at Tessa. “I don’t know what Maryse or the Inquisitor has on you, but I know that I’m just a cog in a larger machine, if you will. But, then again, so are you.”

Tessa purses her lips in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Lydia grins. “Please,” she rolls her eyes again, “Any idiot can tell you have the support of the entire Downworld behind you.” She steps closer. “How you did that, by the way, is beyond me. Quite impressive, I’d say.”

Tessa grins back. “So, what are you thinking?”

Lydia crosses her arms, matching Tessa’s stance. “The Branwells have quite a history of working with the Downworld, you know. My ancestor famously worked with Magnus Bane when he developed the portal,” she says.

Lydia looks back down the corridor before returning Tessa’s gaze. “I can’t break the rules,” she starts, “but if certain comings and goings were to continue, I wouldn’t oppose them. And,” she adds, “if someone beyond the New York Institute were to find the Soul Sword, I would help with the negotiations.”

Tessa winks. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ALEC!”

It takes a second for Tessa to remember to turn in the direction of the new voice. Luckily, Lydia turned before she noticed anything suspicious, watching Isabelle run towards them.

“Alec,” Isabelle huffs again, “We have a problem.”

“What happened?” Tessa asks. Isabelle looks over at Lydia, but Tessa waves her hand in dismissal. “It is fine,” she adds, “You can trust her.”

Isabelle looks confused but nods her agreement. “An intruder was in the Institute,” she says. Lydia looks alarmed but knows better than to interrupt. Tessa worries what havoc Iris could have caused.

“And?” Tessa asks after a minute.

Isabelle looks away, more nervous than Tessa has ever seen her. “She didn’t leave empty handed,” she says. “We got to go.”


	38. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rides the train with the imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and thank you all for your support and lovely comments!

_Stand clear of the closing doors, please._

Alec shivers once more as the manufactured cold air of the subway car rushes toward him when the doors close. They sit in an empty car at the end of the Q train, likely glamoured by his companion for security purposes.

They’ve been traveling for the better part of a half hour, Alec reasons, well into Manhattan. His companion is silent, leaving Alec to sit and worry about his friends as he fiddles with the hilt of the sword. Alec knew better than to hand over his one bargaining chip. He has an idea of where their heading, he thinks, but the exact destination is unclear, as of yet. After all, even he could feel the pulsing of the ley lines under the tracks.

Sick of the silence, Alec finally addresses the other figure. “You can drop the glamour,” he says without preamble. “I know who you are, you know.”

A Cheshire-like grin haunts the face pretending to be his mother. In the electric light, flicks of green tint the figure’s eyes. “I can’t say I’m terribly surprised,” the figure remarks nonchalantly. “How ever did you figure it out?”

Alec tilts his head in contemplation. _Just how much does he know about my abilities?_ Alec ponders. _I need to keep every possible advantage._

The truth of the matter was, in fact, that discovering his identity was rather difficult. _Who can find someone whom no one knows exists?_ The fact that Alec saw through the glamour at Maryse’s eyes was convenient, and the number of members of the Shadow World who could conjure such a strong glamour was limited. That and the likely missing fae hybrid made Alec suspicious. The truth, though? Alec could thank Luke Garroway and his fastidious journaling for that.

_“Maryse was pregnant…and Jocelyn herself was pregnant with their own child.”_

That thought always struck Alec as odd, and it took him a while to deduce why. How could Jocelyn be pregnant at the same time Maryse was pregnant with him when Clary was younger? Then there was what Dot had said to Tessa.

_“Valentine had injected angelic blood into Clary while she was in utero, impervious to the harm it would later cause her mother...For an adult, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, such an injection is rather poisonous.”_

_How could angelic blood be poisonous to a Shadowhunter?_ Alec had thought. Mundanes sometimes die when drinking from the Mortal Cup, but a Shadowhunter _poisoned_? That seemed unlikely, particularly when watching Clary and Jace hone their additional angelic abilities. Even Alec, who had demonic blood in his veins, wasn’t poisoned by the angelic blood that coursed through his parabatai bond.

That left only one answer.

“I know a fellow Downworlder when I see one,” Alec says with a smirk. Across from him, brown hair shrinks back into his skull, revealing short, blond locks. Ears become pointier, eyes become greener, the mouth becomes thinner. Gone is the body of a mature woman, and in its place is the lithe figure of a young man close in age to Alec.

“Welcome to the Shadow World, Mr. Morgenstern.”

The man’s grin never wavers as he crosses his arms. “Call me Jonathan,” he winks.

Alec almost rolls his eyes. _What’s with the name Jonathan in the Shadow World?_ Alec thinks. _I’m definitely naming my kids something more original._

Alec glances down at his ring, now a royal blue. He looks back up at Jonathan. “Nice job, by the way,” gesturing towards his body. “Learn that from the Seelie Queen?”

Jonathan smirks. “Only from the best, of course, just like you,” he says. He points towards the sword. “Speaking of which, however did you snatch _that_? Your liaisons with the warlocks must be paying off.”

Alec does his best to hide a grimace. He knew it had been easy, too easy, to go back and forth from the basement of the Institute to Magnus’ loft. He half-heartedly wished it was because of Jace’s and Izzy’s security measures, but he wasn’t fooling himself.

“How did you figure out about me?” Alec asks, avoiding Jonathan’s previous question.

“Well you weren’t exactly subtle, particularly in Downworld venues,” Jonathan says. “I mean, you were using magic in the presence of a Seelie Knight. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I didn’t meet Kaelie until long after your plan was in place,” Alec says. “I didn’t even know myself until this year. Your plan has been the works for longer than that.”

“True,” Jonathan concedes. He shrugs. “I did get quite lucky.” He looks around the empty car before focusing again on Alec. 

“I’ve always wanted to recruit the half-breeds, or _hybrids_ , as you so politely call them. I was particularly interested in _you_. After all, whose is stronger than a warlock? We Downworlders must stick together, you know.”

“It was until my _darling_ sister appeared that I figured out there were more like me, and that they were probably in New York. The Queen had talked about the potential for others involved, you see, but it wasn’t certain that anyone survived until a couple years ago. The fae is rather detached from the rest of the community, you know. It took a good amount of research to figure out your identities, though you did most of the dirty work, yourself. Thank you for gathering them all together, by the way. It will make things much easier down the road.”

Alec’s grip on the sword tightens. “How did you end up with the Seelie Queen, by the way?” Alec asks, hoping to sound nonchalant.

“Don’t you know?” Jonathan’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “My my, I thought you knew everything. Or that you could at least guess. Maryse did seem rather dreadful. I’m sure you could relate.”

Alec swallows, suddenly remembering that he’s talking to a killer rather than a colleague. _Be his friend_ , he reminds himself. _That’s the only way this will work_.

“Jocelyn didn’t sound like a tolerant person,” Alec says cautiously. “She practically put a kill order on me. Luckily, Clary was too inexperienced to be particularly effective.”

“That and you’re one hundred times as competent as that entitled brat,” Jonathan says, his tone biting. “But you’re only partially correct.”

“My dear father, incorrect though he was about most things, wanted a sample from every Downworlder community, consequences be damned. Naturally, the Queen wasn’t going to hand over fae blood without a trade. In exchange for the blood and for allegiance during the Uprising, my biological parents traded me to the Queen. I grew up, for the most part, in the Seelie realm.”

Alec keeps silent, willing Jonathan to continue. He’s stunned by the vileness of Valentine, and of Jocelyn, but little surprises him anymore.

Unfortunately, the rumbling of the car distracts Jonathan, as the car slows to a halt. He stands, and Alec follows. “We’re here,” Jonathan says, watching the doors open before exiting the car.

Alec notices that they’re at the 96th street stop, the last stop along the Q line. This section of the line opened only recently, in the past year or so, Alec thinks. _The perfect place to hide a new portal._

They walk towards the end of the platform, reaching a wall with the mosaic of a green and brown tree. Alec slips his ring off his finger and hopes Jonathan can’t hear it dropping as another train passes by.

Jonathan presses his hand along the tree, which starts to glow. He turns his head back to smile at Alec. “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I look forward to hearing your thoughts!


	39. Gestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec enters the Seelie realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!

Alec supposes he thought the Seelie realm would be grander, brighter, but to him, it looked like any other forest he’d imagined. _Maybe the back entrance isn’t as grand_ , he thinks. There's no subterfuge that he witnesses, no trick of the light. Instead, a gravel path leads to a small cabin about two block lengths ahead, flanked by brightly green trees.

“What’s with the lack of security?” Alec asks, unable to contain his curiosity.

Jonathan laughs. “Believe me, no one comes here without my knowing. It’s not like this entrance is known to others.” He starts walking forward without looking behind him, expecting Alec to follow. “Plus,” he calls out, “only a fae hybrid can open it.”

_Good to know_ , Alec thinks. They walk in silence, interrupted only by the occasional dragging of the sword along the gravel. He tries not to examine Jonathan to closely, wondering about what abilities his hybrid heritage warrants, besides the nifty shapeshifting.

Alec doesn’t know how much time has passed, if any time has passed in this realm, before Jonathan is opening a wooden door and beckoning Alec through into what looks like a cookie-cutter living room.

Alec eyes a large staircase before sitting down on a surprisingly cozy couch, checkered in green and red. A white fire is lit in the fireplace across from him.

Alec crosses his legs while leaning the sword to his left side. “So why the Soul Sword?” Alec asks.

Jonathan chuckles as he sits across from him in a lounge chair that matches the couch. Alec wonders whether furniture sets are distributed among the fae. “Getting right to the point, I see?” His eyes linger on the sword before returning to Alec’s face. “I was impressed you knew the desired target, although I did think you figured out the rest,” he chastises.

As planned, Alec decides to play dumb. “With all the blatant violations of the Accords, I figured you were trying to have a trial for some reason," Alec says calmly. "That and the fact that you were in the Institute itself.” Alec makes a show of looking around the small, oddly enchanting cabin. “I mean, why leave this place to go live at the _New York Institute_?”

“True,” Jonathan concedes. “I could have easily got rid of the needed targets and wiped away the evidence. How utterly brilliant of you to figure that out, my dear.” He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I did think someone would be arrested earlier, you see, but your late mother did have a unhealthy habit of protecting you. Not even after that two-for-one, fun filled evening. Not that someone like you needed any protection from the Clave,” Jonathan scoffs. “We’re virtually indestructible, you know. Valentine didn’t even know the half of it.”

Alec tilts his head in feigned consideration. “What ever happened to him?”

Jonathan raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know? Who do you think was killed in that fire?”

_Oh, the Wayland estate_ , Alec thinks. As he stares at the youthful, blond figure in front of him, he knows that everything he says could secure his future or end it. _Would Jonathan know that Alec knows? What is he supposed to have discovered?_

Alec decides to risk it. “Do you mean the one at the Waylands’?”

Jonathan nods. “Of course, it wasn’t Michael Wayland who was killed. That was simple misidentification on the Clave’s part. The incompetent bastards. Did they really think Valentine Morgenstern wouldn’t escape their clutches and attempt to train at least one hybrid in secret?”

Jonathan straightens. “Only I could see a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Much like you, I guess. Maybe hybrids have a lower threshold for bullshit.”

Alec forces a laugh, pleased to see Jonathan grinning in response. “We do get a lot of perks,” Alec says.

A creak in the ceiling interrupts their fragile comradery. Jonathan stands and gestures at the sword. “You can hold onto that if you like,” he says, seemingly offhand, though Alec knows better. “For now,” he adds after a pause.

Jonathan starts walking up the large staircase, and Alec follows obediently. The second floor consists of a long hallway with six doors, three on either side. Although it’s quiet, Alec can sense the presence of at least one more person here. _Who else is helping him?_ Alec wonders.

Jonathan walks to the end of the hall, opening the last door on the left. He waves an arm towards in the inside. “Here’s your room,” he says. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Alec obediently walks in, seeing a similarly sized room to his old one at the Institute. He props the sword against the bed and takes a seat, looking at Jonathan once again expectantly.

“Take a break from the prison cell, Alec,” Jonathan says. “I’m expecting some guests. Then the fun begins.”

The door shuts, and Alec presses his hands together, wondering who will arrive next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into two short chapters. The next chapter, which is a continuation of this part of the story, will be posted soon! Then we'll get back to what's happening in New York.


	40. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets more intel at the lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a plane yesterday...another short and sweet chapter...enjoy!

Alec sits for a while in his small room, eerily reminiscent of his old one at the Institute. His Shadowhunter training, even more than his magical abilities, tells him that whoever lurks in the other rooms hasn’t gone anywhere, nor has Jonathan returned to the second floor. He doesn’t think they’re warlocks, although Magnus and Tessa were always better at sensing magic than he, at least at this point.

He did think he sensed the return of a magic source a few moments ago. _Is it worth the risk to investigate?_ He thinks. So far, Jonathan seemed rather…ordinary. Other than the touch of fae heritage and the knack for shifting into an eery copy of Alec’s mother, Jonathan didn’t seem to have the constitution of a serial killer. Sadly, Alec knew better than to trust appearances.

After waiting what feels like an hour and what Alec suspects is only a few minutes, he gets up and glamours himself invisible. Listening for a noise, he creaks open his door, unlocked. _Maybe he’s testing me_ , Alec ponders. _Does he know I can become invisible?_

As Alec walks down the hall and nears the stairs he hears voices, higher in pitch than Jonathan’s. He halts at the top of the stairs, wishing he could activate a rune or too. Doing warlock magic would just alert whichever warlock is downstairs.

“—and then you’ll get my mom back?” A female voice urges. Alec’s stomach churns.

“That was the deal, dear,” another female says nonchalantly, her voice lower, raspier.

“Give her the first room on the right,” Jonathan calls out, causing Alec to step back from the stairs and wait.

Two light-footed redheads appear, both unharmed and unshackled. The older figure is the magic user, who can’t be anyone else but Iris Rouse. But the figure with her…

_Oh Clary, what have you done?_

Alec knew the redhead could be reckless. He also knew that she still mourned the death of her mother, only a few years ago. He underestimated her - he didn’t think she even knew of necromancy. Then again, he thinks, perhaps Iris seduced her with the idea. It wasn’t like she wasn’t vulnerable.

Alec freezes as Iris opens a door and beckons Clary in. She shuts it and stays still for a moment. Alec holds his breath. At long last, Iris turns around and returns downstairs.

Alec shuffles towards his room, swiftly enters, and drops his glamour. He lies down on the bed, his hands behind his head. 

He thinks he understands why Clary was taken - or came willingly. _What does Jonathan want with _her, _though?_ He mulls it over. Clary did have enhanced powers and was a product of Valentine. She was also, of course, his sister, although it didn’t sound like Clary knew that. Does he want to protect her? Or is he bitter that she had the childhood he never had? Alec sensed a slight kinship with Jonathan in his sympathy for fellow Downworlders, a sympathy that perhaps didn’t extend to full Nephilim. _At least she wasn’t locked up _, Alec thinks. _But wouldn’t it be the ultimate crime to destroy the savior of the New York Institute, the bearer of pure angelic blood?_____

____

He wonders whether his decision to shield his siblings from the truth will work in his favor or, like the blind Clarissa Fairchild, be his downfall.

____


	41. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, Jace, and Izzy hang out at the Hunter's Moon.

Tessa nurses a spiked hot cocoa as she watches her fellow patrons shoot not so subtle glances at her from their perches at the bar. Jace and Izzy sat across from her, chatting amongst themselves, oblivious to her current predicament.

The trio was sitting in one of Alexander’s frequent haunts, she knew: his booth at the back of the Hunter’s Moon. The appearance of his Shadowhunter siblings was not an entirely unsurprising one, Tessa hoped. Rather, the appearance of runes all over his body caused murmurs of shock and gossip.

If it were not known to everyone that Alexander was part-Shadowhunter by now, it would be by the end of the night. As she sips her drink, her eyes darting downward to the sweet concoction Alexander favors, she hopes only that her student thought his plan out to even this detail. She had full confidence in her young protege, but it was not as if she could hide his runes and strip half of his appearance. _I wonder whether Alexander could make a ring for that_ , she muses. _Tweak it for future missions._

She looks over at the bar again and thinks she sees Maia winking at her as she serves her next customer. Maia, to her surprise, was immediately suspicious of Tessa. She cornered her as soon as Tessa walked into the bar, saying “you don’t smell like Alec.” After calming her down and getting Simon to verify that yes, this was Tessa, and yes, this was all part of their plan, she seemed to find great amusement in knowing what no one else knew.

Tessa did not frequent the Hunter’s Moon terribly often, but since Magnus is not back yet, someone had to watch over Simon, she reasoned. Yes, Lily was with him, hovering next to him as he slurped down yet another virgin cocktail and pretended to be more and more rambunctious and intoxicated. Alec had asked Lily to tail Simon for his safety, as if the blue-haired vampire was not doing so already. The fledgling was, after all, quite the danger magnet.

Tessa had to give him credit, though, as he waved his arms and flashed his ring around. Simon’s loose lips and affinity for friends in unusual places made him a good choice for planting this seed, she thinks.

“So when will Magnus get back? Hello?! Earth to Alec?!” Izzy slams her hand on the table, causing Tessa to jump and look at the Shadowhunters once again.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. She inhales a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “Magnus is in the Seelie realm,” she repeats. “I still do not know when he shall return.”

Jace bangs his fist against the table. “We gotta go get Clary,” he grunts.

Tessa’s eyes dart back to her left hand where her ring glows a bright red. “I will admit,” she starts hesitantly, “I do have a plan in motion. It’s better that you do not know,” she says quickly, before the other two can interrupt. “It’s for your own safety.”

“Alec,” Izzy whines, “I don’t think we’re in danger of going under the _Soul Sword_ , you know. And with Mom gone and Lydia covering for us, who’s going to rat us out?”

Tessa is cautiously optimistic about this Lydia person, after she did pledge some loyalty to her, whom she perceived as Alec at the time. Lydia’s protection granted Izzy’s and Jace’s presence at the Hunter’s Moon after all, now that the Institute was on high alert due to the absence of both the Soul Sword and the infamous Clarissa Fairchild.

“It shoulda been me,” Jace mumbles. 

Tessa shakes her head vehemently. “No, no, Jace,” she says, her voice still startling her with its deepness. “They were not after you, anyway. It was not about the additional angelic blood, but about who Clarissa is.”

Tessa winces, quickly realizing that she sounds nothing like Alexander. _Would he even call her Clarissa?_ She tries to hide a grimace. Luckily, the Shadowhunter siblings are too worked up to notice her faux pas.

She extends her hand tentatively, curling her fingers around Jace’s still clenched fist. “Jace,” she says, trying to bring his eyes to hers, “the most you can do right now is to make sure the Inquisitor keeps this under wraps with the Clave,” she says. “It sounds like Lydia has things under control until this is figured out.”

“Yea, she’s invited everyone who’s involved, Downworlder included, into the Institute,” Izzy pipes up.

“I think that sounds like a good idea, except that we should wait for Magnus to return before plotting our next move,” Tessa says cautiously.

“Wait for Magnus,” Jace mumbles grumpily. “I can’t even feel you right now. Is your magic going haywire or something?”

Luckily for them, the sound of a synthesized violin interrupts their musings. Tessa quickly unlocks her phone under the table before the pair can question her ringtone.

Magnus: _Back in town. Assemble the troops, Tessa dear. We’re ready for phase two._

“You are in luck,” Tessa says, pocketing her phone. “Back to the Institute we go.”


	42. Meander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec talks with Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a flight delay, I've written a lot more this weekend! It's looking like this story might become a few chapters longer than expected,...but we shall see!

_Do his crimes outweigh his life’s value? Is that fair?_

Alec continues to ponder for what he thinks is the better part of an afternoon. _Who has the right to govern over Jonathan?_ Yes, he was raised by the Seelie Queen, but does his Nephilim heritage come into play? Does Alec’s warlock heritage mean that he answers to High Warlocks? To the Warlock Council?

Jonathan has surprised him thus far. _Well, I guess no one looks like a child murderer_ , he thinks. Alec isn’t sure whether the appearance he witnessed was Jonathan’s true form, given his particular talents, but he supposes he imagined a male version of Clary. Fiery red hair to match a deep seated unrest, a chaotic childhood, a tumultuous parentage. Rather, his fae heritage made him look almost ethereal, regal, with his high cheekbones and pointy ears. His complexion and coloring were closer to that of Jace, or perhaps that of Helen, than that of Clarissa Fairchild.

Alec had weighed visiting Clary in her room shortly after she was placed there. He soon decided against it. His relationship with Clary had somewhat improved, incrementally, but he didn’t trust her. Hell, he didn’t even trust Jace enough for this mission, given his proximity to her. _She wasn’t raised a soldier_ , he thinks. _And even if she were, she might break under the strain. Why else is she here?_ Any illusion or hope that Clary had a deeper plan went out the window and into the beautiful forest beyond.

A soft knock causes he to shoot up from his bed and place his hand on the hilt of the sword. “Come in,” he calls out, realizing after a moment that someone is expecting an answer out of propriety, rather than simply barging in.

Jonathan pops his head in. “So sorry for leaving you here for so long,” he says softly. “Something came up, you see. Fancy a drink downstairs?”

Alec nods and slowly rises, careful of moving too quickly, too suddenly. They walk down the hallway and back down the stairs. 

They are not alone. Sitting where Alec sat earlier was Iris Rouse. She gets up from the couch and extends her hand out.

“You must be the famous Alexander Lightwood. The warlock community is abuzz, you know,” she says. He takes her hand and shakes it, masking a grimace. He wonders what warlocks she socializes with, since he’s fairly familiar with the rest of the New York community.

“Ms. Rouse,” he says gruffly.

“He’s quite perspicacious, too, as you can tell,” Jonathan says from behind Alec’s left shoulder. “Shall we all have a seat?” He motions towards the couch.

“I tend to think that we hybrids are simply more perceptive than most,” Jonathan continues, once they’re seated. “Of course, not all of us are raised to kill, like we were,” he gestures to Alec and himself, “but I imagine that we all are wise nonetheless. The ones I’ve met have been rather stoic in the face of adversity, my sister notwithstanding.”

“Where are we?” Alec asks tiredly. He’s too pent up for platitudes and circuitous storytelling.

“My home of course,” Jonathan replies with a chuckle. “I negotiated a deal with the Queen for my own land, once I was old enough to trick even her, the old fool. I also procured her loyalty should I successfully retrieve the Soul Sword. I assume you understand its uses.” He looks at Alec, his eyebrows raised.

Alec hopes his acting abilities have improved in the last year, given the secrets he hid. “It compels the truth from Shadowhunters. It also is known to be a potent weapon against Downworlders,” Alec lies.

“Yes, yes,” Jonathan waves his hands dismissively. “But it’s so much more. You’ll just have to see when the time comes.” He extends his hand out towards Alec. “I think it’s time to hand that over, _Alexander_.”

Alec pretends to hesitate, counting to ten in his head. Then he slowly gets up and extends the sword towards Jonathan, with the hilt towards the young blonde. Just as slowly, perhaps reverently, Jonathan slides the sword from Alec’s grasp and sets it down in front of him.

“I hope this will be a pleasant home for you,” Jonathan says, as if the last moment never occurred. “I pledged to open my doors for all hybrids. Well, the Downworlder ones.” He winks.

“Then what is your sister doing in this house?” Alec asks with a smirk. “She can be rather…volatile.”

Jonathan grins. “Nothing gets past you, does it? How did you know of her presence?”

“Her voice cut through the quiet,” Alec lies. “I’d recognize it anywhere, anytime.”

“Poor girl, she thinks that Iris will bring her darling mother back to her,” Jonathan says icily. “As if I would let Jocelyn Fairchild live another second.” He shares a grin with Iris, who sits quietly, as if waiting for something.

“The Nephilim really have become rather useless,” Jonathan continues, facing Alec. “Their only task is to be in charge of the demons. What if they no longer hold any sway over the Shadow World at all? People like my father would never have risen into power.”

“So what are you planning?” Alec asks.

“I’m glad you asked,” Jonathan replies as he gets up quickly. “I’m surprised you haven’t portalled right out of here. You can if you wish too, you know.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Alec says calmly. “I’ll either be executed by the Clave or work with other hybrids with you, so not much of a choice, really.”

“What about the other hybrids you found or brought to New York?” Jonathan asks.

Alec tilts his head in fake concentration. “I think we could get them on board,” Alec says. “I doubt anyone’s been thrilled by the Clave’s treatment of me. They’re probably afraid of what happens when everything’s out in the open.”

“We hybrids must stick together, you know,” Jonathan says quietly before looking at Iris. “Let’s go.”

A portal appears, and Jonathan extends his hand out. Alec grabs it, and they walk through into yet another hallway. Iris is behind them and promptly closes the portal.

Alec notices they’re on the second floor of an apartment building. He sees only one green door near a window. It looks like New York, but he’s not certain.

Iris walks over to a long stretch of wall and places her hand out. A second green door appears. “Can’t be too careful,” Iris says as she winks at Alec.

“Now Alec - may I call you Alec?” Jonathan asks. Alec nods. “You must understand that this project requires the upmost secrecy, as the hidden door suggests.”

“What you’ll see in there must not be shared, not even with your warlock friends. And if it spreads, we will take measures to rectify such a slip.”

Alec keeps his arms at his sides, longing to cross his arms over his chest. “I understand,” he says quietly, as if his voice could be heard from the door across the hall.

“Very well,” Jonathan says as he looks back at Iris, who opens the door.


	43. Nucleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Good meets at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time at the airport means two chapters at once! Enjoy!

“Thank you all for coming,” Lydia begins, standing in the main hall of the Institute. The set up for the trial is long gone, in its place the standard set up for daily operations. Lydia wisely decided against setting up a table, a physical barrier between potential factions. Instead, Shadowhunter and Downworlders alike sat scattered throughout the room.

Tessa sat towards the front, next to the newly returned Magnus. She knew it would appear awkward if the couple didn’t sit close together. Behind them were Alexander’s siblings, and to her right sat the vampire representatives: Raphael, Lily, Simon, and Aline. Helen sat to Magnus’ left, probably at a loss, since there were not any other members of the fan present. Tessa had considered inviting Kaelie, but she had not had time to converse with Magnus, and since she did not know what transpired in the Seelie realm, she thought it not worth the risk. Behind the vampires sat Maia and Luke for the werewolves. Even Catarina came, sticking Dot on babysitting duty.

“I hope this is the start of an alliance among Shadowhunters and Downworlders,” Lydia continues. “I know we all have a lot at stake here. Alec, care to start us off?”

As Lydia sits, Tessa rises from her chair and squeezes Magnus’ shoulder for support. She faces her friends. 

“In the desire for complete transparency,” she says, “I would like to begin this meeting by revealing that I am not who I say that I am.”

“I think we all know, Alec. Everyone knows,” Lily interjects.

She smothers a smirk. “Well, dear, I do not think Lydia knows of my warlock heritage,” she says, looking over at the Shadowhunter. If the young woman were at all surprised, she would not know it. “But that was not what I meant,” she says as she immediately shifts back to her own body.

Gasps erupt from half of the room. “Where’s Alec,” Izzy calls out.

“Now now, Isabelle, fear not,” Magnus calls out. “This was all part of Alexander’s plan.”

“If I could just finish,” Tessa calls out. The room quiets. “As I was saying,” she huffs with a small smile, “In order for Alexander to insure the potential capture of our villain, he has gone off with them in order that we can track him. These,” she lifts her hand and flashes her ring “are tracking devices that Alexander, Magnus, and I share.”

She looks towards Jace and Isabelle, who appear about to burst. “We also believe,” she continues quickly, “that whomever Alexander went with also has Clarissa Fairchild. Now,” she looks over at Magnus, “before I take any questions, Magnus, can you share what you learned from your visit with the Queen?”

She goes to sit and taps Magnus’ shoulder. “Right, thanks, Tessa dear,” he says as he stands and faces the group. “Hi guys,” he smirks. “Hope you’re having fun, here. Quite the few months, huh?” He gestures to Helen.

“I’d first like to introduce Helen Blackthorn, to those of you who haven’t had the pleasure of meeting her. She is a Shadowhunter based in LA, although I’m sure you’ll be seeing her here as well. She’s certainly invited to my next soiree,” he winks. He looks over at Helen, who nods at his unspoken question.

“Helen is part Seelie, which is why Alexander contacted her for help. No, she has nothing to do with Valentine’s experiments, but she is a valuable asset in negotiating with the fae.”

Lily waves her hand. “Can we backtrack here? What experiments? How does this involve the vampires?”

“Right, right,” Magnus says. “Alexander figured out that Valentine conducted a series of experiments resulting in the birth of what Alexander has termed hybrids. As is now commonly known at this point, Alexander is part-Shadowhunter, part-warlock. There are others, but I do not wish to reveal their identity until it is safe for them and they choose to do so.”

“One such person, however, is the cause of the recent murders of Downworlder children, and this is why we are congregated here today. Alexander determined, for various reasons that shall be revealed at a later point, that the villain must be part-Seelie, which is why Helen, Aline, and myself ventured to the Seelie realm.”

“How do you know it’s all the same person?” Luke asks.

Magnus sighs. “We know because the murders have a distinct goal, one which Alexander, Tessa, and I have been plotting to avoid.” He looks over at Aline, Simon, and Helen. “Besides us, Simon, Aline, and Helen are all up to speed. Please see them for further details. You three, I believe it is now safe to discuss this. I don’t think our villain will be paying much attention to our comings and goings when they are busy with other responsibilities, but we can never be too careful. What is said here must not leave this room.”

He looks over to Tessa once more, smiling wistfully. “Back to your question, Tessa dear. The Queen did, in fact, confirm that a half-fae was created by Valentine and was raised in the Seelie realm. Although the Queen did not admit anything further, I would assume this person will attempt the old ritual that she would likely have heard of.”

Magnus looks back at the sea of familiar faces. “Now, as you may all know, the Soul Sword has been taken from the Institute during Alexander’s trial. I cannot put Alexander in danger by revealing much more, but please be assured that Alexander is handling it, as we speak.”

“So where is he now? I can’t feel him,” Jace says, his arms crossed around his torso.

“That’s our next step, in fact, Mr. Wayland,” Tessa interjects, joining Magnus at the front. “Helen, Jace, and Isabelle, we would like you to join Magnus and myself in getting Alexander and Clarissa back from the Seelie realm. Yes,” she puts her hand up, “we shall explain on the way there.”

She turns towards the other half of the room. “As you may be aware, Simon has been attempting to lure out Camille. Raphael, Lily, and Aline, we would like you to watch over him. Should we need back-up, we will contact you, but Alexander would like Simon protected.”

“Is,” Raphael nods. Tessa looks at her old friend. “Catarina, protecting Madzie from a potential visit from Iris Rouse, no matter how improbable, seems wise, given her recent involvement in this series of events. Perhaps Dorothea can also be around as well?”

“Lucian and Maia, it is up to you what works best. Alexander thought that Maia would be best suited to protect Simon, given their closeness. He also thought that both of you would prefer to sit this one out, given your histories.”

“I’ve sat this one out for long enough,” Luke says with a sigh. “I would be happy to join you guys to the Seelie realm. It sounds like Simon will have enough back-up.”

“I’ll stick with Simon,” Maia says quietly.

Magnus claps his hands. “Alright then,” he says. “Lydia, does that seem suitable to you? It was, after all, Alexander’s plan. I really can’t take credit for it.”

“We don’t have many Shadowhunters to spare,” she responds. “I’ll have to stay here if all of our Shadowhunters are joining you. That’s fine,” she adds quickly. “I’ll keep you posted if any higher-ups from the Clave arrive and start asking questions. With the Soul Sword missing, who knows what could happen.”

“If you cannot reach us,” Tessa adds, “and someone inquires as to the whereabouts of the Sword, please contact Brother Zachariah. My husband would be happy to help in any way.”

“You know,” Simon pipes up, unusually quiet during the meeting, “Team Good is getting really big, too big for its name. I think we’ll need a new name, soon.”

“That will be your number one responsibility after we retrieve Alexander, Salmon,” Magnus calls out walking toward the exit. “Let’s go, folks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end...although it may be a couple chapters longer than expected! Don't worry though...more to come!


	44. Quagmire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang enters the Seelie realm and puts some of the puzzle pieces together.

Tessa is not thrilled to be holding Alexander’s ring in the middle of her territory. The notion that an entrance into the Seelie realm was built in Manhattan, in her domain, is not particularly pleasing.

“Helen,” Magnus calls out, “Over here.” Magnus leads Helen to a mosaic of a tree on the wall closest to where Tessa was standing. The two confer for a moment, before Helen places her hand along the tree trunk. The tree soon disappears, leaving an archway leading to somewhere obscured by blinding light.

“Our secret garden appears,” Magnus mutters. “Okay gang,” he calls out. “I’ll go first with Helen, then the Shadowhunters. Luke and Tessa, can you bring up the rear?” She nods, and Magnus and Helen quickly walk into the light.

Tessa is surprised to see a rather picturesque cabin, one that reminds her of her own in the UK. _I must take a holiday after this fiasco_ , she thinks ruefully. The group marches up to the cabin’s wooden door, Magnus signaling the gang to wait.

After they hear nothing, Magnus tests the lock, finding the door unlocked. “Curious and curiouser,” he says quietly. “No talking until I give the signal.”

One by one, two warlocks, a werewolf, and three Shadowhunters make their way into the cozy cabin with no noise and no fuss. They slither up a flight of stairs, after which Tessa can sense the presence of other people there. She doesn’t feel any danger, although she can’t be certain. She walks over to Magnus, who senses her worry.

Magnus puts his hand up, signaling the group to wait, and he and Tessa open the first door.

“Clarissa,” Magnus gasps. Jaces runs past the warlocks and swallows Clary into a hug. He then pats her over for injuries.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Clary huffs. “I’ve just been stuck here.”

“What on earth happened to you?” Tessa asks, her tone pointed. Clary blushes in what Tessa believes is embarrassment.

“I’m waiting for a trade,” Clary says quietly.

Jace steps back. “For what,” Jace says loudly.

Clary winces. “I promised information in exchange for….” She looks back at Magnus and Tessa.

Jace looks at the warlocks before returning his attention to Clary. “You freaked us out, Clary. _Raziel_ , we thought you were kidnapped! What the hell did you bargain for?!”

“Oh blondie,” Magnus says, exasperated. “Don’t you get it? She wants her mother back. What else would she have wanted from _Iris Rouse_?!”

He takes a step towards the young girl, and if Tessa had not known better, she would have sworn that his true eyes flashed at the redhead. “If you endangered Alexander in _any_ way, _red_ ,” he says quietly, waiting for her full attention. “Rest assured, we will discuss certain consequences at a later date.”

Magnus swiftly turns back to Tessa. “Let the Shadowhunters deal with this,” he says. “We’ll deal with the other rooms.”

The two warlocks exit the room and return to the hallway. Magnus ushers Isabelle and Helen in with Jace to deal with Clary.

This time, Magnus knocks gently. A soft “come in” can be heard through the wooden door.

Inside this room is a small bedroom, obviously decorated for a young boy. The boy in question sits against the wall, his legs bent on his bed. His hair is dark and wavy, like Alexander’s, but his skin is closer to Magnus’ complexion. He looks a little thin for his age, which Tessa guesses is to be around ten. He appears to be reading a book, which he promptly closes.

“It’s okay,” Magnus says quickly, his hands raised. “I’m Magnus, and this is Tessa. We’re both warlocks.” He looks at Tessa in contemplation, then back at the child. “Tessa’s also a Shadowhunter,” Magnus adds.

“Cool,” the young boy replies softly. He smiles at Tessa. “I’m part-Shadowhunter, part-vampire.”

Tessa smiles. “That’s lovely. We have a friend, Aline, who’s like that too. Do you want me to get her?” After the boy nods shyly, Tessa slowly backs out of the room, popping her head out from behind the door. 

“Aline,” she whispers. The girl skips over and enters the room.

“Aline,” Tessa says again, “this young boy is just like you.” She looks at Aline imploringly, hoping she will understand.

Aline smiles, and then she swiftly extends her canines into her tell-tale fangs. “Glad to meet another hybrid. What’s your name, kid?”

The boy laughs. “I’m Raf.” He looks around the room. “Are you guys with Jonathan?”

Magnus crouches near the bed, careful to keep a safe distance away from the child not to frighten him. “We’re not, actually,” Magnus says. “We think Jonathan is trying to do a bad thing, and we’ve come to stop him.” He hesitates before asking, “Do you know where your family is?”

Raf blinks and looks down at his hands, which are clenching his book. “My family’s gone,” he says. “I grew up as a Shadowhunter, and a den of vampires attacked. I was really young, and I don’t know how it happened, but I’ve been this way ever since.”

Magnus turns to Tessa. “Can you check if there’s anyone else here? We’ll stay with Raf,” he says softly.

Tessa nods and leaves the trio. She signals Luke, the last member waiting in the hallway, and the duo opens the next door. This time, the bedroom is empty. A couple notebooks lie open on a small desk.

“I think this is Jonathan’s,” Luke says. “Look at this list.”

 _JM - fae/Nephilim_  
_CH - fae/Nephilim_  
_CM - angel/Nephilim_  
_JH - angel/Nephilim_  
_AL - warlock/Nephilim_  
_TG - warlock/Nephilim_  
_AP - vampire/Nephilim_  
_RS - vampire/Nephilim_  
_JW - werewolf/Nephilim_

“Who’s the other fae?” Luke asks.

“I have a feeling we will find out,” Tessa says. “Can you sift through these?” She asks Luke. 

“I’ll take a look and then grab them when the gang leaves again,” Luke says. “You sure you’re good to look around alone?”

“Yes, thank you, Lucian,” she says. “I have a feeling this last one will be as dangerous as the child in the other room.”

Tessa looks through the remaining doors, finding them all to be empty bedrooms. She reaches the last door and knocks gently.

“Come in!” Another male voice beckons, a voice slightly lower in pitch than Raf’s.

Tessa opens the door to find a teenager, sitting crosslegged on his bed. He has shaggy blond hair, which he brushes back roughly with one hand. The boy reminds her vaguely of Jace, if pointy ears did not appear behind blond locks.

“Hello, there,” she says quietly, remaining at the door. “I’m Tessa. I’m Nephilim, but I’m also a warlock. A group of us are here to get you boys to safety.”

She pauses, looking at the teenager. “How long have you been here?”

The boy looks around. “Um, I honestly don’t know. It hasn’t been too bad, though,” he says quickly. “Where’s Jonathan?”

Tessa looks around, as if just now remembering that Alexander is still missing. “I honestly don’t know,” she says. “Do you mind if I call out for my friend? He was a Shadowhunter, but now he’s a werewolf.”

“Nice,” the boy says. He waves his hand. “Go right ahead.” 

She nods before stepping back. “Luke!” She calls out.

The man appears shortly with two notebooks under his arm. “You rang?” He smirks.

He sees the kid and approaches slowly, his free hand extended. “Hey, man. I’m Luke, a friend of Tessa’s.”

“Kit,” the boy shakes the offered hand.

“Luke, do you mind staying with him for a moment? I would like to speak to Magnus.” Tessa says quickly.

Luke looks torn, longing for more information, but not wanting to scare the teenager. “Sure,” he says slowly. “We’ll keep ourselves occupied.”

Tessa finds Magnus next to Raf, who is sandwiched between Aline and Magnus on the bed. They appear to be reading Raf’s book.

“Magnus,” she calls out. “Can I steal you for a moment?” Magnus looks at Raf, as if waiting for his approval. Once the young boy nods, Magnus gets up and walks with Tessa back into the hallway.

“Alexander is not here,” Tessa whispers.

Magnus looks back and forth in the hallway. “I almost forgot,” he whispers back, his shoulders stiff, his expression guilty. “Oh dear.”

“Yes, ‘oh, dear,’” Tessa snarks. “Where on earth is he?!”

Magnus scratches his chin. “You know,” he says slowly, “Perhaps we missed him? Maybe Jonathan took him on an errand? I doubt they went further into the Seelie Realm. Something would have happened with the Queen when we visited, surely.”

“That is quite the conjecture, Magnus,” Tessa scolds. “Sadly, it is all we have at the moment.” She looks back at the door where Raf and Aline sit.

“Okay, I have an idea,” she says after a minute. “We cannot leave these children behind, nor should we split up until we are out of this realm. How about we all head back to the subway stop together, and then we split up? Half of us can get the children to safety, while the other half can go after Alexander.”

Magnus nods. “Okay, sounds wise.”

About what seems like an hour to Tessa, the group walks down the gravel path and back through the portal into New York. 

“Alright, folks,” Magnus calls out. Luckily, no mundanes seem to be present. _It must be after midnight_ , Tessa muses. _How many hours have passed? Has Alexander been defenseless?_

“Luke, Aline, and Helen, can you guys bring Kit and Raf to my loft?” Magnus asks. “I can open a portal.” _That seems wise_ , Tessa thinks. _Each child will have someone similar to them to talk with and feel comfortable around._

The three adults look at the young boys, who seems amenable. Magnus waves his hands, and a portal appears in front of him. Aline grabs Raf’s hand and Helen grabs Kit’s, and the five of them make their way through the glowing portal.

“Now, Clarissa,” Magnus says, “I hope you understand that running off is _not an option_ at this time, yes?”

Clarissa jerks her head, not quite a nod, not quite not a nod. “Izzy and blondie,” Magnus continues, “Can you bring Miss Fairchild here back to the Institute? Tessa and I need to find Alexander.”

“I wanna go with you,” Izzy says as she steps forward. “Jace can handle Clary.”

“Hey!” Clary says weakly.

Izzy rolls her eyes. “I wanna be there for Alec,” she says quietly.

“Isabelle,” Magnus says gently. “I think it’s best if you bring Clary back and report to Lydia. She should know what has transpired. And,” he looks at Tessa before focusing back on Izzy, “I doubt Jonathan plans on leaving Clary and the others unattended for long. He can’t be _that_ reckless, right? It’s best that Clary has some protection, despite her misgivings,” he says, looking once again at the redhead.

Tessa would be angry that Alexander’s _parabatai_ was silent during the transaction if not for the look of utter despair on his face.

“Move along, you three,” Tessa says. She opens a portal, giving Magnus a break. “This will drop you in front of the Institute.”

“And then there were two,” Magnus says, once the rest of the group has left. 

“It seems to always be that way,” Tessa says wistfully. “Let me see if this ring will work the traditional way.” Wisps of her magic encircle Alexander’s ring, and Tessa closes her eyes.

_Oh dear._

She blinks her eyes open. “I know where they are,” she says quietly, opening a portal at the same time. She grabs Magnus’s hand before he has a moment to ask.

“Why are we at Dot’s?” Magnus asks, staring at the familiar green door.

“Because Jonathan has a cruel sense of humor,” Tessa says as she approaches the door. “I think they are in the Fairchild’s old apartment.”


	45. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opens. All is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on preparing for this chapter....and then time went by! I finally got back to it. It's an important one. Enjoy!

In retrospect, Alec shouldn’t be as utterly gobsmacked as he is, in this small Queens apartment. He supposes, perhaps, he pictured a room full of weapons. A prison, maybe. Or something tamer, after seeing the rather cozy cabin Jonathan inhabited in the Seelie realm, but still villainous. A lair of some sorts.

Instead was a rather barren room, ironically, with no spare furniture. On four twin beds lay four women, their faces buried in pillows and their bodies curled protectively. They looked asleep, but Alec knew better. He didn’t know how to make a magical sedative, but he could guess when one was used. Any rookie Shadowhunter could.

“Why mundanes?” He asks quietly. Alec doesn’t need to ask why they’re there. Not when each woman’s stomach protrudes, curving the blankets around their sedated figures.

Alec can't help but imagine his mother there, lying in wait those many years ago. _Was she sedated? Or was she so driven, so gung-ho for the cause, that she was awake in both mind and body?_ Alec wonders what she would have thought of such an experiment, revived once more. _Would she approve? Was she satisfied with the results?_

Iris Rouse hovers over each bed, wisps of magic curling out of her fingers as she performs diagnostic assessments, Alec guesses. Jonathan walks over to the far wall by the lone window, and Alec follows, reluctantly inching further and further away from the door. His hands shake with frustration, eager to attack. He knows it’s too soon, and he knows he’s currently outnumbered. He shoves his hands into his pants pockets, grabbing his thighs. _When will it ever end?_ Alec laments to himself.

Jonathan leans the sword against the far wall. He leans against the wall, parallel to the sword and window. He crosses his arms as he smiles with teeth.

“My father got it wrong,” Jonathan says. “He knew that Downworlders were more powerful than Nephilim, we all do. It’s no wonder that he had such a complex.” Jonathan waves a hand in the direction of the beds.

“He still used them, even extorted them, but his racism and hatred towards them trumped everything. He’d rather wipe them all out entirely than become one himself.”

“So why continue his project?” Alec asks.

Jonathan’s smile wavers. “This is different,” he says menacingly. “Valentine wanted to create enhanced _Shadowhunters_. Downworlder blood, yes, but still _Nephilim_ ,” he spits out. 

He looks Alec up and down. “Haven’t you noticed that you are the best of both worlds? Half-breeds, or _hybrids_ as you call them, don’t have the pesky side effects that full Downworlders have. We also have our own….attributes.” The moment he finishes, Jonathan’s body is replaced by a boy a foot shorter. Alec blinks. _He looks no more than twelve, surely_ , Alec thinks.

Jonathan grins again, his smile no less menacing on the face of a child. His hand rests on the hilt of the sword. “The Queen’s prowess in shifting her age has been quite handy, you see,” he says. “I don’t think the Queen could pull off looking like someone else, though. That and she has that tricky issue of not being able to _lie_.”

Alec forces a laugh. “Okay, okay. Playtime is over. Why mundanes? Why not Shadowhunters?” He asks.

The hand on the hilt of the sword tightens. “Why taint someone with the blood of a Nephilim?” He asks. “Do we need another Valentine?” He looks over at the beds before looking at Alec once more.

Alec looks back at Jonathan’s small form, forcing himself not to look at the sword. _I need to kill more time_ , he thinks.

“Where are we, anyway?” He asks, aiming for nonchalance as his eyes survey the empty walls.

Jonathan barks out a laugh, causing Alec to flinch. “Why, Mr. Lightwood, I thought you were smarter than that,” he chides. “We’re in the most protected place in New York. This place has more wards than the New York Institute, and we didn’t even have to lift a finger. Only a handful of people know of its existence…can you solve the riddle?”

Alec looks around once more, finding nothing of note in the stale room. He doesn’t think Jonathan will outright attack him, but he’s been on guard to the point where he hasn’t gotten a chance to sift through the magic cloaking his surroundings. _I guess he won’t kill me if I display magic_ , Alec thinks wistfully. He breathes in and allows himself to sense the protections around him.

Jonathan’s right. The wards are much more complex than Alec’s ever felt before. He feels the magic of several warlocks, but he can recognize only two: Magnus’s and Tessa’s. Their magic is like a second skin to him, and it oddly comforts him as he surveys the sleeping bodies.

Alec lets out a deep sigh. “How ironic of you,” he says after a moment. “I guess it’s only fair.” He pauses, debating whether to push further. He risks it. “Jocelyn didn’t sound like a kind woman.”

Jonathan spins the sword like a top on the floor, his hand never leaving the hilt. "Our mothers weren't the most reliable sorts, now were they," he says. "Best to get them out of the way, be left to one's own devices. Iris, how are they looking?” He asks.

Alec had forgotten about the other warlock’s presence, much to his embarrassment. He looks over to see Iris folding back a blanket on one of the beds. “This one’s ready,” she calls out as she shifts the woman onto her back.

“Can you summon the bucket?” Jonathan asks. Alec squints in confusion. Iris waves her hand, and a bucket appears in the corner near the sword. Jonathan promptly unsheathes the sword and dunks it in the bucket. Its silver blade is now stained blood red.

Alec almost rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. _Right, I forgot he’s a child murderer_ , Alec thinks. _He could almost charm his way into my completing forgetting everything that's happened this year._

“Before we finish this,” Jonathan says as he looks down at the sword, “Let’s say hello to our first new recruit. Iris?” He nods at the older warlock.

They hover around the sedated body. Iris mutters an incantation that Alec doesn’t recognize, and a thin cut slices through the woman’s bulging stomach. Iris presses each side of the stomach apart, revealing a small, dark-haired baby crying, his eyes shut tight.

Before Jonathan or Iris can come closer, Alec reaches into the open stomach and lifts the child. He cradles him, rocking him softly, as Iris cuts the umbilical cord. Alec is too busy to notice Iris healing the woman as he looks at the small face.

“Hey buddy,” Alec says softly. There was nothing unusual about the baby. No pointed ears or overly pale skin. Without even thinking it, Alec let his magic reach out, let it wrap around the small ball of fire within the baby.

“You’re like me,” he whispers with a small smile, still looking at the baby. The baby coughs a little and his eyes squint open before fluttering shut again.

“Would you like to name him?” Jonathan asks Alec softly, startling Alec and causing him to finally look up at the blonde boy.

Alec nods slightly and thinks. He doesn't know many warlock names. He hasn't even picked his own, really. Tessa explained that most do as a right of passage, when they are in full control of their powers. He guesses that this name will just be for now, then, until the baby is ready. Cradled in his arms, achingly close to his beating heart and center of magic, Alec longs that, somehow, he could bestow his own name. Giving such a child a Nephilim name like Lightwood seems wrong, and Alec isn't sure that would suit him anyway. The Lightwood name has carried many an expectation upon Alec's shoulders, a burden he does not feel needs to pass down to an unsuspecting child. Yet, Alec hasn't felt this attached since, well...“How about…Max?” He asks.

Jonathan nods towards Iris before looking at Alec. “Well Max, it’s time to say hello to Aunt Iris,” he says as Iris reaches both hands out to grab the child from Alec.

“What’ll happen to him?” Alec asks softly, worried about disrupting Max with a loud voice. He looks back at the woman who unknowingly gave birth just moments ago. “What’ll happen to her?”

Iris waves her hand, magicking a crib next to the bed. She delicately lays Max down before turning to answer. “I’ll take them,” she says with a toothy smile.

Alec turns to Jonathan in confusion. “She’ll raise them for a few years, until they’re ready,” Jonathan says, answering Alec’s silent question. “When they’re old enough, I’ll bring them to the cabin.”

“For what?” Alec asks, unconsciously tucking Max further into his chest.

“For training, of course,” Jonathan replies. “We can’t replace the Clave in a day, you know.” He pauses, as if considering Alec once more. “That’s where you’ll come in, if you want to. Or you could simply see the cabin as a refuge, a hybrid haven, if you will.”

Alec considers for a moment, almost scoffing at the proffered kindness. He can't help but think Jonathan wants to create his own Institute. Same structure, different bloodline. Still, not everything is adding up yet. “And the mundanes?” Alec asks.

Jonathan looks back at the sword before facing Alec. “They go to Camille,” he says with a shrug. “That was the deal.”

_No wonder Camille was involved_ , Alec thinks sullenly. _She’ll get a whole den out of this._

As Alec wonders how he can smuggle a baby out of the room while fighting two powerful Downworlders, Iris waves her hand around the room. “Look alive. We’ve got visitors,” she calls out, immediately summoning a fifth bed.

Alec can't feel anything through the wards, but he doesn't question Iris' judgment. Jonathan walks back over to the sword but doesn't grab it. Instead, he lingers near it, close enough to reach it but far enough away to appear surprised. Alec looks back at Iris, who is now in a nightgown and arranging herself into the bed, appearing as yet another patient in this twisted ward of women.

Alec looks back at Jonathan, who is watching him intently. "I'll protect Max," he says. He almost asks if Jonathan trusts him before thinking better of it. "Let me do this," he pleads. After a stiff nod from the blonde boy, Alec grips Max tightly and vanishes to the naked eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story is winding down, let me know in the comments if you have any hopes or requests moving forward! I've so enjoyed writing this and conversing with you all.


	46. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission finally ends.

Tessa wants to reach out with her magic and encircle Alexander in it. She knows he is behind the thick wards, wards she helped build. She can sense Iris’ presence as well, although Tessa is not certain as to any other presence in the secluded apartment. She still does not know who this Maryse imposter is, nor any other obstacles in securing Alexander’s safety and untangling this mess of a year.

She cannot help but think back to her visit to Dorothea in this very floor only months before. _Was I so blind?_ Tessa wonders. _Was Dorothea?_ She does not have the time to dwell on past mistakes and on the potential complicity of her friend. She has Alexander to save.

She looks next to her at Magnus, whose hands are raised and whose magic is fired at the wards, attempting to seek entrance. His eyes flash, gold shimmering through brown, his magical concentration solely on unlocking the old apartment. Tessa thinks she must look as wild as he - with their time in the Seelie realm, who knows how long they have been awake.

After what seems like an hour but can only be a few minutes, Magnus drops his hands in victory and expels a deep breath. Tessa pushes open the door and gasps.

Alexander is nowhere to be seen. Instead, the room looks like a hospital ward with five women shrouded in blankets on twin beds. The room is empty, save for a young boy huddled in the corner.

Tessa’s chest constrict at seeing yet another child ensnared in this mess, a blonde haired boy who looks no more than ten years of age. She can’t help but wonder… _why is he all alone?_

She knows Alexander would never leave a child behind. The children in the cabin were unsupervised, yes, but they were safely locked away. This child is alone in a room full of sedated patients, hovering next to what looks like a bloody sword. She senses Alexander’s presence… _is he glamoured? Why?!_

As Magnus goes to inspect the beds, Tessa walks slowly towards the child, her hands visible. “Are you alright?” She asks softly.

The boy, whose gaze is focused on his shoes, nods slightly. “Who are you?” he asks softly, his voice small and high.

Tessa stops a few feet in front of him and kneels. “My name is Tessa Gray. I am the High Warlock of Manhattan.” She gestures behind her. “This is my friend Magnus.”

The boy looks up, and bright green eyes lock with hers. Tessa cannot help but think those eyes are somehow familiar.

“What will happen to us?” The boy asks. Tessa notices that his hand lingers on the bloody sword.

She shifts slightly to see Magnus frowning at one of the beds. Before Magnus can speak, Tessa hears a yell from across the room. 

“Tessa, look out!”

A glint of silver catches her eye, but before the boy can strike her, the sword flies to the other side of the room. Tessa does not hesitate to summon metal cuffs, binding the boy’s hands together.

Tessa turns to see Magnus looking a little worse for wear, his shirt torn at the shoulder. A metal cage surrounds one of the beds. Tessa walks over to see that the woman, no longer hidden under a blanket, is Iris Rouse.

She shrieks as her magic bounces back from the bars. “They’re _mine_!” she yells. “They’re not yours to take.”

Tessa is surprised to see Magnus chuckling as wisps of silver curl around his shoulder. “Alexander, darling, I’m fine,” Magnus laughs.

Sure enough, her Alexander appears next to Magnus, clad in his Shadowhunter black clothing from the trial. He looks no different than when she last saw him, except for the dark-haired baby he cradles in his arms.

“Hi guys,” Alexander says quietly with a large smile.

“What are you doing?” The blonde boy growls.

Alexander looks back at the young boy. Tessa had forgotten he was there.

“This isn’t the answer, Jonathan,” he says quietly. “You aren’t the Angel.”

Jonathan scoffs. “Like your precious _angel_ is in charge of it all. Like he has the authority to claim what is right.”

Alexander walks over to the boy but keeps a safe distance, rocking the baby back and forth. “That may be so,” he says, “but doing this isn’t going to fix anything.”

“Then what will fix it?” The boy asks moving closer. Alexander waves his hand, and the sword vanishes from the room. Jonathan’s eyes narrow.

“Nothing will ever be able to rectify what Valentine has done,” Alexander says softly. “What happened to you, what happened to all of us, we have to live with it.” He looks back at the women on the beds, who remain motionless.

“It’s not as simple as working with or without the Clave, working for it or overthrowing it,” Alexander says. “But I think we have to start with learning from the past, right? You don’t have to make the same mistakes, Jonathan. I think Valentine, and even in Jocelyn, and everyone in the Circle, they were all trying to fight for what they believed was right. Just like you. But the ends don’t justify the means.”

The boy suddenly vanishes, and in his place is a man as old in appearance as Alexander. Magnus snaps a cage around the man, the cuffs having broken in the transformation.

“Thanks,” Alexander says softly, his hand reaching out to link with Magnus’. 

“These really have come in handy,” Magnus mutters. He turns to Alexander. “Where should I send them?”

Alexander is silent for a moment. “Send them to the Institute basement for now,” he says. “I don’t think the Clave should be trying them, though. Jonathan’s major crimes are against the Downworld. I do have an idea, after I get some rest though,” he blushes.

“I’ll call Catarina to look over the women,” Tessa says. “You two head home.”


	47. Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec settles down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I'm hoping to churn out the rest this week. I blocked it all out over a month ago, and then in my excitement forgot to actually finish. Hopefully, it still all makes sense and is cohesive. Enjoy!

Alec Lightwood wouldn’t have imagined a year ago that he would be burping a baby in an apartment above a bar. _His baby_ , he smiled. There was much to resolve, much to unfurl from the traumatic events of the past year and particularly during the past month, but Alec insisted, demanded that the children be handled first.

That Max was _his_ , and that they were all safe.

Max wriggled in his grasp before gurgling once more, a sign that he was ready to return to his crib. Alec settled the boy on his back, a hand lingering in his tuft of black hair, so much like Alec’s. He looked forward to the day Max’s warlock mark appeared, but loved him as a mundane child just the same.

Max, of course, was not a Shadowhunter by blood, and he fell under the jurisdiction of the Downworld rather than that of the Clave. Technically, since Max was born in Queens, the responsibility of securing lodging rested on Dot’s shoulders. Fortunately, the contrite woman wasn’t going to argue with Alex’s desire for custody.

The other children, unfortunately, were caught in a more complex, political battle for custody, a battle of which Alec became the public spokesperson. It was no longer possible for Alec to hide his warlock heritage to the Clave, and he hadn’t wanted to for some time. How, after all, was he going to explain his escape from arrest and the defeat of Jonathan Morgenstern? 

With Alec’s heritage known, Tessa had demanded that Alexander was under the jurisdiction of the warlocks and its council and would not be wrongly imprisoned. Fortunately, the testimony of Brother Zacchariah swayed the Inquisitor, once he calmly explained that the stolen sword was simply a glamoured decoy, courtesy of Alexander’s warlock abilities.

With the Soul Sword in the safe possession of the Clave (as it always was), the resolution of the Downworld murders, the unmasking of the Institute intruder, and the proposed custody agreements of the children, there wasn’t much for Imogen Herondale to complain about, other than being utterly embarrassed and out of the loop. Nevertheless, She didn’t want to start a war with the Downworld. They, after all, would be supporting their own Alexander Lightwood.

The issue of Shadowhunter schooling for the hybrid children was, however, a mentioned issue, although Alec proposed that he spearhead new efforts as part of the burgeoning alliance between the Clave and the Downworld. Alec had proposed to Tessa that they form a council to determine the punishment of Jonathan, since he had betrayed every group in the Shadow World. With Alec’s help and public support, Tessa would be leading the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance in the coming months.

Tessa, like Alexander, was rather busy as a new parent. His entire warlock family had doubled, much to his surprise. She adopted Kit, their shared Nephilim heritage placating the Seelies thus far. Helen was staying in her guest room for the next couple months to help Kit acclimate and discuss their shared heritage, although Alec suspected that Aline’s continued presence in the city contributed to her delayed departure.

Magnus, unsurprisingly, had fallen in love with Rafael and sought adoption shortly after Alec adopted Max. Magnus’ friendly ties with the New York clan allowed Raf to develop ties with the local vampires, and Aline’s current presence in the New York Institute gave him access to Shadowhunter training. Alec doubted that New York would house all of the hybrid Shadowhunters forever, but it worked for now until they could get a more formalized program underway.

There were still funerals to plan, people to grieve, but also births to rejoice. The other mundane women were divided among the Downworlder groups, each caring for a pregnant woman and planning for imminent future children. Alec shudders as he thinks about what these children were made for, what Jonathan wanted them to be. He watches Max’s sleeping frame, a child rather than a weapon. The army Jonathan wanted to create instead were tucked into bed. Alec hoped that they wouldn’t feel like the outcast that Jonathan must have felt like, that Alec felt like. 

Alec tries to blink away the tiredness as he sits crosslegged on his bed. He keeps his silver eyes exposed around Max as much as possible. _I don’t want him to be ashamed of who he his_ , he repeats to himself. He wants to set a better example that he had.

He doesn’t have to wait too long before a portal appears, blue shimmering in front of him. Magnus strolls through in maroon silk pajamas, his face softened due to a lack of liners. He flicks his wrist, closing the portal, and plops down onto the bed. Alec instinctively curls an arm around Magnus’ waist and tilts his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Hi,” Alec says softly, nuzzling into Magnus’ side.

“You don’t have to wait for me, darling,” Magnus whispers, even though Alec put up a sound barrier around the crib. 

“But you’re my pillow,” Alec whines. Magnus snorts before leaning his head on Alec’s. Magnus knows it’s more than that, but both of them want to keep the mood light after a harrowing few weeks.

Alec is a Downworlder, but he was also raised a Shadowhunter. He has Lydia’s support in creating a temporary truce with the Clave and rallying the New York Institute into navigating collaborations with Downworlders, much to his pleasure and to the admiration of Isabelle. He was friends and family with Downworlders, but he hadn’t been in the New York community for decades, or centuries. While Tessa became the face of the Alliance, Magnus was the pillar of the Downworld. He was looked to for answers, from planning the funeral of a werewolf to building safe havens for future occurrences. He had to be available, and although Alec knew that he loved it, he also knew that Magnus was exhausted.

Alec also knew that, despite Magnus’ public declarations to the contrary, the presence and capture of Camille brought up bad memories. Thanks to Alec’s plan and Simon’s very public bragging, the daylighter was eventually followed by the curious and cunning vampire and captured by Maia, Lily, and Isabelle. Camille currently sat locked up, sulking near Jonathan in the Institute’s basement. Alec wondered whether Magnus decided what his proposal for her punishment would be.

The fate of New York’s Shadow World, however, can wait one more day, Alec thinks. It’s a thought he wouldn’t have even dreamt of a year ago, but it’s what he believes now. He nudges Magnus to lie down, and the two untangle before facing each other lying down. Alec interlocks their hands, his thumb slowly stroking the back of Magnus’ hand.

The pair stays quiet, save the gentle buzz of their magics humming together. Magnus’ magic soothes Alec like a forgotten lullaby or an old blanket, as if it was always there, just missing for a while. He is about to drift off when he hears a soft “Alexander.”

“Mmm?” Alec mumbles, his eyes half closed. Magnus squeezes their hands.

“Alexander,” he repeats gently but cautiously, “would you do me the honor of moving in with me?”

Alec bites his bottom lip, attempting to contain a giggle of happiness as he props up his elbow and rests his head in one hand. He blinks again, his eyes focusing on Magnus’ face. He looks so nervous, Alec thinks, puzzled.

“Mags,” Alec says softly, “Of course I’ll move in with you. I’ll move in tomorrow or next year. I was waiting until you were ready.”

Magnus’ toothy smile shines brightly in the dark as the corners of his eyes crinkle in happiness. “I’ve been waiting until you were ready,” Magnus giggles.

Alec laughs and pulls Magnus towards him into a tight hug. “I guess we’re both chicken,” he admits. 

He pulls back to cradle Magnus’ face. “I’ve always been serious about you,” Alec whispers bluntly. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but the Nephilim are known to love only once in their lives. Our lives are for a really long time, and I wanted you to be as sure as I am.” He stretches a finger across Magnus’ cheek, wiping away a tear.

“Oh darling,” Magnus rasps. “I would never ask that of you. You’re still so young.”

Alec nods slightly. “I know you won’t,” he says with a smile. “I’m offering.”


	48. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered adding a few chapters, but then after writing the previous chapter, I realized the story should end at its rightful time, the 48th chapter. There are plenty of details I was going to go into, and I’m happy to talk about them in the notes and comments, but I think this is where the story should end. I was also considering doing a little editing of the entire story, as I've learned a lot since I started writing this, but there's something nostalgic at looking at this first draft.
> 
> Thank you to all of my wonderful readers - it was an absolute joy receiving so many comments and knowing that this story, my first ever fan fiction, was read and enjoyed!

“Why don’t you use your bow anymore?” Kit asks Alec. They are sitting in a circle on the plush carpet of Alec’s office. Alec is reluctant to admit publicly that his weekly course for hybrid students is his favorite, but it was obvious to anyone who knew him.

What Kit didn’t know was that behind him, on that very wall, stood the target Alec pierced with his silver arrows when he first activated his magic. The once dilapidated building was redesigned and rewarded, thanks to Magnus with the help of Ragnor Fell. Ragnor was particularly instrumental in setting up portals for every student and teacher, Shadowhunter or otherwise, to enter and exit Idris safely.

Tessa handled most of the warlock-specific instruction, and Lydia had a deft hand with Shadowhunter children, but Alec preferred to teach the integrated coursework. He taught history to all ages, and he taught a course on identity for hybrid students. In reality, the course was more of a hangout, a safe space to vent or discuss how to navigate their dual identities. Older colleagues would pop in on occasion, like Mark Blackthorn was today.

Mark had just been explaining his bow and arrow modifications to incorporate his fae magic. Always friendly with fellow archers, Alec was pleased that Mark was soon to take over the Downworlder-Shadowhunter Alliance, allowing Tessa to focus more on her High Warlock duties and her life as a parent. _It is time_ , she said. _We must continue adapting, keep growing._

“I will always love my bow and arrows,” Alec says slowly. “It was my identity as a Shadowhunter. It was also the first integration of both of my magics. And I will summon it, should a Demon need slaying.” The group chuckles.

“Still, being a warrior is no longer my primary identity,” he looks over at Raf and smiles. “Not that there is anything wrong with that,” he stresses. His son smiles back. “Look at Mark — he’s a successful Shadowhunter, but he’s also a skilled political advocate. He will be fighting for change both literally and figuratively.”

“Dad,” Raf whines.

“Right, right,” Alec sighs. “Corniness aside, I enjoy fighting in the figurative fashion, rather than the physical.”

“Except for whooping Jace’s ass at the Institute,” Maia chimes in. Alec winks. He did like to give the Head the occasional hard time. He deserved it more often than not.

Five years ago, after Alec wore white and mourned the loss of his mother, when they were all still burying their dead, Alec couldn’t imagine Maia coming forward and joining their little community of hybrids. He knew, of course, who and what she was, but Alec never pushed her.

Perhaps she had realized that Alec read Luke’s journals — although the vagueness of Jonathan Wayland’s death was the only clue written down — or perhaps she was just tired of hiding. One day at the Hunter’s Moon, long after Alec had stopped taking shifts, she asked him how he knew. He pointed to her neck and said quietly that a de-runing device, rather than a werewolf claw, could leave marks only that precise.

“Well, folks,” Alec says as he closes his notebook with today’s discussion outline. “I hope you don’t mind ending a little early.” He lifts his left hand, where a silver and gold ring shines in the light. “I have an anniversary to get to.”

They slowly file out, Raf the last one as he confirms his plan to stay with his aunt tonight. Max is, naturally, thrilled to be staying with his namesake. Alec wanted to give Raf a break from babysitting duty, and since Izzy and Lydia moved to head the Spain Institute, Raf wanted to visit as often as possible.

Alec files his notebook on his bookshelf, now stacked with journals past and present. He doesn’t glamour them anymore, despite the older Max’s protests that the graphic novels were going to be missed. He likes that they’re all accessible and publicly available. His story is meant to be shared, after all, so it doesn’t happen again.

He shrugs on his comfy sweater, one of Magnus’ designs. The sleeves sparkle silver in the sunlight. He writes a couple notes on a post-it for tomorrow’s schedule — he has another vampire client and wants to finish their sun ring — and portals to their Brooklyn apartment.

Magnus is waiting for him, holding two glasses of wine. He hands Alec a glass. “Hi husband,” he winks.

“Hi husband,” Alec grins back before pecking Magnus Lightwood-Bane’s lips. It’s their first official anniversary, although their family has been permanent for some time now.

Magnus had asked Alec if he wanted to go away for their wedding anniversary, perhaps dine in Tokyo or sunbathe in Barcelona. For Alec, though, his bliss was already in Brooklyn, in their home, together. Many of his friends and family no longer resided in New York, but Magnus’ position was here, and where Magnus went, Alec followed. Alec could easily portal to Idris each day, and his ring business didn’t require a static location. Plus, he always wanted to raise his kids in his favorite city.

“How is team hybrid?” Magnus asks after taking a dainty sip.

Alec chuckles. “They’re great. Mark was showing Raf today some of his weapons. I still don’t think he’s going to settle on the bow, but he looked a little more convinced of its worthiness from an outside source.”

Magnus laughs. They’d had this discussion many times before. “Just because he won’t choose the bow doesn’t mean Rafael doesn’t worship the ground you walk on, darling,” Magnus chides as he slips his arm around Alec’s waist and guides him to the balcony.

“I know,” Alec says. And he does. “He takes after his Papa. He’s the warrior of the family.”

“At least for now,” Magnus nods as they look out across Brooklyn. “Who knows what will happen in a century? Parenthood might tame him too. Although,” Magnus snuggles deeper into Alec’s side, “You were always a secret softie.”

Alec shrugs. He’s not insulted. He would have been, when he was only a Shadowhunter. Now, now Alec knows that it’s his strength. His compassion, rather than the magic in his veins, fuels his immortality.

And as Alec looks over at his city in the arms of his lover, he thinks he’s doing just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fan fiction fun, check out my other story, Champion. For those interested in continuing this universe, I've updated the story to be part of a series, so please subscribe to the series for future updates.


End file.
